Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS! Special Chapters!
by ThePLOThand
Summary: To celebrate my story's milestones, this will be a collection of special One-shot duels! Most recent Special: Yuya, Futaba and Roget from Arc-VRAINS! vs Yasuhiro Kirifuda, Shota Hanamura and Ibuki Ichiyanagi from Sudden Adventure!
1. Our last duel

**AN:There´s a plural What other specials are there going to be? Find out more after reading the chapter.  
For those who haven´t read my other fanfic, this is a chapter where three characters from my first and cancelled fic, Sudden Adventure and my second and much better fic, Arc-VRAINS duel in a 3v3 WRGP-style duel. This serves as a One-year anniversary Special and to give Sudden Adventure a more dignified send-off.  
PS: You should totally listen to some epic music while reading it, it makes the duels even more epic!**

* * *

 _Jonny´s POV L1_

I was just trying to prevent Yuto from knowingly walking into his doom of being absorbed by Yuya, as I and my friends suddenly disappeared from the scene.  
But perhaps, I should tell you a little bit about us three first.  
1\. We are Jonathan "Jonny" Smith, Cathy Yamamura and Mike Cardwright

2\. One day, all of us were teleported into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V anime, literally in the midst of doing normal everyday activities

3\. Each of us played very casual and bad decks until we joined LDS, where I got a Kaiju deck, Cathy got a Hand-Artifacts-Traptrix deck and Mike received a Monarch deck.

4\. The duel with Yuto was supposed to prove that we had the power to change Destiny.

5\. I have knowlege of the Arc-V anime, up until episode 77

And now we we were teleported away without warning yet AGAIN. The surroundings were some kind of mystic cave.

"Geez, not again.", Cathy muttered, "Okay whoever brought us here, show yourself right-"

"She´s behind us.", Mike said. We turned around and saw some kind of tall light blue fairy.

"Are you whoever brought us here?", I asked.

"Indeed. My name is Valia and I was bringing you into this world so you could avoid a great danger.", she said.

"And preventing Yuya from being absorbed by Yuto goes against that? And why tell Yuto about his fate? And why didn´t you tell us sooner or prepared us or-", I began to ramble.

"It was a mistake.", Valia answered.

"A-what!?", Mike wondered.

"This time, I am preparing you and telling you instantly. But not about your entrance, but about your removal from this adventure."

"So we get forced into this for NOTHING!?", Cathy shouted.

"I am deeply sorry, but since I am very much able to reconsider my choice of envoys, I will replace you with ones better suited to move the course of events into a beneficial direction."

"That´s unfair! We-"

"Do you not wish to return home?", Valia asked, "Because I cannot guarantee for that, if you stay in this universe any longer. Whether you woud have stayed trough my decision or outherwise, you might be trapped in that World forever. Your probability of succes is too low for my liking, and I´ve only recently realized that."

"But... I´m not gonna let this adventure go to waste!", I declared, "At least give us some kind of challenge to prove ourselves!"

"Are you sure about staying in that world? Have you even formed any bonds outside of this trio?"

We all fell silent, I looked at Cathy and Mike. Somehow they wanted to continue our "Sudden Adventure" just like me. But it IS true, we just dueled and didn´t do much besides that.

"Maybe in a different reality you will succed, but not in this one. But I will allow your suggestion. I will bring three duelists from another universe and you will have to face them under a special type of rule. If you do well enough, I might change my mind."

"Really?", Cathy said excitedly, Instead of answering however, Valia wordlessly summoned our challengers from a glowing white portal, we saw three people in school uniform, one of them being a tanned guy with two Spikes of pink hair, some guy with blue and pink hair and a girl with white hair.

"Urghh... why am I teleported away again and-", he turned over to the girl and the boy, "Why are YOU TWO here!?"

"Excuse me, but I have brought you three here for a special occasion.", Valia said, "You may be an enemy of the other two, but would you mind joining together as a team for one duel?"

"What kind of occasion? Explain.", the pink/blue boy said.

"You will duel those three as a team, but not under normal tag team rules. It will be under what 4 of you should know as "WRGP rules.", where you will duel one-on-one, and after a player has lost, the next player will take over using their teammates card on the field, while the winning player continues with their field and current life points."

"Okay! I´m ready, who´s gonna go first?", the white-haired girl said.

"But why should we accept?", the blue/pink Guy asked once more.

"You won´t remember this encounter either way.", Valia said, "you will be sent back to your world after this duel is over, with no time passing. It will neither do harm or good."

The girl sounded like she didn´t want to play anymore because of that, but said, "But I´ll go first!"

"Are you sure? I´m your enemy in your home world, shouldn´t I be the first?", the pink-haired boy said

"I don´t think that matters.", the other boy said, "We won´t remember this anyway as this strange woman said. And what are the names of our opponents?"

We quickly exchanged names, learning that the white-haired girl was named Mayoi Miyabino, the pink-haired and tanned Guy was Chihiro Himegeki and the dual-color guy was Yusaku Fujiki, Making me think that he actually is a future Yu-Gi-Oh!-protagonist.

"However there will be two other special rules involved due to my three challengers origins.", Valia said.

"Are you kidding me?", Mike said.

"For one thing, during the duels of Mayoi and Yusaku the Action Field Crossover will be active."

"That´s a suprise.", Cathy said, "But as future lancers we have no Problems with Action Duels!"

But she was for some reason reluctant to use Action Cards in her previous duels. And I don´t buy that it was out of pure confidence in her own skills, she didn´t really make me believe that lie.

"The second one is that all summons of the extra decks will be restricted in a certain manner.", Valia continued.

"But how?", Cathy asked. Oh yeah, Cathy is the only one to really use her extra deck, barring the leftovers I had from my Lightsworn Deck and some other cards, though Kaiju´s are the main focus of it.

"There will be an additional Monster Zone, the "Extra Monster Zone", in which only Extra Deck Monsters can go and you only can summon in those zones. There are ways to bypass that, but you will learn about that when Mayoi, Yuya or Chihiro use the appropriate cards."

"Wait, so you three are from Yuya´s World?", Mayoi asked.

"Wait, you know Yuya? How the-", Mike asked, but he was too confused to complete his question.

"Oh, it´s a weird story, but-", she began, but was interrupted by Valia.

"I don´t think they need to learn, so can you start with the duel "

"Then I will go first.", Mike declared, "I have no problems with the restricted extra deck and can even lock them out of that one zone, so I should go first."

"You can choose the next duelist once a loss happens. Let´s begin the duel for your continued journey!"

"DUEL!", Mayoi and Mike exclaimed.

 _Action field:on_

 _Crossover_

 **Mayoi Miyabino (4000lp) vs Mike Cardwright (4000lp)**

* * *

 _Mike´s POV L2_

"I will let Mike begin.", Valia said and both of us immediately collected the first nearby Action Card, after all ,as long we´re not exhausted, there´s no reason not to use this weapon.

"I start with Domain of the True Monarchs,which, as Long as I have no Extra deck and and a Tribute summoned monster while you don´t, you can´t summon from the Extra Deck.", I explained.

"But that way you won´t learn how we circumvent the summon limit.", she pointed out.

"I don´t need to know if I can prevent you from summoning anything! I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire! ( **ATK:800** ) I use the Third effect of Domain to reduce Erebus the Underworld Monarch´s Level by two!  
And I summon him in Addition to my normal summon thanks to Eidos´ effect! Royalty of Netherworld, use your weaponry to put your foe´s army into disarray!  
Come forth, Level 8, Erebus the otherworld Monarch!( **ATK:2800** ) Erebus effect now allows me to send The Prime Monarch and Pantheism of the Monarchs to the graveyard to Shuffle a Random card from your hand into your deck!"

Unfortunately it was her Action card that burst into bubbles.

"So Action Cards cannot be shuffled into the deck and are destroyed. Yuya never mentioned that. Guess it doesn´t happen often.", she said.

"How do you actually know Yuya?", I asked nd to calm down Valia I added ,"It won´t stall our duel for too Long, I promise!"

"Well, one day he suddenly appeared in our world to help us fight a certain group of criminals.", she said.

"So it´s like with us. Only we appeared in an alternate version of Yuya´s World.", I said.

"And because we apparently aren´t good enough as duelists-", Cathy added looking over to Valia, "We are having this last duel to prove that we are worthy of this "Sudden Adventure". But don´t even think about Holding back!"

"She´ll probably notice. And say that our victory doesn´t mean anything.", Jonny muttered.

"So that´s the purpose of this duel. Are you connected to someone named Dark Sagess?", Yusaku asked Valia.

"Or Dusktopia?", Chihiro added.

"I am not connected to either of those beings and know nothing about their missions.", Valia claimed, but I´m not so sure. Not that we are going to find it out or anything.

"And I continue as promised! I banish Pantheism to reveal three copies of March of the Monarchs and add one to my hand. I activate it right away! Now Erebus cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!"

" _But she can still take it of your field by other ways! Don´t underestimate her!_ ", Another Voice said.

"Who was that?", Jonny wondered.

"That was Ignis, my dueling AI, I was wondering when he would start commenting. Just ignore him."

" _How mean! Someone tell him to apologize!_ "

"Yes, don´t you know what happens when sentient AIs get mistreated?", Mayoi said, and it sounded like she was 100% serious... but let´s not focus on that.

"Aaaaanyway, I have to end my turn now.", I said, turning the attention back to the duel. The rest of my hand was Zaborg and Thestalos in their normal forms, not really much I could do.

"My turn, draw! I use Foolish Burial to mill HorReaper KnighTrap, now Dominion gets destroyed since he hit the graveyard without being destroyed!"

"It was to good to be true.", I sighed, "But now I can banish something to revive Prime in monster form."

She jumped onto some higher platforms to get another Action Card and answered: "But will you do that? I use Horrible Fusion!"

"They´s not gonna pull out the way to summon multiples from the extra deck?", Jonny gasped.

"This lets me fusion summon a HorReaper Fusion Monster, using monsters from my hand or field! I use MadMace and Amnesimaniac! Tortured Souls of no memory or sanity! Use your spiritual remains for the reckless warrior of darkness! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 5, HorReaper BeserKatana!" ( **ATK:1900** )

"But in the anime, only creepy people get decks like these, don´t they?", Cathy asked Jonny.

"It would certainly be an unusual one if she´s a character in one.", he answered.

"Wait, so you are from a world where Yuya´s adventure is a piece of fiction?", Mayoi said, "That´s just like Chihiro! Only we´re on different sides usually."

"These similarities just keep appearing.", I muttered, "So, how are you going to take down Erebus with your monster?"

"First, the effect of MadMace grants my Fusion the ability to deal piercing damage and AmnesiManiac negates the effect of March. And with BeserKatana´s effect I can banish any of the three reapers in my graveyard to attack again."

"And how will you increase the ATK of your monster?", I said, though even if she has the right card, with the Action speel Overpass in my hand I can stop it, though just to be sure, I did run next to a platform with an Action Card, as did Mayoi.

"I activate Horrible Brutality, this card Acts like a Limiter Removal to my HorReapers! ( **ATK:1900-3800** ) I attack you directly! And with the Action Spell Mini Push he gains 100 ATK and you can´t avoid the damage! ( **ATK:3800-3900** ) Beserker Slice!"

"I use the Action Spell Overpass! This swaps our attack points!", I countered and took the card from the platform

"I use No Action! And from the platform next to that Crush Action! Now you can´t defend yourself with Action Cards for the rest of this turn! The attack continues! ( **Mike LP:4000-2900** ) I banish AmnesiManiac-"

Is this the end already? And why did two Anti-Action Card Action Cards have to be next to each other? But maybe I can do one last thing for my next partner at the very least.

"Wait a sec! You´ve won, I won´t try to cheat, but can I revive Prime Monarch after the final attack hits?", I asked Valia weakly.

"In the original WRGP that worked for Crow, he could use Urgent Tuning to summon Blackwinged Dragon after being defeated by Granel!", Jonny pointed out.

"Of course I´ll allow it, but if you want to continue, you should avoid suffering further one-turn kills.", Valia answered.

"There is one other thing that I should mention to Mayoi,", Yusaku intervened, "You could collect all of the remaining 15 Action cards on this field to ban Action cards for the next duel, allowing neither player to use it. They have served you well during this duel and you probably don´t need more of them."

"There is another rule you should be aware of, If a duel ends so does the current turn, meaning that Beserkatana will be banished due to Brutality´s drawback, leaving you with only the card in your hand to defend yourself.", Valia revealed.

"Then I will just declare a direct attack with BeserKatana. ( **Mike LP:2900-3900=0** )", Mayoi said.

"I will banish Domain to revive the Prime Monarch. Sorry for leaving only this card and a negated March." ( **DEF:2400** ), I apologized

 **WINNER: Mayoi Miyabino**

* * *

 _Cathy´s POV L3_

I didn´t expect the first duel to go down this easily. It was shocking, in a discussion way back in the Arc-V world Jonny said, that we were playing very competitive decks and that some cards even had better effects than their real-life counterparts.  
But luck or the Heart of the Cards doesn´t seem to be on our side.

"I´ll go next. We shouldn´t wait for their Limit circumvention whatever. And I only need one monster from the extra deck at a time.", I said.

"But don´t refuse to collect Action Cards like you usually do. In this duel we have to be pragmatic and do everything we Can t win.  
It might make the difference between victory or defeat. If this is the same Crossover as the anime, then there should only be various helpful Action Cards on it and no negative cards.", Jonny told me. Ah, yes Action cards, however my confidence in my skills/a hatred against them isn´t my reason to refuse them at all, but I have no time to worry about that.

"Again sorry-", Mike said, but I interrupted: "It can´t be helped, maybe I can pull out a rank 5 monster with Prime. And I just I don´t need dozens of Extra Deck Monsters on the field."

"Yeah, maybe if I only lasted longer to find out how they would get multiples onto the board, but no use in complaining. Let´s get on with it!"

"Alright, Mayoi, let´s duel!"

 **Cathy Yamamura (4000lp) vs Mayoi Miyabino (4000lp)**

"As this isn´t the first turn in the overall duel, you may draw.", Valia said.

"Then I draw! I start with Pot of Duality, instead os special summoning this turn, I add one card from the top 3 to my hand! Out of Artifact Scythe, Sanctum and Maxx C; I choose Sanctum!  
I summon Traptrix Myrmeleo ( **ATK:1600** ) and add Traptrix Traphole Nightmare to my hand. I set four cards and attack directly!( **Mayoi LP:4000-2400** ) And by getting this Action card I end my turn.", good the card wasn´t to far away and I didn´t need to exert myself, meanwhile Mayoi obtained another card leaving 13 on the field.

"My turn, draw! I activate Go to Hell and add HorReaper GravediGloves to my hand. I summon it! ( **ATK:1400** ) I discard the Action spell to summon two Tokens ( **DEF:0** )", she then ran to another platform for an Action Card, perfect opportunity to use mine.

"I use Takeover Action to steal that card!", I countered, leaving only 12 of them on the field. The card I stole was Avoid, and before continuing her turn, she ran straight for the next card, "And before you do anything with those Tokens, I activate Artifact Sanctum to summon Sycthe from my deck! ( **ATK:2200** ) Since Scythe was summoned outside of my turn you cannot Special Summon from the Extra deck this turn!"

" _She can lock out the extra deck too? Now Mayoi can´t Link Sum-_ ", the AI said.

"Be quiet, we´re not supposed to help them.", Yusaku said an muted his programm.

"So this way to summon Extra deck Monsters into zones besides the EMZ is called Link Summoning. How could this possibly work?", I though out loud.

"However, I´m not done yet! I Special summon HorReaper PitchFreak ( **ATK:1700** ) and use his effect to "pitch" one HorReaper from my deck!"

"Not gonna take a chance, I negate that with Traptrix Traphole Nightmare!"

"Then I end my turn.", she said. Looks like we Can pay curbstomp back with curbstomp!

"My turn, draw! I summon Maxx C ( **ATK:500** ) and turn The Prime Monarch in attack Position ( **ATK:1000** ) and then attack GravediGloves with Scythe! ( **Mayoi LP:2400-1600** ) C and Prime take out the Tokens! And now for an exact finish with Myrmeleo!"

"I don´t think so! I use the Action Spell Last 1, meaning that exactly one of my life point remains! ( **Mayoi LP:1600-1** )"

"Let´s hope this doesn´t go like it usually does in Yugioh when a character has less than 1000lp...", Jonny sighed. The rest of my backrow was Artifact Fingis, Moraltach and Begalltach. I have two other Maxx Cs in my hand. I didn´t use any of last turn because she wouldn´t conduct a whole lot of Special summons anyway. And Instantly Mayoi got another card into her hand, how is she this fit?

"I end my turn, by overlaying The Prime Monarch and Artifact Scythe into Artifact Durendal! ( **ATK:2400** )"

"I use the Action spell Lock out, to prevent Durendal´s effect from activating this turn! My turn, draw! I activate Fragile Rebirth, which revives a monster, but destroys it as soon as the effect is used!"

"But I discard Maxx C to draw for every Special Summon!"

"I revive PitchFreak and mill Katastrofusion! Katastrofusion banishes itself and two fusion materials for a HorReaper monster monster! I pick GravediGloves and PitchFreak!  
Dark Cloth, covering the sinful hands and doomed commoner, join Forces to become the pained scoundrel! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 4, HorReaper CrimiNail! ( **ATK:1800** ) Nail´s ability lets me banish PitchFreak to inflict 800 damage"! ( **Cathy LP:4000-3200** )"

"I´m not an expert on card design, but I´m pretty sure most decks either focus on effect OR battle damage.", I said.

"If you think that´s a strange gimmick you should wait for my deck.", Chihiro commented.

"And now, it´s time to Link Summon! The summoning condition is one HorReaper Fusion Monster, I set the Link Marker with HorReaper CrimiNail! pained scoundrel, make way to the necromancing Vampire! Come forth, Link 1, HorReaper ResurrecTalon! ( **ATK:666 Marker: Bottom-left** )"

"You promised to explain as soon as it happens.", Mike said, turning to Valia.

"Any monster fitting the conditions, as long as it is face-up can be sent to the graveyard to summon the monster. Any kind of extra deck monster can be summoned into the zone a monster points to. They also cannot exist in defense position", Valia replied.

"But it has to have some kind of good effect to make up for it´s summoning restriction, its low ATK and the fact that it only gives one Bonus summon.", Mike concluded.

"One last question before she reveals her monster´s effect", I said, "Have you somehow made our opponents a little bit luckier to make it less likely for us to win and stay in the adventure?"

"Of course she would.", Yusaku chimed in, "If she considers sending you on this sission a mistake, then she would only change her mind if you win a duel she considers impossible for you to win."

"I hate to say it, but Yusaku has a point.", Jonny said.

"Now to my card! RessurecTalon will revive CrimiNails Link Materials, but I cannot fusion summon with that exact number of fusion materials for the rest of this turn.", she then went on to pick up the Next action card. Now there are only 10 left and she walked further right to the next Action Card spot after that.

"If we don´t use all of our advantages to the fullest then your victory will be meaningless, so don´t expect me to refuse Valia´s help! I send Horrible Fusion to the graveyard with PitchFreak and then discard my action spell to summon Tokens with GravediGloves and pick up the Next Action Card right away!  
I banish Horrible Fusion from my graveyard to fuse Gloves, PitchFreak and one Token!  
Cloth covering the sinful hands, unreal effigy and doomed commoner, use the remainder of your mortal soul to form the ultimate punished Maiden! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6, HorReaper VirgIron! ( **ATK: 2500** ) I now can banish CrimiNail, PitchFreak, MadMace, GravediGloves and KnighTrap to inflict 2500 points of damage to you! Tears of-"

"Not so fast! One card I drew with Maxx C was Effect Veiler now you can´t inflict damage!", I countered.

"Then I enter the Battle Phase! I activate the Action Spell Discard-", then she turned to Valia, "I would consider it lucky if the Action Spell got discarded. And if the next one I pick would increase attack points.", she then turned to us, "I hate doing this, but if it raises the difficulty..."

"So... let me get this straight, you duel without honor for the sake of helping a complete stranger?", Jonny summed it up.

" _Since she might be doing more good than harm, it´s not actually honorless, but rather stepping out of a comfort zone._ ", Ignis said, " _But geez, this duel has doubled its weirdness faster than I´d ever have imagined. Why can´t you just fix all Problem with a snap of you fingers?_ "

"Have I ever confirmed that I was manipulating her card? And all my powers only affect this will have to get lucky on your own", Valia said.

"So, she didn´t do it?.", Mayoi wondered, but the Action Spell got Chosen by the duel disks randomizer anyway.

"Then I´ll discard that Action Spell. Go ahead.", she of course went for the next one right away.

"*huff*, this is more exhausting than it seems, but- I attack your Maxx C with VirgIron!"

Crap, if she gets something that boosts her monster by more than 1200 then I´m done for and Jonny has to duel all three of them. However most Action Cards are pretty far from my current position, now I need to really run too! In fact, I headed into the same direction as her, if I can get it instead, she will have no Chance to get a No Action or something! However, she is way faster than me, and I´m tiring out too fast, why did I keep this a secret?!  
With Mayoi way ahead of me, I collapsed.  
Yes, the reason why I never bothered collecting Action Cards unless they were really close, was my poor health which I kept secret from my friends, even in this adventure to save an unknown world, because I would eventually just be left behind to do nothing and of course, because I did underestimate it at the same time.  
But why am I telling you? You came here for this 3 vs 3 duel, not to hear my life´s story.  
Then I woke up, feeling better all of a sudden.

"Wha- what´s going on?", I mumbled.

"What´s going on?! You collapsed, you could have died, if Valia didn´t have healing powers in this cave!", Jonny said with tears in his Eyes.

"Why did you never tell us?!", Mike cried.

"Well, the obvious reasons, being ashamed of it, thinking I would be left behind while you get to join the lancers and underestimating by how much it would matter.", I answered weakly.  
Mayoi let out a huge sigh of relief, being visibly terrified by what just happened: "If someone died again with me being unable to do anything about it, I wouldn´t have known what to do... I just used Power Lance on VirgIron and continued the attack without realizing at first, what just happened."

"That means, my life points are at 1200 now. Since I´m healedm let´s continue! We don´t want to leave this Adventure just yet!", I solemnly declared.

"Really? Are you sure?", Jonny asked worriedly.

"Yes, don´t you want to continue too? Even if previously all we did was take part in duels and not form bonds with anyone else, we can change that, if- no, WHEN we win our Second Chance!", I answered with determination, "And thanks for healing me, Valia."

"I did what was necessary. Don´t forget, my concern that you would not make it safely trough this adventure was part of the reasons I decided to Remove you from this. And testing whether you´d be fit for it, was the reason for dropping you off at a point where Shun Kurosaki would challenge you.", Valia explained, "And I did not cure your condition, that is not part of my abilities"

"Then it´s still my turn. I banish the Second Horrible Fusion to fuse all of my monsters into CronuScythe. ( **DEF:2000** ) I banish two of his fusion materials and destroy Artifact Durendal. Your turn.", Mayoi continued.

"My turn, draw!", I have 8 cards now and I´ll use them to turn this around!, "I use Heavy Storm to destroy all of my face-down cards and summon all of the Artifacts! Come forth, Moralltach ( **ATK:2100** ) Fingis ( **ATK:1900** ) and Beagalltach ( **ATK:1400** ) I normal summon Fire Hand ( **ATK:1600** )", Maybe summoning all in attack mode is a bit reckless, but I have to take that risk and start an All-Out attack!, "I set 4 cards and go for the last action card."

"Seriously? After collapsing?", Chihiro gasped.

"I said "go" not "run".", I bluntly responsed as I walked a few meters and picked up a card from the ground, "Well, it´s good enough. I use Double Potion to give us bot 800 life points ( **Mayoi LP:1-801 Cathy LP:1200-2000** )"

"I´ll pass on them.", Mayoi said, "And I´m a bit tired myself."

"Can´t blame you. But if that´s the case I overlay my Fire Hand and Traptrix Myrmeleo into Traptrix Rafflesia ( **DEF:2500** ) I set one last card and destroy CronuScythe with Moralltach and attack directly with Fingis!" ( **Mayoi LP: 802-1900=0** )

 **WINNER: Cathy Yamamura**

"Yes! A first victory!", all three of us celebrated.

"So, who´s Next of you?", I asked.

"I want to.", Chihiro said, "Since you are in a situation very similar to me. I want to see you fighting Spirit and learn about you. Typical Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff, even if I won´t remember it. And from a strategical point of view, Yusaku could deal easier with any leftover cards I might have."

"Fine by me.", Yusaku answered.

"DUEL!"

 **Cathy Yamamura** **(2000lp) Chihiro Himegeki (4000lp)**

"My turn, draw. So just like me you were dragged into an anime world and you want to stay in this adventure, even though you haven´t formed any sort of bond with anyone and don´t have any special memories? Sounds almost like a bad fanfic."

"And to make it worse, only Jonny watched this show, I and Mike initially only had some bad decks made out of cards we still had, but didn´t you want to learn all of that trough the card game?", I argued.

"Then I´ll do just that. I activate the spell Tidal Loss to banish Sea Scales Sage and Amazoness from my deck. I activate the spell Tidal Resurface, which allow me to Special summon one banished Sea Scales Monster and simply place another one the field without banishing. The summoned of my two banished monsters will be Amazoness! ( **ATK:2600** ) Her effect will now banish EVERYTHING I control!"

"No way! First I chain the last Maxx C to draw cards and then I use the effect of Rafflesia! I detach Myrmeleo to use Traptrix Traphole Nightmare from my deck and destroy her! You´re right about your deck being way crazier than being able to deal lots of burn AND battle damage! Too bad I saw trough it!"

"Do you think I didn´t know about you possibly having another one of those in your deck or backrow? And remember Sage ( **ATK:150** ) still hits the field anyway.  
I normal summon Sea Scales Sagess, who can banish everything to rearannge the top of my deck!", I would have had comething to stop it, but I have the feeling thats such a card should be saved up for comething more dangerous, "And since Sage was banished alongside everything on my field he gets to banish Rafflesia face-down!"

"Fine by me. Because Now I activate Wonder Xyz to overlay Beagalltach and Fingis into my Second Durendal! Thanks for clearing out the Extra Monster Zone."

"Then I activate Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 life points and banish a spell or trap card. ( **Chihiro LP:4000-3000** ) I pick the middle one!"

"Do it. You obviously have a more dangerous card than that."

"It´s already much more intense than my duel.", Mike complained.

"Have you forgotten your stakes?", Yusaku asked.

"Perhaps trying to see the fun parts of duel monsters is how they deal with this heavy situation.", Mayoi suggested.

"Since I have a banished Sea Scales Monster, I can Special summon Sea Scales Priestess! I use her effect to place the banished Sage on my field!"

"Draw number two! And I activate Divine Wrath to discard one card and negate your Priestess. And I still have three more cards to counter you with!"

"Even a counter to this? I use Card of Sanctity, which banishes my hand, field and graveyard to draw two cards!"

"That´s crazy! And didn´t the anime-?", Jonny gasped.

"This one´s a little bit different. And now I use the drawn Ritual Spell Birth of the Tidal Dragon!"

"I detach an overlay unit from Durendal to make you destroy one spell or trap instead!"

"I choose the one on the very left.", he answered.

And it was a second copy of Artifact Fingis, which will summon itself in Defense Position and prevent all effect damage this turn. And since I just summoned an Artifact from my hand I Special summon Artifact Imago ( **DEF: 1400** ) who will prevent all battle damage this turn."

"However, even without Valia helping me, the Heart of the Cards was still on my side! I use Restauration of Rites to add Birth from my graveyard back to my hand. And I use it again! I Shuffle two banished Sea Scales monster to Ritual summon a Level 2 Ritual monster from my deck!"

"You know, it´s kind of funny how many non-link summoning techniques we are seeing here.", Jonny commented.

"Dragonic Sister/Show us your power and ne-/ver be forgotten! RITUAL SUMMON! Level 2! Come forth and guard me! Sea Scales Ritual Dragon! ( **DEF:3400** ) But it´s not over yet! After being succesfully Ritual Summoned, she has to be used as a Link Material!  
Dragonic Brother/ return all favors you got / and soar through the sky! **  
**LINK SUMMON! Link 1! Come forth and Show your strenght! Sea Scale Link Dragon! ( **ATK:1600 Marker: Down** ) When he is Link summoned, I get to revive Ritual Dragon at his Link Point!"

"It´s as if there was a Ritual and Link Dimension now. And he basically got two strong monsters trough one singly card.", Mike said.

" I activate the effect of Ritual Dragon! For each banished card this turn you lose 450 life points WITHOUT taking damage. Those were, the two cards from Tidal Loss, Sage and Sagess, then the face-down from cosmic cyclone, the four cards in my graveyard and upstart goblin from my hand! And even better, whether you have a way to defend yourself or not; Link Dragon will increase my life points by the POTENTIAL life loss! ( **Chihiro LP:3000-7500** )"

"Then it will stay "potential"! I negate your effect with Solemn Strike by paying 800 life points! ( **Cathy LP:2000-1200 Chihiro LP:7500-8300** )", I countered.

"My Ritual Spell Can banish itself face-down instead if my monsters would leave the field without banishing. Then Ritual Dragon will take out Artifact Imago. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I may have given you some extra life points by putting up more of a fight, but you have special summoned five times. Giving me five cards to take that Dragon of yours out! My first Move is too detach an overlay unit from Durendal to reshuffle them!"

"I chain the effect of Ritual Dragon! All my cards are banished, but since Link Dragon was one of them Durendal´s effect will be negated and he will be banished face-down! And Link Dragon can return himself into the extra deck to put all other cards back to the field!"

"Oh, my hand wasn´t that bad. And I overlay Artifact Fingis and Moraltach into Adreus Keeper of Armageddon! ( **ATK:2600** ) I detach an overlay unit to destroy your Dragon!"

"I´ll rather let her leave the field on her own terms and effect!"

"Then I normal summon Ice Hand ( **ATK:1400** ) and set two cards. Both of my monsters attack directly. ( **Chihiro LP:8300-6900-4300** ) Your Move."

"I draw and unfortunately pass."

"It seems like his luck ended... unless.", Jonny muttered.

"I normal summon Traptrix Dionea ( **ATK:1700** ) and revive Myrmeleo in Defense Position with her. I attack directly with Adreus! ( **Chihiro LP:4300-1700** )"

"Since I took damage while not controlling anything, I Can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ( **ATK:2700** ) and since that was battle damage I get a Token with equal ATK. ( **ATK:2600** )"

"Argh, I fell for it. I set another card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I use Tidal Last Stand, by shuffling up to three banished Sea Scales or Tidal cards to my deck, I draw that many cards. I choosse the Remaining Amazoness, Tidal Resurface and Priestess! It all depends on this...", he too a deep breath and then drew,"First, I use Localized Trunade to clear your backrow! And Raigeki to clear out your monsters. I set a monster, turn the token into Defense Position and attack you directly! ( **Cathy LP:1200-2700=0** )"

 **WINNER: Chihiro Himegeki**

* * *

 _Jonny´s POV L4_

"I hope I´ve done enough.", Cathy said.

"Yes, If this goes like it usually does in Yu-Gi-Oh!, then I´m at least going to beat him to duel Yusaku, so don´t worry", I said with confidence.

"But he was even luckier than Mayoi, those draws on his last turn were just too good.", Mike said.

"Hey, he can´t be the only duelist with the Heart of the Cards on his side!", I said.

"There is one thing I should tell you.", Chihiro said, "While you want to at least finish this adventure, I wouldn´t say the same thing about mine. I´ve been forcefully dragged into this by someone else and if I could return to my world at any time, I would do it.  
And in fact, the name Chihiro Himegeki was just a fake name that I´ve given myself to separate my real self and the one stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. My real name is Emmanuel Richter, funny enough my last name is the german word for judge, Considering how I will judge whether you continue or not."

"So we´re in these worlds under similar conditions, but think differently about it. were you sent there alone?", I asked.

"Yes. Perhaps that´s the reason. And the last thing I did, was have some stupid banter with my sister, so if that was the last Memory of my home...", he said.

"Then do it, how they always do in anime. Don´t give up."

"We´ll see if that´s enough. DUEL!"

 **Jonathan Smith (4000lp) vs Emmanuel Richter (1700lp)**

"My turn, draw! I use Terraforming to get the field speel Kyoutou Waterfront and activate it! Then I activate my continous spell The Kaiju Files and set two cards. I activate The interrupted Kaiju Slumber which destroya all monsters!"

"M face-down card Sea Scales Saviour is banished when it leaves the field and I Can add a card that is banished face-down to my hand!"

" It won´t be of much use.  
Slumber doesn´t just destroy monsters it also summons a Kaiju to each field. I bring Gadarla ( **ATK:2700** ) to your field and Radian ( **ATK:2800** ) to my field. Since two Kaiju´s have been summoned the Files gain two Counters ( **Files KC:0-2** )  
Two cards were sent to the graveyard and Kyoutou also gains two Counters ( **Kyoutou KC:0-2** )  
I remove one of the two Counters from each to Special summon a token with Radian´s effect. ( **ATK:2800** ) Then I use the effect of Kaiju Files to replace Gadarla with Gameciel. ( **ATK:2200** ) Now both spells gain the two Counters back. I attack Gameciel with Radian! ( **Emmanuel LP:1700-1100** ) Then the Radian Token attacks directly! ( **Emmanuel:1100-2800=0** )"

 **WINNER: Jonathan Smith**

"That´s the payback for these STUPIDLY lucky draws that beat Cathy and Mike. And now, time for the last one.", I said.

"I really wonder why I did question your motivation when I won´t even remember these events, but I have faith in you three that you could succed.", Emmanuel/Chihiro said, I think I will refer to him as Chihiro, after all, I don´t know anything about his true self.

"There are three reasons why _I_ , inspite of these circumstances will give it my all. 1. I have a feeling we will remember this someday, even if that may not happen instantly. 2. I never hold back in a duel and 3. This has been said before, but your victory won´t count if we don´t use 100%.", Yusaku said.

"Oh, and that´s his catchphrase in the anime.", Emmanuel/Chihiro added. Huh, so he IS a Yugioh Protagonist.

"And now for the final duel that will decide everything.", Valia said.

"DUEL!"

 **Jonathan Smith (4000lp) vs Yusaku Fujiki (4000lp)**

 _Action Field:on_

 _Crossover_

"My turn, draw! Since you control a Kaiju-", he began.

"What!? You have them too?", everyone, except for Mayoi and Valia gasped.

"I can Special summon Radian the Interdimensional Kaiju from my hand! ( **Kaiju Files KC:2-3** ) I usually have this card to get rid of monsters with strong protection effects, but in this Scenario-"

"Before you do anything with it, I use Kaiju Trap Hole! If my opponent has Kaiju´s on their field, they lose all attack and can´t use their effects for one turn! ( **ATK:2800-0** ) and if you are the original owner of that Kaiju, all cards that can gain KCs on my field gain them ( **Kyoutou KC:2-3 Kaiju Files KC:3-4** ) and I can place a Kaiju Spell or Trap card from my deck face-up on the field! I choose Kaiju Capture Mission! Looks like it was ME who benefited from the shared Kaiju!"

"I still got to summon a free monster. I normal summon Cyverse Converter and use its effect to change Radian´s type into cyverse!  
Then, since I only control cyverse type monsters, I Special summon Backup Secretary.", then he picked up his first Action card. Oh, right they´re here again!,  
Then I use One-time Passcode to summon a token ( **DEF:2000** ). Show yourself, circuit leading towards the future! The summoning condition is one normal monster!  
I set the Link Marker with the Passcode Token!  
LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 1, Link Spider! ( **ATK:1000 Markers: Down** ) Then I Link summon again! This time I use the cyverse-type monsters Radian and Cyverse Converter to summon Honeybot at Link Spiders arrow! ( **ATK:1900 Markers: Left, Right.** )  
Link monsters Can also replace as many materials as they have arrows! I use Honeybot and Backup Secretary as Link Material to summon Gaia Saber the Lighting Shadow! ( **ATK:2600 Markers: Left, Down, Right** ) Then I use Gaia Saber and Link Spider as a Link material for Firewall Dragon! ( **ATK: 2500 Markers: Up, Down, Left, Right** ) Then I use Soul Charge!"

"Wha-", Oh, I remember Rafael using that card in DM and there it only made the summoned monsters unable to attack and you only lost 500 lp for each... And the Action Card I collected was only Miracle...

"I summon Link Spider at Firewall´s Link Marker whiel putting Honeybot and Gaia Next to them. I revive Radian and Backup Secretary in Defense Position. ( **Yusaku LP: 4000-1500** ) I use Set Rotation to set Cynet Universe on your field and Castle Link on mine. This does not count as being destroyed by card effect, therefore Kyoutou cannot protect itsel.  
I use Castle Link´s effect to swap the positions of Link Spider and Firewall Dragon. Now since he has three mutual Links.", that must be link arrows pointing back and forth, " I can sent your Capture Mission, The Kaiju Files, and the Radian Token back to the hand.", yea that´s actually possible, "Now I use Link Spider, Backup Secretary and Radian as a Link Material for Powercode Talker! ( **ATK:2300 Markers: Left, Bottom-left, Right** )",  
his monsters from his point of view are arranged this way, from left to right: Powercode Talker, Gaia Saber, Firewall Dragon, Honeybot.

"Geez, you´re deck is crazily strong.", I muttered, but at least only Firewall and Powercode still have the ability to attack.

"I attack your Radian with Powercode Talker and Tribute the Gaia Saber he points to to double his ATK! ( **Powercode Talker:2300-4600** )"

"I use the Action Spell Miracle to protect him and halve the damage! ( **Jonny LP:4000-3100** )"

"I use the Action Spell Cracked Stone to destroy it anyway! Now Firewall can attack directly!", however, I dediced an Action card was not necessary.

"Huh, why is he not going for one? The next isn´t far away!", Mayoi wondered. I just revealed my face-down card right before the attack hit, in typical dramatic  
Yu-Gi-Oh!-fashion (hey, I had to use that chance!), and as the smoke cleared I began to explain: "You have made a really cool series of plays, but even you aren´t immune to making mistakes. I activate my Graydle Parasite!"

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was using Graydle Kaiju´s and not just the pure version?

"Now, since you are attacking directly I can Special summon Graydle Eagle ( **ATK:1500** ), Go ahead and see what happens.", I challenged him, but then Yusaku did Something no Yu-Gi-Oh!-character has ever done, he tapped something on his duel disk and read the effect of my card.

"Since when can you do that in the anime?!", I gasped.

"In the series I got sent into, you can apparently do that anytime.", Chihiro said.

"Interesting. Not even I was aware of that.", Valia said.

"So you will be able to take control of my monsters, if I destroy it by battle or monster effect."

" _And there´s probably a green and red one too, for traps and spells! And quick get Powercode Talker off the field, If he can take it and summon another monster, we´re done for!_ ", Ignis panicked.

"In that case, I will not attack and enter Main Phase 2. Now I use Powercode Talker and Honeybot as Link Materials for another Gaia Saber the Lightning Shadow."

" _Yes! With only a 100 ATK difference he needs to bring out strong monsters of his own to deal a lot of damage!_ "

"But first-", he collected another Action Card, by hopping onto Gaia Saber and flying to a higher platform. Right, by riding your monsters you can ingnore the physical requirements, but my Kaiju´s are too huge to Move around in here

" _You know, I´m suprised and relieved these touchable hologramms work perfectly._ ", Ignis sighed.

"Wait, what?", I said.

" _Yeah, we just copied the software from Yuya´s duel disk, dunno why the Hologramms still are touchable._ ", he said.

"I´m not sure if that will be as safe in my world as it is here, you´re helping with, aren´t you, Valia?", Yusaku asked.

"Yes, indeed.", she answered.

"Geez if most of her powers weren´t restricted to this realm, there really would be no need for us.", Mike muttered.

"I wonder if Action Cards that are on a higher platform are better, but first: My turn, draw! And now, take me up Eagle!", It felt weird to grab the slimy bid legs, but it was suprisingly easy to fly him. And the card I picked up was: Double Draw, it would let both of us draw two cards, but for now, I´ll refrain, from using it  
"I set a card and activate Kaiju Files again, and I flip up Cynet Universe! This may increase the power of your monsters ( **Firewall Dragon ATK:2500-2800 Gaia Saber ATK:2600-2900** ), but I use its effect to Shuffle Radian back into my deck.  
Then I banish the interrupted Slumber to add Kumongous to my hand! Now, tell me, what else Can your Firewall Dragon do?"

"It has an effect that lets me Special summon any monsters from my hand, if a monster it points to leaves the field. That is all."

"Then I tribute your Firewall Dragon and summon Kumongous to your field ( **ATK:2400 Kaiju Files KC:0-1** ) Now Graydle Eagle, attack into it!"

"I use the Action Card Choice of Miracle! I choose for no monster to be destroyed by this battle! ( **Jonny LP:3100-2200** )"

"No! He could have stolen it, and then replaced it with a better one!", Cathy commented.

"In that Case, I set one other card and-", should I use double draw?

"Use whatever you have before he negates it!", Mike yelled. That´s right! He´s using every free Second to make the most out of a powerful tool like this, I can´t waste time thinking whether to activate cards!

"I activate the Action spell Double Draw! Two different players get to draw two cards! Of course, that´s you and me!"

"I use the Action spell, Crush Action! You won´t get another one for this turn. And if I keep collecting as long as you play-",

"I use Owner´s Seal! Kumongous gets back to me! But I replace him with Files´ effect! I choose Gameciel! ( **DEF:3000 Kaiju Files KC:1-2** ) Them I use the Spell Counter Overflow! This doubles the amount of counters on my card! ( **Kaiju Files KC:2-4** ) I end my turn!"

"* _sigh_ *, _we weren´t able to get all remaining Action Cards on this field. But of Ccurse, flying akwardly on this Dragon, wasn´t really the best strategy for that._ ", Ignis complained.

"I don´t think Yusaku was in the mood for running around as fast as he could, because, you know-", Mayoi said.

"And flying on Gaia Saber is probably still better than that.", Chihiro said.

"Those were my reasons.", Yusaku said.

"No Third one?", I joked.

"This "catchphrase" as Emmanuel put it, comes from a person giving me courage ten years Ago, I should avoid overusing it if I can to preserve its meaning.", Yusaku said. I think Chihiro coughed something like "Yeah, definetly not overused", but I´ll return my focus to the duel.  
We both ran for an Action card in the middle between us and we both grabbed it at the same time, trying to pull it out from the others hand. It was just as ridiculous as it sounded

"Seriously? Card Tug-o-War?", I said.

"It´s ridiculous, but I never give less than 100%!", Yusaku declared, geez that guy had a suprisingly strong pull. If Action Cards could be teared, that card would be in two pieces at this point

"Why didn´t you switch directions the moment we ran into the same direction?", I asked.

"There is just one reason: If I managed to get it, you wouldn´t be able to get Something like No Action easily, forcing you to rely on the face-down cards and Gameciel´s effect!", he said, but in the end I snatched it.

"I use the Action Spell Encore! And I reuse... Crush Action!"

"What? But what if-", Mike began.

"Action Cards can be used by both players. They aren´t just able to get ME out of a pinch, they can be used by both players. And considering he´s a Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist..."

"So you are trying to grab the rest in this turn?", Cathy asked.

"Yes. And at the very least I want to stand right next to the last card!", I said.

" _So, Yusaku?_ ", Ignis asked.

"I will not stop or help him.", he answered, "My turn, draw! I use my own Raigeki!"

"Negate with Gameciel! ( **Kaiju Files KC:4-2** )", I countered and grabbed one doomed action card.

"I summon Draconet and use its effect to summon a Level 2 or one normal monster from my deck.", he continued.

"Not gonna let you either!" ( **Kaiju Files KC:2-0** ), I countered again and grabbed two doomed action cards during that time, "So, how many and where?"

"You won´t have much time to think! I use Enemy Controller to him into attack Position! ( **ATK:2200** ) I attack him with Gaia Saber! Lightning Shadow Impaler!"

"I use my face-down card!", I said as I ran towards another Action card, "Mirror Force!", that card helped us three to survive an OTK against Shun Kurosaki, and this time it will Help us to win the whole fight!

"I end my turn.", Yusaku said.

"*huff*, not gonna take more risks", I said and picked up the Action card

" _Now he´s tired, because Gameciel was to huge to ride on._ "

"Are you sure?", Yusaku asked me, "You don´t seem to have the same physical problems as your previous partner. Has the earlier incident made you more reluctant to collect them. And you still have the Option to walk towards it and do Something to prevent the time Limit from running out in case it takes too Long."

"I´m no loophole abuser.", I said, "And don´t give me tips, it will make our victory wor-."

"It won´t be worthless.", Valia intervened, "You turned out to be strong after all. If you win, I will let you continue this Mission."

"Really?", Cathy and Mike asked.

"Yes. But you´ve not been impressive enough to make a loss forgivable.", she said coldly.

"ch. Fine. I Shuffle Kumingous back into my deck with Cynet Univers and I reveal my face-down Kaiju Capture Mission and gain a counter my turning Gamecial face-down. ( **Capture Mission KC:0-1** )"

"I will activate my Action Spell, Last Escape, this turn, if our Life points are about to hit Zero, they will be doubled before the subtraction."

"I flip summon Gameciel and then-", I looked at the cards in my hand, Avoid, and Graydle Impact, not much I could do with, I do have Kaiju´s with more than 3000 attack and could use Kaiju Files to get them on board, but with his luck in Action Cards, I don´t want to lose a tool for negation, but what if he didn´t get a good Action Card as his Next one and I waste a Chance to defeat him?  
Am I seriously considering Yu-Gi-Oh!-Protagonist luck while deciding about my strategy?  
Aaaaand while I was thinking, he already collected the next one.  
I took a deep breath and said: "I´ll assume you got a good Action card, which means- I attack directly with Gameciel! ( **Yusaku LP:1500-3000-800** ) I activate Graydle Impact and in the End Phase, I add Graydle Alligator to my hand!", I could have gotten rid of my own Avoid by negating Gameciels attack, but what if I need the protection again.

"He didn´t block it. Did he get a bad one, or is it because Last Escape would allow him to survive anyway or because Gameciel would negate it?", Mayoi wondered.

"Were you seriously just trying to predict Yusaku´s luck?", Chihiro asked.

" _Bad thing, because now we´re gonna win!_ ", Ignis said.

"If your last draw is lucky!", Cathy said.

"My turn, draw! I use Aurora Draw! Since my hand is empty I draw two cards!"

"I nega- wait a sec- the counters!", I realized, "All this time, I wondered whether I should replace Gameciel or not, I forgot that Kaiju Files doesn´t gain counters from flip summoning!"

"Damn it! Are we going to lose?!", Mike yelled.

"First, I Special summon Link Slayer ( **ATK:2000** ), since I don´t control monsters. Now I summon Cyverse Gadget ( **ATK:1400** ) who can revive Cyverse Converter. And now, for my final Link Summons! Show yourself, Circuit towards the future! Messenger Knight of new age, use your blade to parry it all! The summoning conditions are two or more effect monsters! I set the Link Markers with Cyverse Converter, Gadget and Link Slayer! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link three, Decode Talker! ( **ATK:2300 Markers: Up, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** ) Since Gadget was sent to the graveyards I can summon a token, but I Immediately use it to Link summon Link Spider!  
Due to Link Spider being located next to his marker, just like Gameciel, he gains 1000 attack points! And there´s still Cynet Universe! ( **ATK:2300-3300-3600** )"

" _Yeah, even a stylish little poem!_ ", Ignis cheered.

"Attack Gameciel! Decode End!", Decode talker got ready to swing his blade, but-

"I use Avoid! Your attack is negated!"

"By tributing Link Spider, I can negate a card that targets Decode Talker! Decode parry!", Gamecial was about to dodge with suprising Speed for his size, but Decode Talker simply threw his sword to the side in advance, shattering the giant monster. ( **Decode Talker ATK:3600-3100 Jonny LP:2200-1300** )

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I summon Graydle Aligator ( **ATK:500** ) and destroy it together with your Decode Talker thanks to Graydle Impact! I set a card my turn.", I had walked to another card, which turned out to be Acceleration, a card used to negate effect damage. Not the best, but...

"So you absolutely don´t want me to have a monster? Then let´s see, what this Destiny Draw holds! I summon Cyverse Wizard ( **ATK:1900** ) I use the Action Spell Bi-attack on him! ( **ATK:1900-3800** )"

"So you weret lucky with the Action card, but in other ways than I expected, summoning Something with Graydle Parasite won´t do anything.  
I was foolish to think I could predict your luck, or rather,of course it would fail the moment I relied on you having it."

"Are you surrrendering?"

"Does it matter, whether I go out with honor or not? My Action Card was for effect damage and the face-down is Graydle Split, which is equally useless in this situation. And with all those mistakes I made..."

"I see. Cyverse Wizard. Attack directly. ( **Jonny LP: 1600-1900=0** )"

 **WINNER:Yusaku Fujiki**

"DAMMIT!", I screamed, "Me and my stupid mistakes! If I had only-"

"Hey, don´t worry. You just don´t get to have an Adventure in an anime World.", Chihiro said, "You are still alive and have your friends. Live goes on. Just not in Arc-V."

"He´s right, Jonny.", Mike said, "You made some mistakes during the duel, but didn´t you say something about Yusaku not being immune to misplays either?  
And as Chihiro/Emmanuel said, we didn´t really lose anything. We still have us. And an entire life. It just went back on its original path."

"Yeah, don´t be glum about it. At least we had an amazing duel before it ended. I never had any kind of game that was this exciting.", Cathy added.

"And to be fair, you really couldn´t have predicted Decode Talker.", Mayoi said, "Too bad, WE will forget about this. Unless the loss is only temporary, just like Yusaku predicted. Why was that again?"

"You´ll find out in case our do memories actually do return.", he just said.

" _But if we meet again, and I have my awesome body back, We should duel again! But in a huge tag duel with everyone playing at once! And you want to see our version of Yuya as well, right?_ ", Ignis said.

"That would be at crazy duel. But it would be a lot of fun. Thanks everyone.", I said.

"Have you forgotten about me?", Valia said.

" _Oh, so you did soften up and all those tears were for nothing?_ ", Ignis asked. His wording is a mood killer, but he sounded hopeful, which was nice of him in a weird way.

"No. You will have to return, now.", Valia answered.

"Not even some last moment to say goodbye to the people from Standard?", Cathy asked.

"No.", Valia answered.

"But there´s one request I have to make!", Mike barged in, "At least let us keep the decks when we return! And the memories! Please!"

"Fine, your decks will appear next to you when you return. Looks like I softened up after all, just in a different way than expected."

"In that case, goodbye, until the day we meet again.", Cathy and Mike said their goodbyes as well and we all stepped trough the Portal.

 **-the End-**

* * *

 **AN: And here we have the Special, which depending on Arc-VRAINS´ success it could be the first of many, but before I explains that, I´ll give you a small speech and as I usually do in Arc-VRAINS, talk about my writing decisions.  
It was a few years Ago that I found this side, ironically it wasn´t my Intention to look for great fanfics, I was searching for fanmade cards for Eita Kyuando´s Quiz archetype, because I found it to be a very interesting one. While looking for it, I stumbled over a three-shot fanfiction called Q,Q,Q!, written by Kim-Chang-Ra, which was the first fic I read on this site,  
at that time, as I was young and just looking for nice duels to read, the first fanfic that interested me beyond that was Dragonfanatic10s Secret of Summoning, unfortunately this is deleted. Brandon Kanbara, the OC-main character was called Gary-Stu by a reviewer, but at that time I,  
A. Didn´t know what that was and B. He was cool enough for me, my point is that this was the author who kept me on this site.  
Now, from rephrasing the special thanks section from my profile to something a little bit different, I want to mention the 3 biggest influences on my writing style:**

 **1\. OPFan37, there is no secret in that, I even use an archetype from Arc-VOC and my fanfics have similar concepts to that one.**

 **2\. NoxisZero, I wasn´t an avid Reader of Fighting for our Future, but your Author´s note from Chapter 10 really spoke to me and it is the reason why I never bothered following the canon VRAINS storyline for Arc-VRAINS. I hope one day, you will be able to continue writing your story, if you are still around here.**

 **3\. nightshroud96, maybe you are in the minority with your opinion on the 4 dimensional Dragons, but you have given me interesting ideas, that I will use in my own story. I hope you find the courage and motivation to write your own story one day.**

 **And for the final part of the speech, a small "Ode to fanfiction", because all the great fanfics I´ve Read on Yu-Gi-Oh! are the reason why this is my No.1 favorite Franchise. And it´s just fun to see all these stories, that for one reason or another never would be Official.  
And to thank a specific writer, Indecisive-san, your fanfic has taught, no convinced me not to judge books by their cover, because while Rule 63 (don´t confuse it with 34) might throw of a lot people, me being one of those, I still really like your story, and while I was sceptical of Arc-VOCs concept as well, this is on a different Level of "Did expect bad, but I liked it after all"  
Maybe it´s too small for some people, but I didn´t want to drag it out forever, but before I talk about my writing, Special mentions go to ThatLoneAvenger and CorrinetheAnime, my 2 short-term Beta-Readers, Unknowedz, the most frequent reviewer of my story as well as  
SSJGamerYT, Nowe712, darkblade2814 and dinosaurdactyl, the four people that both followed and favorited my old story, It wasn´t a good one in my eyes, but I hope this send-off satisfies you.**

 **Now to my writing, why did I choose the WRGP System? Writing a 3v3 duel would be even more complicated and I wanted to get this out on the 27th or 28th of March, the day I published Arc-VRAINS, or last updated Sudden Adventure, for anniversary reasons; and while my duels can be complex, I actually write these scripts in the same breath as the chapter itself, of course I do know who I let win beforehand, and a few cards that will appear, but Writing it spontaneously is more fun to me. Not that I don´t put some effort in my story  
And just aside, Artifact Fingis is an OC card featured in Sudden Adventure, named after Latin for "you imagine" and I thought, "Hey, why not create an Anti-Battle Damage counterpart of it?", and so Artifact Imago was created, named after the latin Word for Idea, sorry for not having a 100% accurate meta-deck reconstruction.  
And you might come to realize that some cards didn´t work in this duel like they do in the anime or real life, that´s because I modified their effects for my fanfics, not all of them because I think they should be better or have a restriction.  
Plus, I should tell you that in my Arc-VRAINS, Yusaku has received Link Monsters in a different order.  
And since I said that I like to improvise, yes the Action Card Tug-o-war between Jonny and Yusaku was 100% improvised, so were his misplays in the final moments. Maybe I should have gone those few steps and edit them out, but I was putting myself trough the stress of getting it out on a certain date for once, though I probably won´t repeat that ever again, including for the other special duels.  
Cathy´s collapsing was something that was vaguely hinted at in Sudden Adventure, which would have lead to her encountering one of the three people (as they were initially supposed to be) that brought them into Arc-V, while she was unconcious, I know I couldn´t bring every idea that was floating around in my head at some point during the active time of Sudden Adventure into this one-shot, but I somehow wanted to bring this one into it, even if it didn´t turn out to be some brilliant deconstruction of Action Dueling´s physical requirements.  
Before I go over the whole multiple Specials thing, here are ideas that very well could have been used in Sudden Adventure, had it gone on longer:**

 **-at least one of those three beings would play a Tramid deck, another one a Cubic deck, I can´t remember what the 3rd would have gotten. Each would have been encountered in a moment of danger**

 **-being eliminated from the Championships before the city-wide Battle Royal started, they would have been part of a Special force, that should intervene once the Obelisk Force attacked, they would have gained the following new decks: Jonny-Nekroz, Cathy-Tellarknights Mike-Shaddols**

- **they would have had dimensional counterparts, with the Fusion Counterparts playing Pepe decks, those counterparts also had absorbed the Synchro and Xyz one, before the beginning of the story**

- **Academia in general would have had acces to some really OP anime cards, like Nibelings Treasure**

- **The Lancers would be a way bigger team, with the following ones added: Mieru, Michio, Teppei, Hikage and Eita, of Course the people who were carded in Canon would have been saved. Eita would have been curious about the dissappearing feeds and have gone to verify the situation on his own during the battle Royal**

 **-We would have had a duel of: Cathy´s and Mike´ s and Fusion Counterpart, vs Cathy, Mike, Eita and Mieru**

 **-Jonny would have intruded in the same duel as Yugo**

 **-the fusion counterparts would have had ways to teleport the originals to their location, in which they would force the counterpart to duel them so they could absorb them more easily.**

 **-During the Synchro Arc, Team Taiyou would have appeared, using Random mish-mash decks, Taro would have dueled Cathyy using a combination of the anime card, Equivalent Exchange and Flower Stacking to destroy her deck**

 **-During the Synchro Invasion, the trio would have tried to free the tournament losers that were sent underground**

 **-Jonny would have dueled and lost against his Fusion Counterpart, the absorbtion would have sent him on a rampage, but in a 1 vs Multiple duel against the other Lancers, Hikage would have used a Ninjitsu card to giva a ninja the combined ATK of all monsters on the field, defeating him with over 10000 damage, causing him to split back into four, our group might have exploited this concept to split Yuto and Yuya**

 **-The Xyz and Synchro counterparts would have intruded in the Yuri vs Yugo duel, with Xyz quickly summoning Castell the Skyblaster Musketeer to get Starve Venom of the field (kinda like what Kaito and Edo did, but actually going against the enemy) and stop them from becoming one.**

- **In the Xyz Arc, we would have found out there is another faction going up against Academia, with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey being part of that.**

 **-the ceremonial duel would have been: Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka vs Jonny, Mike and Cathy; though I´m not quite sure, whehter I would have reused the WRGP style for that.**

 **Maybe you think these ideas are stupid, but If you like some of them, sure you can write reboot of Sudden Adventure, just PM me about it.  
I won´t reboot it myself; If I were to write another fanfic besides Arc-VRAINS, it would probably be a Danganronpa fanfiction and my next  
Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic will be the Sequel to Arc-VRAINS. Yes, when I finish it, I will give it a Sequel! It won´t be the most obvious kind of Sequel however.  
Oh, and after this chapter you will find a sheet of all OC-cards and changed card effects, I Can at least do that much for you.  
And I should tell you, that while I mostly use the TCG translations, if a fan translation is what I first used in a story (like Cyverse) or what I remember better (like Avoid) then that will be what I use for the fanfic.**

 **Now, let´s start with the "Why?" of me doing multiple Specials, the reasons are not completely simple, but they are:**

 **-Getting more Reviews for Arc-VRAINS. Sounds like I´m just craving online fame , but If I get it, I do want to be deserving of it. Many people probably won´t even see my story, because it is only shown in the Crossover section, resulting in fewer reviews, so having a pure VRAINS fic as my special would give it a Little more exposure.  
And I can hardly improve my story if only a few people are telling me their opinion on it. Also, I will be spending 1/3 of my time I use for writing, on the actual chapters, Fixing older chapters, and making plans for the future of it after releasing chapter 15, I´m no Hypocrite after all-  
And I´m gonna pick up the Search for a for a Beta-Reader again.**

 **-I like writing duels, it´s the best part of Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. The Specials don´t restrict me to what´s going on in my story, thus allowing me to do something different than usual.**

 **-To celebrate my achievements. Recently, three different fanfics writers, Romadrox8975, and then the Sky, so maybe I´m better than I think. While having to huge of an ego is definetly not going to Help me as a writer, I don´t want to consider myself a piece of garbage either.**

 **Now to the "When?" off the other Special chapters. I will release after a certain Milestone, which will be:  
100 Reviews, 100 Favorites, 100 Followers, and 10000 views (I currently have 13,496 views, so the Next one will be at 20000) and for each anniversary, but I will not pressure myself again to release it on the exact date. And I might post an additional one for special occasions and  
I´m not gonna goof around with those (except once, but I promise I will keep it at that) as well as two others for the ending of Arc-VRAINS, one being a duel which I unfortunately couldn´t make happen in my story´s canon, and a 6v6 duel, whose contestants will be kept secret until the release.**

 **And finally to "Who?" and "What?", these will be the duels you can expect at each Milestone:**

 **At the next anniversary: The othe three OCs from Sudden Adventure, Ibuki Ichiyanagi (who netdecks the yugituber Alikaey´s Solitaire. dek ), Shota Hanamura (who uses Super Quantums) and Yasuhiro Kirifuda (Who uses the Ryozanpaku Star theme, but broken) vs Futaba Miyabino (a Charisma Duelist with an even stronger HorReaper deck.) Yuya (telling you why he isn´t in this Special, would be spoilery) and Roget (Yes, he´s in Arc-VRAINS too, it´s not a spoiler, because I openly confirmed it when a reviewer was asking me)  
(I will reserve the WRGP style duels for the anniversaries.)**

 **When I reach 100 Reviews: Hotaru (Who is the original user of HorReapers from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC) vs Mayoi.**

 **for the next 20000 views, there will be a Tag duel between the canon versions of Spectre and Emma vs their Arc-VRAINS version.**

 **for 100 Follows: Chihiro in a Battle Royal with other fanfic characters that use the Sea Scales archetype, currently, there is Ibuki Ichiyanagi (Sorry for him having the same name as that one OC from Sudden Adventure) from Signs of Renewal and All/Nothing from OPFan37´s Cross-VRAINS**

 **For 100 Favorites: Ruri (the version from Donjusticia´s Signs of Renewal) and Yoruno Genryu(from Indecisive-san´s Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V:Hidden Power) in a Tag Duel against Yuto and Futaba from Arc-VRAINS.**

 **As a Special Occasion, and the only time, I´ll use it lightly: Yuri vs Valentine (From Valentine Uchu´s Arc V Shipping collection) I will try to release it on Valentine´s day, so I will write it some time beforehand**

 **You may ask, why are almost all of them containing OCs from other authors? Because A. They let me.  
B. It´s a (probably unique) way to say thank you to them for their awesome stories.  
C. Emma and Spectre at this point in my story have a different deck that in Canon (Emma having her first duel in the upcoming Chapter 15) unlike other characters and  
D. I don´t want any matches to happen in here that are physically possible in Arc-VRAINS, and that includes the canon cast of Arc-V apart from Roget and the Yu-boys(the one Ruri is not the same as in canon), even if the chances for that are very low.**

 **Last, but not least, as with Arc-VRAINS, there will be QOTCs, and for the specials there will always be three:**

 **QOTC1: How many Specials will there be? My personal guess is seven, but what do you think?**

 **QOTC2: Did you expect the Outcome of this duel?**

 **QOTC3: Which of the announced specials are you the most interested in?**

 **PS: I will notify every person I mentioned in this chapter of its release.**

 **To the OC-stuff in Arc-VRAINS: (HorReaper Support in italics was created by me, otherwise by OPFan37)**

 **HorReaper CrimiNail**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **Type** : **Fiend**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:400**

 **Materials: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Effect:**

 **Once per turn, you can banish one HorReaper Monster to inflict 800 Points of damage to your Opponent.**

 **HorReaper KnighTrap**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

 **If this card is sent to the graveyard without destruction, destroy one spell and trap card on your opponents field.**

 **Horrible Fusion**

 **Horrible Fusion:**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Fusion Summon one "HorReaper" Monster from your Extra deck using monsters from your Hand or field as Fusion materials. You can banish this Card from your graveyard to Fusion summon one HorReaper Monster from your extra deck, using Monsters on your field as materials**

 **HorReaper MadMace**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:1200**

 **If this card is sent to the GY without being destroyed, target one HorReaper monster you Control; it gains the ability to deal piercing damage.**

 ** _HorReaper AmnesiManiac_**

 ** _Level 2, Dark, Fiend, Effect_**

 ** _ATK/DEF:?_**

 ** _This card gains 100 ATK for every banished HorReaper card and 100 DEF for every Horrible card in the graveyard. If this card is sent to the graveyard without destruction, negate the effects of 1 face-up card._**

 **HorReaper BeserKatana**

 **Level 5 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:1900 DEF:1700**

 **Fusion Materials: 2 HorReaper Monsters**

 **When this Card destroys a Monster by battle, you can banish one HorReaper from your graveyard ;this Card can attack again**

 ** _Horrible Brutality_**

 ** _Quick-Play spell_**

 ** _This turn, double the ATK of every HorReaper Monster you Control, but banish all Monsters affected by this card effect at the end of this turn._**

 **HorReaper GravediGloves**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:1400 DEF: 1300**

 **Once per turn, you can discard one card to special summon two HorReaper tokens (Level 1, Fiend, Dark, ATK/DEF:0), they cannot be tributed for a tribute summon,**

 **HorReaper PitchFreak**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

 **If you control a HorReaper Monster you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned, send HorReaper or Horrible card from you deck to the graveyard.**

 ** _Katastrofusion_**

 ** _Normal Spell Card_**

 ** _(this Card is always treated as "Horrible" Card)_**  
 ** _Fusion Summon a "HorReaper" Fusion Monster by banishing Fusion Materials from your field or graveyard. You can banish this Card from your graveyard to Fusion Summon a "HorReaper" Fusion Monster, by banishing materials from your graveyard._**

 **HorReaper ResurrecTalon**

 **Dark, Link, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK:666**

 **Marker: Bottom-left**

 **Material: 1 "HorReaper"-Fusion Monster**  
 **Effect:**  
 **If this Card is succesfully Link summoned Special summon it´s Link Materials Fusion Materials, from your Graveyard or your banished Zone.**  
 **You cannot Fusion summon a Monster with that number of Fusion materials during this turn.**  
 **If this Cards summon is negated Special summon** **it´s link material from your graveyard, also your opponent cannot use the Card that negated this Cards summon for the rest of the duel.**

 **HorReaper VirgIron:**

 **Level 6, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:2500**

 **DEF:1900**

 **Materials: 3 HorReaper monsters**

 **Effect:**

 **When this Card is Fusion summoned, you can banish any number of "HorReaper" monsters from your Graveyard; inflict damage to your Opponent equal to the number of Monsters times 500.**

 **Last 1**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a players life points woud become zero, they become 1 instead**

 **Discard**

 **Action Spell**

 **Discard one Random card from your opponents hand**

 **HorReaper CronuScythe**

 **Level 7, Fiend, Dark, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:2200 DEF:2000**

 **Material: 3 HorReaper Monsters**

 **When this card is fusion summoned successfully, you can banish a number of HorReaper Monsters from your graveyard to destroy that number of cards -1**

 **Double Potion**

 **Action Spell**

 **Two players of your choice gain 800 Life Points**

 **Tidal Loss**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Banish two Sea Scales Monsters from your deck.**

 **Sea Scales Sage**

 **Level 1, Sea Serpent, Water, Effect**

 **ATK:150 DEF:150**

 **If this card is banished alongside all cards you control; banish a card on the field face-down.**

 **Sea Scales Amazoness**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK: 2600 DEF: 2600**

 **When this Card is summoned or flipped face-up; banish all Card you Control**

 **Sea Scales Sagess**

 **Sea Scales Sagess**

 **Level 1, Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 50**

 **You can banish all cards you control (min 2)and if you do, choose any card from your deck and put it on top of your deck. If you have a banished Sea Scales or Tidal card you can special summon this card from your hand**

 **Birth of the Tidal Dragon**

 **Ritual Spell**

 **Return from your banished Zone, Sea Scales Monsters whose number is equal to the Level of a Sea Scales Ritual Monster from your deck or banished Zone to ritual summons that Monster.  
If a Sea Scales Monster or Tidal Card you Control (face-down Card can be revealed), would leave the field without being banished, while you Control a Sea Scales Link and Ritual Monster, you can banish this Card from your graveyard face-down instead**

 **Restauration of Rites**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Add one Ritual Spell from your graveyard or your banished cards to your hand**

 **Sea Scales Ritual Dragon**

 **Level 2, Water, Sea Serpent, Ritual, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600 DEF: 3400**

 **This Card must first be special summoned by the effect of Birth of the Tidal Dragon or Sea Scales Link Dragon. When this Card is Ritual Summoned; immediately after this effect resolves, Link summon Sea Scales Link Dragon from your extra deck, using this Card as link material. You can decrease the life Points of your opponent by the number of Card that were banished this turn times 450; this effect can only be used once during your turn.  
During your opponents turn, if your Opponent activates a spell trap, or a Monsters effect, you can banish all Cards you Control and if you controlled Sea Scales Link Dragon when this effect was activated that Cards activation and all of its effects are negated and the Card is banished face-down.  
Sea Scales Link Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage from battles involving it.**

 **Sea Scales Link Dragon**

 **Link 1 , Water, Sea Serpent, Link, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **Marker: Down**

 **Material: Sea Scales Ritual Dragon**

 **When this Card is Link Summoned, you can Special summon its Link material back to the field to a zone this card points to. If this card alongside Sea Scales Ritual Dragon is banished, you can send this Card back to your extra deck instead, place immediately all Cards that left the field back on the field after they do so. If your opponets would lose life Points while you Control Sea Scales Ritual Dragon you gain that many life Points.  
Sea Scales Ritual Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle while it is in defense Position and you take no piercing damage from battles involving it.**

 **OC stuff not yet in Arc-VRAINS**

 **Mini Push**

 **Action Spell**

 **One monster you Control gains 100 ATK and battle damage it deals cannot be avoided**

 **Artifact Fingis**

 **Level 5, Light, Fairy, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:1900**

 **You Can set this card as a spell in your spell/trap zone, if this card in your spell/trap zone is destroyed, special summon it from your graveyard. If this card is special summoned during your opponents turn, you take no effect damage for the rest of the turn.**

 **Fragile Rebirth**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon one monster from your graveyard, but destroy it, if it activates an effect.**

 **Lock out**

 **Action Spell**

 **Target one monster on the field, It cannot use its effect in Response to this card and cannot use them for the rest of this turn.**

 **Tidal Resurface**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Choose two banished Sea Scales Monsters, place on in a possible monster zone on your field and special summon the other**

 **Artifact Imago**

 **Level 5, Light, Fairy, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:1400**

 **You Can set this card as a spell in your spell/trap zone, if this card in your spell/trap zone is destroyed, special summon it from your graveyard. If this card is special summoned during your opponents turn, you take no battle damage for the rest of the turn. If you special summon an Artifact Monster,(Quick-effect) you Can special summon this card from your hand.**

 **Tidal Last Stand**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Shuffle up to three banished Sea Scales or Tidal cards into your deck to draw that many cards.**

 **Sea Scales Saviour**

 **Level 1,Water, Sea Serpent, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF:1000**

 **If this card leaves the field, banish it. If this card is banished, you Can Add either player´s face-down banished cards to the hand.**

 **Kaiju Trap Hole**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If your opponent controls a Kaiju; All Kaiju-monsters they Control lose all of their ATK and they cannot use their effects. If your opponent is the original owner of a Kaiju on the field when you activate this card, you Can place once Kaiju spell/trap card from your deck face-up on the field and put a Kaiju Counter on every card on the field they can be placed on.**

 **Cracked Stone**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a cards destruction was prevented, destroy it, this destruction cannot be avoided.**

 **Double Draw**

 **Action Spell**

 **Two players of your Choice draw 2 cards**

 **Counter Overflow**

 **Quick-play spell**

 **Target one card with Counters you Control, double the amount of each type of Counters it has.**

 **Power Lance**

 **Action Spell**

 **Your Monsters can deal piercing damage this turn**

 **Fanfic effect changes:**

 **The Prime Monarch**

 **Revival is a quick-effect**

 **Card of Sanctity**

 **Like IRL, but banishes from the graveyard too**

 **Solemn Strike**

 **You pay 800 life points**

 **Kyoutou Waterfront**

 **Doesn´t matter from where a card is sent**

 **Kaiju Files**

 **You only don´t gain a Counter from Flip- or Normal summoning Kaiju monsters**

 **Firewall Dragon**

 **Can return anything to the hand, and linked monsters Can leave the field in any way to trigger the 2nd effect**

 **Castle Link**

 **First effect Can only affect the Extra Monster zone, but the 2nd effect Can affect any 2 Link Monsters on the same players field**

 **Aurora Draw**

 **Doesn´t need a Meklord on the field**


	2. Fakes vs Realities

**If you've followed Arc-VRAINS, you'll know that some of the characters have a different deck. This will feature two of them facing off against their original Version.**

* * *

 _L1 Emma's POV (N/A whether Canon or Arc-VRAINS)_

"A new virus?", I asked.

"Yes, it seems a Hanoi member is planting one in a rarely visited location in Link VRAINS.", Akira Zaizen said.

"But why would they specifically choose an uncommon Location. Surely they must have ways to do in more crowded Areas.", I wondered.

"It's very suspicious and might be a trap, but at the same time, it's not something we should just ignore."

"And I'm gonna be the one taking care of that, I suppose. But how much? Since this is, as you said, most likely a trap…."

It could just as easily be an unexperienced new member, and that's not exactly far off, but that wouldn't be a profitable Scenario, so I'll ignore that possibility in this little negotiation

"It will be more than double the usual payment.", well that was easy, "I doubt they would make a critical error at this stage."

Well, if Zaizen wants to be very cautious, I'll let him. After gaining the exact coordinates from him, I appeared at what seemed to be an abandoned old bar, with a cherry tree in front of it.

Something is off. They could detect the virus, but it is unnoticable when simply standing next to it? Whether their plans are complex or stupid, they're even moreso than I would initially have assumed if the detectability of the Virus is so erratic.  
I stepped into the bar and saw a man with a White suit with yellow outlines and black stripes on his chest.

"I assume you are the Knight of Hanoi that is setting up a virus here?", I asked sarcastically.

"Indeed, and I am afraid you fell right into our trap.", he chuckled, "Honestly, your own suspicions winded up backfiring-"

"Are you sure it isn't yours?", I asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I used a simple instant deactivation program. And it seems that your Virus is destroyed now.", I did say that it could have been a simple inexperienced member, but he didn't look like an inexperienced goon, still I couldn't pass the chance to exploit this tiny gloating session.

"Oh, were this virus is going, a simple activation of an instant counter program won't suffice.", he said.

* * *

 _L2 Spectre Arc-VRAINS_

I stood in the same area, except that it had been turned into a plain white Battlefield and my duel disk had already been activated.

 **Spectre (4000lp) vs Spectre clone vs (4000lp) vs Ghost Girl (4000lp) vs Ghost Girl clone (4000lp)**

and the cloning part of the Virus also seemed to work magnificently!

"What is this?", I heard someone with my own voice say.

"So this was the virus' purpose.", one of the Ghost Girls muttered, "But do you really think I was allowing this to happen out of mistake?"

"Oh, so did you need to see what my Virus did in Person? Did your curiosity prevent you from enacting a better plan? Or was that just now, a bad bluff?", I asked her mockingly.

"Whatever happened just now.", the other Ghost Girl said, "and whatever brought me to this place, I won't let you get away with this!"

Ts, as if I couldn't see she only acts for the money, if it didn't get her a load of cash, she wouldn't try to stop or punish me.

"Well, I for one am NOT taking part in this Business!", my fake version insisted, "I know everything there is to know about Master Revolver and he never ordered me to use some kind of cloning virus!"

"I would not leave, if I was you.", I said.

"I would do the same in your place.", one of the Ghost Girls warned him, "Do you want to let a clone run around freely? He might try to replace you, or you could claim the Virus for yourself and steal it, after you finished this duel."

"I know you're trying to trick me, but I realize my short moment of stupidity.", my fake admitted, "Well, if you aren't a pale imitation of mine, you know that Master Revolver has ways to silence other duelists."

"So, my fake gets hostile and will not join me, well it's still in the Research stage. But you and the Ghost Girls should know one thing. _There won't be an escape if you loose_.",I revealed.  
Part of the experimentation with this new Virus is to increase the roster of Hanoi without just relying on people with a hatred for SOL tech, but the reason for luring in SOL's Bounty hunters is to erase them, so get a Little Bonus apart from the experiment's data.

"But what if I can offer you a deal? I will team up against your clone and the clone that knows about this situation. If we win, then you will get of scot-free.", the Ghost Girl said.

"A tag duel? Fine then, this will make thing simpler.", I answered, but of course I am not stupid enough to take this offer seriously and she probably knows as well, this'll be a game of who betrays the other one first.  
after dispatching the initial enemy?  
or maybe even before that?

"I don't mind this team-up either.", the Ghost Girl that I met before activating the Virus said.

"You're saying that because you believe that fake over here and prefer to let what you presume the actual fake survive? But I will agree to these terms. But don't assume that I will let you escape afterwards. There is no need for any false pretenses, we will simply defeat our common enemies first and then duel each other", my copy insisted.

"Well then, let me add that none of us can attack in our first turns, but we are free to attack each other should we want to break this temporary team-up. And our fields will connect to our clones instead of our Partners, just to make it fair."

After my fake's nonsensical rambling, let's rephrase the match-up in a way that you, as readers can understand.

 **Spectre Arc-VRAINS (4000lp) and Ghost Girl (4000lp) Arc-VRAINS vs Canon Spectre (4000lp) and Canon Ghost Girl (4000lp)**

Not that I am incredibly familiar with why you would call us that.

"I will not leave things up to chance and begin this!", my copy declared, "I activate Unexpected Dai to special summon Sunseed Genius Loci from my deck! ( **ATK: 0** )"

"I am suprised you play a deck that's 10 years old.", the Ghost Girl partnered with me remarked.

"Pah! I have long discarded this deck! And besides, none of the cards in the archetype actually require a sunseed Monster, only normal plant-type monsters, so I would use Angel Trumpeter in this deck!", Still, this Virus shouldn't give the copies the original's older decks.  
And how can the Virus do something like that by accident?

"No Sunseeds? You don't use this deck at all?", my copy said with disgust, "Now I know you're not a copy of me. You're just a stranger that Looks like me!"

"So the clone believes that this is real appearance out of VRAINS?", I said, "The clone virus definetly needs to be improved. Go on with your outdated dueling! And I assume Clone Girl will use the 10-years ago deck of the real one?"

"That would mean Altergeists. But even with 10 years between them, I wouldn't take this lightly.", my partner warned me.

"The same goes for Sunavalon, and you will find out now, why! I normal summon the second Loci from my hand and now appear, circuit that lights our paths! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one plant-type normal monster! I set Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine! Come forth, Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas! ( **ATK:0 Marker: Down** )"

Both of his monsters are perfectly within the same column, but I know he won't just leave them there, even if he is unaware of Mekk-Knights.

"And now, once more! The summoning conditions are two plant-type monsters, one of them being a Link Monster! I set, Sunavalon Dryas and Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Markers! Come forth, Link 2, Sunavalon Dryades! ( **ATK: 0 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
I set two cards and activate Backup Squard and end my turn."

"Oh, that was a card I never used. So while outdated, I guess you're not a complete failure. Well, then let me see how well you fare in comparison to these cards!  
Since you have two cards in the column of Dryades, I Special summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse into it. ( **ATK:2400** )  
But he won't stay there for long, by which I mean, I use his effect to move himself to the opposite end of the board.  
Now that the column is empty, I will follow up by summoning Mekk Knight Blue Sky!"

"So, we really are not one and the same.", my clone concluded.

"Well, as 2 of us are just copies, that is to be expected.", the Ghost Girl on the opposing side said sarcastically, "but how different the decks between you are is beyond strange, even if this virus failed, there shouldn't be such a drastical difference in decks between us all"

"I'm as suprised as you are, but we will only solve this with the duel, so allow me to continue with this! Blue Sky's effect allows me to add one Mekk-Knight for every card in the same column to my hand, which will be 2 in this case.", I continued, "Then I will summon Vylon Tetra! ( **ATK: 900** )"

"That's preposterous!", My fake gasped.

"Didn't you already see that your look-alike is not playing with the same deck, despite being an alleged clone?", the Ghost Girl on my side wondered.

"It's more than that! Not only have you forsaken-", my clone began.

"We only share appearance. The clone Virus didn't work out. Get over it.", geez, I didn't think my clone would be this crazy and annoying, "I use Tetra and Blue Sky to Link Summon Code Talker. ( **ATK: 1300 Markers: Up, Down** )  
Now, I bet you are suprised about me owning a Cyberse Monster, aren't you?"

"You're not wrong.", the opposing Ghost Girl said, "I have seen Revolver using them, but they shouldn't be common possesions amongst you."

"According to my knowledge the cyberse cards should be next to erased.", my Partner said, "But it seems there are surviving cards. And you took them for yourself."

"I hope you will not bother needlessly pointing out how _your Revolver_ obviously has a different stance on the cyberse cards?, I said to my counterpart.

"There is no need to. We barely have cyberse cards, but the ones that we do, are used to intentionally fight poison with poison.", it responded.

" I will then summon Purple Nightfall, ( **ATK:** **2500** ) who lets me banish my shifting Knight to add a different one from my deck to the Hand, and I instantly summon Orange Sunset! ( **DEF: 3000** )  
I discard a Level 3 Vylon monster to use Overdone Burial to revive Tetra. I will tune Tetra and Orange Sunset to Synchro summon Psy-Framelord Omega ( **ATK: 2800** ) Now Code Talker gains 500 ATK ( **ATK: 1300-1800** ) and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. I also pay 500 ( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 4000-3500** ) life Points and equip Tetra to Purple Nightfall. Then I will set two cards and end my turn.", I said.

"My turn, draw!", The opposing Ghost Girl declared, "I start by summoning Altergeist Marionetter ( **ATK: 1600** ) and use its effect to set one Altergeist trap from my deck-"

"I don't think so!", I interrupted, "I use Solemn Strike! For just 800 life Points I can negate that effect and destroy your card!"( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 3500-2700** )

And as soon as it hit the field, the green demon burst into pieces as it got struck by the divine lightning.

"I will follow up with my Twin Twister, I discard Altergeist Wisp to destroy the remaining cards in your backrow! I set two cards and end my turn.", she stated.

Why would she not use Twin Twister before doing anything? While These deck changes COULD have a positive effects, the Intelligence of the clones should not be any less than the original, no matter how small the difference. I guess we can ignore this particular Ghost Girl for the time being.

"I'll begin, draw!", my partner said, "I start by activating Dragonic Diagramm. It gives every True King and Draco 300 ATK allows me to destroy True King Bahrstos the Fathomer in my hand to add Metaltron XII to it! As Bahrstos has been destroyed I can also Special summon Agnimazud the Vanisher ( **ATK: 2700-3000** ) from my deck, as he is a Wyrm-type of different Attribute than Bahrstos. "

"Effects that get activated upon destruction.. A formidable opponent.", the opponent that isn't my Imitation analyzed, "though I assume most of them are correlated to a monter with a different Attribute, I doubt it will pose much of a hindrance to it. I could see myself using a deck with power this strong."

"Next, I activate True King Heritage and The Monarchs Stormforth, this allows me to Tribute Dryades for a Tribute summon, but my Monster requires three Tributes, which in turn can -apart from monsters- be Continous spells or traps!"

"What!? I need to see if cards like that really exist our there.", the opposing Ghost Girl gasped.

"I can see why Spectre is so dumbfounded at the differences between him and the clone, even his anger is exaggerated. I would never let my demeanor falter, even if I would duel against a much stronger deck.  
The monster that I will summon is the searched Metaltron XII the true Draco combatant! ( **ATK: 3000** )"

A golden dragonic Knight appeared, with wings made of something resembling spikes made of golden fire.

"And this Monster is now immune to spell and monster effects, furthermore, if you do overcome it, my 'partner' will get to special summon a monster from her extra deck, except for face-up pendulum monsters, Link Monsters and those with a light or dark Attribute.", I explained.

"Do you think I am intimidated now?", my counterpart asked, "For all I know, it just has a high amount of attack Points and is too protected too use the secondary effect reliably. And I am rarely one to use brute force, if you understand anything about our old deck."

"And I have my ways to play around this card, after all, you didn't manage to tribute a trap card for it.", the opposing Ghost Girl said.

"You shouldn't be so sure that you won't loose.", my partner chuckled, "I continue with another True Draco Heritage, now since both monsters and spell cards were sacrificed during this duel, I can draw two cards!  
Heritage also can give me an additional normal summon! I sacrifice it to summon Dinomight Knight, the true Dracofighter! ( **ATK: 2500-2800** ) If you do even one thing outside of our turns, he allows me to put a spell or trap card from this archetype onto the field. Also, Heritage allows me to destroy a spell or trap card when it is released, in this case, my clone's backrow!  
I set one card of my own and end my turn!"

"And my turn once more!", my counterpart declared.

"Excuse me, but I use Omega's ability to banish itselt and one random card from your Hand for one turn. Of course at the risk of Code Talker being weakened ( **Code Talker ATK: 1800-1300** )", I interrupted.

"However, you did not banish the most important card. I activate Zereturn!", he said, revealing a card that depicted, Effect Veiler, a sheep token and Ojama Yellow amongst others escaping from the graveyard in call of the haunted, "This will allow me to revive both of my Genius Locis. I will Link Climb again into Dryades and Then use Sunbloom Doom on Metaltron to gain 3000 life Points! ( **Canon Spectre LP: 4000-7000** )  
Perhaps I was a little bit greedy to not use it earlier on a Mekk-Knight, but I won't make this mistake twice! Also, since both monsters summoned by Zereturn left the field, I can banish it to draw one card for every monster I initially summoned."

"However, now I place True King's return on my field and with it, I can revive Agnimazud.", my Ghost Girl countered.

"You won't break through my defenses as easily as you think. I set two cards and end my turn here.", my clone concluded.

"And it's the original's turn again. My dear column mover now Returns to the field as does Omega and the card he banished. I destroy one of your set cards with my Mystical Space Typhoon.  
Now I set the Link markers with Code Talker and Indigo Eclipse to Link Summon, Mekk Knight of the Morning Star ( **ATK: 2000 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** ) His effect allows me to discard one Mekk-Knight and exchange it with another one or a World Legacy card. I exchange Orange Sunset for World Legacy Key! I place it in Dryades' column, which means the Trap Card in there will be negated as soon as you use it.  
But it's not all, I use my banisher and Morning Star to Link summon, Spectrum Supreme! ( **ATK: 3000 Markers: Bottom-left, Down, Bottom-right** )"

Images of all seven Mekk-Knights appeared, which turned themselves into the colors of the rainbow and from the rainbow, Spectrum Supreme emerged, made out of the armors off all previous Mekk-Knights.

"A monster named after yourself?", the opposing Ghost Girl questioned.

"Oh, I would appreciate a card like that, I'll admit it.", my clone said, "But while before I just 'disliked' that we are supposed to be 'clones' even though we're not identical at all or even just similar, I'm starting to despise you.  
I remember all cards in my deck by name, yet you refer to them as 'banisher' and 'column mover'"

"Oh, I meant banish&search for the first one. And have you never heard of nicknames?", I sighed in exasperation, though of course I don't actually have such an attachment to the cards.

"Your remarks aren't as smart as you think they are. Just end your turn.", my clone said bitterly.

"I won't. I attack you directly with Spectrum Supreme, which he can do as long as his own column is empty!", I declared.

"WHAT?", everyone gasped.

"No need to denote the damage, as it will be recovered instantly. Also I can draw three cards from my backup squad. Oh, and Dryades lets me summon Sunvine Healer from my extra deck, which lets me recover 300 life Points for every of Dryades' Link Arrows ( **Canon Spectre LP: 7000-7600)** "

"I would like to know about the purpose of that as well. Didn't you know what your old deck did earlier?", my Partner demanded.

"It's simple really. His extra deck isn't infinite and Sunvines don't have many offensife capabilities. And I just don't think it can compete with the newest kind of deck, so I don't see it as a huge risk.  
Also, I repeat this with Psy-Framelord Omega!"

It may not do any lasting damage, but blasting this not even pale Imitation felt sooo good.

"And after nullifying the damage and drawring two cards, I sumon a second Healer! ( **Canon Spectre LP: 7600-8200** )", he said, getting surrounded by a green glow, after being hit by the green lightning of Omega's attack, "And you will regret your reckless attacks now, as I activate Sunvine Revenge Growth! Since I took 4000 Points of damage this turn, it allows me to place any spell or trap from this archetype on the field. It even lets me shuffle back Supply Squad before doing so!, meaning that I can place an additional one! I choose Sunvine Shrine and three copies of Glorious Growth! What are your words now?

"Please!", I said, "It needs you to take 4000 Points of damage! A card isn't good if your opponent has to consider your deck incredibly weak and outdated to use it! I set one card and end my turn."

"But due to your anger at your badly created clone, we are now unable to attack it without dealing huge amounts of damage to ourselves.", my partner pointed out.

"You're overestimating him, if he doesn't magically draw into a card that makes us attack into him, we aren't in trouble and can just take out your clone, esides, it's not like those cards are invincible.", I argued.

"My turn, draw! I use Altergeist Manifestation-"

"And I place True King Apocalypse on the field, due to Dinomight's effect! Now I can revive Bahrstos!"

"-and I revive Altergeist Marionetter. Since I activated a trap card, I can special summon Multifaker from my Hand! And with his ability I call out Silqitous from my deck! Silquitous now Returns one Glorious Growth of the field as well as my Multifaker!"

"What the- that's my card! At least destroy the clones before you turn on me!", my clone protested.

"Or bounce back Shrine as that card has a debilitating discard cost.", I said.

Ignoring both of us, the other Ghost Girl continued: "And now I normal summon Multifaker again! Now I set the link markers with Altergeist Multifaker and Silqitous! Open before me, the circuit that connects the parallel universes! Link Summon! Altergeist Hextia ( **ATK: 1500 Markers: right, down** )  
Hextia gains ATK equal to the one of the Marionetter it Points to! ( **ATK: 1500-3100** )"

"Then I'll use Omga's ability on you, before you use that last card in your Hand.", I countered.

"And now I'll attack Spectrum Supreme with Hextia! ( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 2700-2600** ) And with Marionetter directly. ( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 2600-1000** )"

"You think that bothers me, but I removed Omega from the field intentionally, so you would non-lethally take out a huge chunk of my life points. I activate Vylon Creation! If I am reduced below 1000 life Points, I can summon any number of Vylon monsters from my deck! I choose one cube, one hept and three prisms!  
See, this card doesn't need lethal damage and the life Point cost does aid in its activation!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the same counts for your 'clones' Sunvine Revenge Growth. In fact, Vylon Creation is worse, since it doesn't let you shuffle back monsters that you don't need right now. I end my turn", the opposing Ghost Girl said.

"Now, while this attack did do more good than harm to me-", I said, ignoring my opponents foolish words, "We should focus each on our respective other self before we resolve our Dispute-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't care for your anger at not getting a perfect copy.", my partner said coldly, "I defeat your clone, then mine and after that we'll face offf against each other. My turn, draw! I activate the trap, True King's counterattack!  
Since I control four different True King monsters I can banish all cards my opponent controls! I choose Spectre's clone!"

"I will survive regardless. the defense of Sunvine is much stronger than you think.", my clone warned us.

"Oh? We'll see about that. I activate my Supply squad. I sacrifice the traps and Supply Squad to summon an additional Metaltron XII. My traps also allow me to destroy Marionetter and my own Bahrstos who now will allow me to summon lythosagym. ( **ATK: 2500-2800** ) I enter the Battle Phase!"

"You have put your clone in a bad position, it would be smarter to strike-", I argued, but was interrupted.

"We never said how long or briedly we would work together, did we? Turns out, It is sooner rather than later. I attack the Sunvine Spectre directly with Lithosagym! ( **Canon Spectre LP: 8400-5300** ) Then with Agnimazud-"

"I discard my Sunseed Spore! In either Players turn, I can discard her, to summon up to three normal plant type monsters with the same name in defense Position! I choose my Genius Loci's of course!", he said and the three seeds sprouted out of the blank ground.

Didn't he say something about Genius Loci being needed after all? It seems he forgot he wanted to prove that to me.

"I destroy them with with Dinomight, Agnimazud and the first Metaltron and attack directly with the second!, she said and these pesky monsters got ripped into pieces as soon as they reappeared,"I'll attack him with the other dragons and leave Metaltron for the final direct attack! ( **Canon Spectre LP: 5300-2000** )  
Finally, I overlay Agnimazud and Bahrstos to summon True King of Calamity! ( **ATK: 2900-3200** ) I end my turn with that."

"Well, looks like I am the one better off after our partners decided to jump into our fight.", my clone said.

"Keep in mind that the duel isn't finished at all.", I said coldly, "Besides, your whole field got banished."

"But things will go against your favour soon. And I will put you to a test, to see if you really are me.", he claimed. Preposterous.

"The cloning virus needs a lot of polish, so of course we aren't the same. And I remember using it, so _I_ am the real Spectre by Default.", I counterargued.

"Reality isn't as simple as you wish.", what a meaningless phrase, "My turn, draw! I use Pot of Avarice, I shuffle every Genius Loci, Dryas and Dryades into my deck and draw two cards!"

"I will use the effect of True King of Calamities! I detach an overlay Unit and turn all your Monsters into an Attribute of my choosing. Your Monsters will turn into it and all with that Attribute have their effects negated. I choose Earth."

"Really?", the other Ghost Girl wondered, "If he has an effect that needs Earth monsters on the field, he can still use them. And most of his effects were activated on the field."

"He only uses one attribute of monster. This is the lower risk.", I explained, "Besides, you clones should just be glad we aren't making the perfect plays."

"Oh, and I will make the most of any misplays.", my clone assured, "But first, I activate Seed of Deception to summon Genius Loci to the field, then I use Inferno Reckless summon, to bring out the rest!",

"Aren't you the one making an obvious misplay?", my partner wondered, "I am now allowed to bring out another Metaltron, even if he is just a beatstick now ( **ATK: 3000-3300** )."

"Be patient. I use all of them to summon Sunavalon Dryanome! ( **ATK: 0 Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** ) Then I activate another Shrine and revive another Loci! And once more I use Reckless summon, but this time, you won't get any monsters off of it!  
I use a Sunseed to summon Healer, and use Healer and Dryanome to summon Dryatrentiay! ( **ATK: 0 Markers: Down, Up, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )Pay Attention to this card. Now I use the leftover two seeds to simply summon Sunavalon Daphne ( **ATK: 0 Markers: Left, right** )

"Ok, pray tell, what this horrible move, even under the circumstance of being unable to use effects mean?", I asked, I may have been more than miffed at this clone, but he really seems to want to piss me off even more than he already did.

"You don't recognize her?", my fake asked back.

"It's the final Sunavalon with the ridiculous name. Nothing more, nothing less.", I answered.

"Does it not remind you of your mother?", my clone asked further.

"What.", everyone else said in succession.

"Don't you remember? We were young, we had nobody else, we were stranded in the woods, but that tree it protected us. Until it was cut down by those awful humans."

He can't be serious. He just can't. I'll tell Revolver to scrap this whole project. My clone somehow had my original past replaced with that of a deranged TREEHUGGER?! I will eradicate this mock-off with no restraint.

"I'm going to tell you what everyone thinks of this story.", I said, trying to contain my rage at this insanity, "You are insane. It could not possibly be true. You just had a bad Fever Dream. Or were stoned at a worringly young age, if you were real that is. And you think YOU are the real one of us? Please, I've seen fictional characters from the most non-sensical works that have a more credible backstory than your 'past'."

"Ever heard of 'truth is stranger than fiction'?", my clone said, staying calm, probably thinking that _I_ am the mad one for not believing him.

"Yes. And you're proving that old adage more than wrong.", I said bitterly, "My turn, draw. I tune Hept and and Cube to summon Black rose Moonlight Dragon ( **ATK: 2400** ) into the zone that Dryatrentiay Points to and bounce it back to your Hand."

"I use the effect of Sunseed Pomegranate in my graveyard, I banish it face-down. Now I can gain life Points equal the damage I would take, before an attack would hit. And whenever a Sunvine Link Monster leaves the field, I can summon a Monster with one marker less from my extra deck. In this case another Dryanome!  
As aggressive as you are against the Incredible, venting your frustrations will only be counterproductive."

"I overlay two other Vylon Hepts to summon Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer. ( **ATK: 2000** ) I detach both overlay Units to shuffle back Dryanome.", I continued mercilessly.

"Then Dryades will take the place."

"I use Omega's ability to take a card of your Hand and then discard Wattkinetic Puppeteer to put Dryades into the zone that was below it. Then I use my remaining to monsters to Link summon Akashic Magician ( **ATK: 1700 Markers: Up, Down** ) which will bounce back your Dryades."

"Dryas will follow."

"And now I will attack directly with it. ( **Canon Spectre LP: 2600-4300** )"

"Due to Pomegranate, Dryas will essentially heal me instead of just undoing damage. Also, I get to summon Sunvine Gardna.( **ATK: 600 Marker: Up** )"

* * *

 _Emma's POV (Arc-VRAINS) L3_

"What was the point of all this?", I asked my "partner", "Even if we're just trying to get rid of these 'clones', and not actually working together, why did you pull that off?"

"You will know.", Spectre said calmly, "the duel isn't over yet. I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, draw!", my counterpart said.

"However, you won't be doing much, since I detach Calamities other Overlay unit and declare dark!", I immediately countered, before she had a chance to summon a Monster.

"Then I'll just set a card.", she said.

"And it's my turn! I draw and use Forbidden Chalice on Sunvine Gardna! ( **ATK: 600-1000** ) and set one card.  
Then I attack it with one Metaltron!" ( **Canon Spectre LP: 3900-1900** )

"Is this really it?", the presumably cloned Spectre muttered, "Am I going to be erased? I'm sorry Master Revolver."

"The only one apologizing will be me, for how much of a failure this project was.", the presumably real Spectre scoffed.

"Before you take me out.", the cloned one said, turning to me, "let me tell my 'real version' one thing. While I may be the cloned one, you are not a true duelist. You mix two wholly different decks and more together, but I can't see them harmonize with each other.  
If I were to ever make the Sunseeds, Avalons and Vines share a place with a different deck, I would make sure they are in perfect sync.  
And I would treat each card with respect-"

"Enough, Sure the game's fun, but there's no need to get all sentimental about pieces of cardboard.", my partner spat, "Go finish him off, Ghost Girl."

"Fine. I attack you with the Metaltron that lacks Immunities!" ( **Canon Spectre LP: 1900-3300=0** )

As his life points went to zero, the fake Spectre's Avatar turned into dust within a few seconds.

"That will be an easy decision. I attack my clone with Calamities!", I continued.

"I activate Dimensional Wall! During this turn, all damage you deal to me will be reflected back to you! ( **Ghost Girl Arc-VRAINS LP: 4000-800** )"

"Perhaps we both have been underestimating you.", I muttered, "I end my turn."

"And my turn will be rather simple.", the remaining Spectre said, " Omega wil return to the field and I will use Soul Charge to revive the column shifting Mekk-Knight. ( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 1000-500** ) Then I will overlay both monsters to summon Number 38 Hope Harbinger Dragon Titani Galaxy! ( **ATK: 3000** ) That was it."

Despite being very close to loosing this duel, he didn't seem any less calm. I think I know why, but it shouldn't make him less of an important target.

"I will pass my turn.", my clone said.

"My turn, draw!", I said, "I use my Fiendish chain on Number 38. I also activate a second Supply Squad. I destory a Lythosagym in my Hand and Calamities on my field, to summon another Lyhtosagym. The destroyed one lets me revive Agnimazud.  
Then I attack 38 with one of my immune Metaltrons."

"Is it that important to have me gone? You don't wanna take out your clone first?", Spectre asked.

"Yes, because now that a Tribute summoned Metaltron has been destroyed I can special summon Naturia Exterio ( **ATK: 2800** ) who can negate any spells or traps by banishing one card from my graveyard and sending another one from my deck there.  
Then I use a Special summoned Metaltron to take out the rest of your life Points! ( **Spectre Arc-VRAINS LP: 500-3000=0** )"

"Did you really think I would put myself at risk here?"

"Of course not. I knew The erasure virus wouldn't affect you.", my counterpart said.

"However the Virus will remain until the duel ends. And since we won't use digital clones unless they work at perfect efficiency, it hardly matters that one of you remains and has Knowledge of the project Still, it would have been nice to win."

"You-", I cursed, but he logged out before I could finish.

"I assume we can't simply both leave.", my clone said, "after all, one of us would have to remain trapped in Link VRAINS."

"Yes, I don't intend to let my clone remain. I attack you with Naturia Exterio!"

"Sorry, but I activate the effect of the Monster I discarded at the very beginning! Altergeist Wisp allows me, should I have at least 3 Altergeists in my GY, to use one trap card's _effect_ from my deck, by banishing itself and that card. I choose Drowning Mirror Force!"

And with that, every card, but one Metaltron got swept of my field.

"I'll admit, I underestimated your deck beause of ist age and you because some of your earlier plays and draws didn't seem any good. But it seems that was your plan all along.", I said.

"That's why you should never think too lowly of yourself, even the you from 10 years ago.", she said.

"I have to ask one thing. What was _your_ past? The surviving one could use that to find out who of us is the real self."

"Why don't you go first?"

I hesitated.

"I still don't trust this Situation. What if Spectre can check everything that happened between us? Besides, now that I think about it, I would notice if anything out of the ordinary if I was the unreal one. So, I call that deal off and attack with my last Metaltron!" ( **Canon Ghost Girl LP: 4000-1000** )

"Ch, None of us even bothered to damage you.", I muttered, "Anyway I end my turn."

"I draw and I have to say… this was a strange duel. Not just because of Spectre, but to appear and duel a clone of myself that has a much stronger deck and a seemingly different past. But I will report that not everything has gone as planned to Akira Zaizen, but considering how every other mission went, I'm sure he will forgive me."

"So this will be the last turn?", I wondered. I should be scared right now, but there is no Point in being afraid of the inevitable.

"I summon Altergeist Meluseek ( **ATK: 500** )and activate the spell Walpurgis gathering! This allows me to summon two more of them. But I only need a single one. I attack with both and end this duel!" ( **Ghost Girl Arc-VRAINS LP: 800-500=300; 300-500=0** )

 **WINNER: Canon Ghost Girl**

* * *

 _Canon Emma's POV_

I don't know what my counterpart thought as she dissolved, but it happened too quickly to be much in the first place.  
I usually don't have hang-ups regarding my strategy, but even though I don't want a clone to take my place, it didn't feel quite right afterwards.  
But I kept my word and went to Akira Zaizen.

"What do you mean?", he asked, "I never gave you such a mission. And there is no deck named Sunvine or anything."

"That's more than odd. I do remember it vividly.", I said, just what happened in that duel?

"Please Emma, you've never been the type to make up strange stories.", he said.

Yes, usually they are more believable. But I'm no small child that would fervently insist that a strange and unprovable story is true.

"Well, then there's another strange thing I have to say.", I said, "Perhaps I should take a small break from the bounty hunts. You don't want a mission I dreamt up to be the last one, do you?"

* * *

 **So... I don't think I did that well with this one. If you liked this, please tell me what I actually did do wright, so I won't get too lost in my pessimism.  
But here's the many stupid Things that I did and/or smart Things I didn't do and here's a list of it you can read while I am banging my head against the wall for making them in the first place:**

 **-The fact that both Spectre's aren't too fond each other hogs way too much of the dialogue**

 **-None of the Emma's take damage until the very end. Mayoi and Yuya vs Revolver only had Mayoi take damage very close to the end, but that duel had more 'story value', and it was a pyrrhic victory and since I intended for Canon Emma to be the undererstimated one going for the killsteal, her Arc-VRAINS Counterpart being just as untouched cheapens that effect**

 **-Continuing from what prevent the aforementioned duel of Arc-VRAINS to fail it's the Setup for this Special. I should've made Things more ambiguous who is the 'real one', sure there's the Twist ending, but I could've made ALL of the duelists Aware of the cloning programm. What the fuck was I thinking?**

 **-I don't know nearly enough about ANY of These decks. While Sun-whatever being anime only makes Things a Little bit more excuseable, I should've researched Altergeist, True King fun decks focused on Metaltron and Mekk Knight variants more, But nope, I was too stupid and lazy to even watch replays of them on Youtube**

 **-I also feel like there would've been way more chances for Arc-VRAINS Emma to use Dragonic Diagramm.**

 **-I overused the 'fanfic-effect/effect-retcon' in regards to the Sun-whatever deck**

 **Now to something else important, because I decided to change some 'rules' regarding the Specials (and I hope they are better changes than to Canon Spectre's deck) Should I before Publishing a 10000 view Special reach the next Milestone, that one will be ignored.  
While my views don't grow fast enought yet, I want to take precautionary measures, to prevent These Specials from piling on, since they aren't supposed to make me go "Really? Another 10000 views before I finished this Special."  
They should be a fun Little break from my usual writing, while also celebrating how far I got and If I just have to crank out one Special after another, not only will that put a serious damper on Arc-VRAINS' update shedule, but **If I end up with **resentment of having to do it, they are going to end up worse than this ever was.  
And I don't want to even come close to that Scenario.  
However, something will change for follow and favorite Specials!  
If I see that I have passed a Milestone, but then someone unfollows/-favorites, I will keep writing the Special, and make the next one at 100+ the number of favs/follows I have shortly before Publishing, since having to stop and continue writing because of a fluctuating audience size isn't gonna have the best effect on the special's quality either.  
Now to some simple "behind the desk" trivia about the writing of this chapter:**

 **1.** **I did not know who would win this duel until turn 4, where I decided to randomize the Outcome**

 **2\. Actually, Arc-VRAINS Emma was supposed to lose 2nd, but I swapped her with Arc-VRAINS Spectre, since that worked better with the script. But Canon Emma was always gonna win.**

3\. **I somehow assumed that all Dracos had 2900 ATK, but I did not have to rewrite the duels, since the resulting stat difference didn't result in a battle going differently or causing someone to loose earlier.**

 **And last, but not least, before the announcement of the 30000 view Special, the three QOTCs!**

 **QOTC1: What are your thoughts on these deck changes and how I am utilizing them in Story?**

 **QOTC2: Should I give this 'behind the desk'-trivia more often or leave them out.**

 **QOTC3: This is going to feel silly compared to the rest, but what about a potential Mayoi vs Earth (as in that Ignis' Canon portrayal and NOT my Version of the orange and bulky AI) Special?  
The silly part is the reason, You know, in Mayoi's introduction I had her bluntly state "I'm weird" and ya know, Earth bluntly stated "I'm socially akward."  
However, even if you think this it is good idea, inspite of or because of this silly Connection between them, this might not be the very next special that I announce.  
**

 **As for the Special at 30000 views:**

 **Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa and Seto Kaiba using their portrayals from the fanfic Dueling Trigger Finger (and SakushiRyu's OC cards for Kaiba from Overdrive) vs Futaba Miyabino and Aoi Zaizen**

 **Yep, you read that right, also, when it's released this stories category will change. I thought I'd do something very unusual for the next one. Let's hope having to use someone else's (and a non-yugioh character) cards and characters will make me more determinded to portray the decks and characters correctly**

 **OC Card**

 **Zereturn**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Choose one Monster with 0 ATK in your GY, Special summon it and all other monsters in your GY with the same name. When all of them have left the field, banish this card and draw one for every Monster summoned**

 **Sunvine Revenge Growth**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **If you've taken 4000 or more damage this turn, you can place any number of Sunvine spell or trap cards from your deck face-up on the field, but before that you can shuffle any number of other spell and trap cards you Control back to your deck.**

 **Vylon Creation**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If you have 1000 life Points or less, you can Special summon as many Vylon Monsters from your deck as possible. You can only use this cards name once per duel.**

 **True King counterattack**

 **Counter Trap**

 **If you Control at least 4 True King monsters with different names, banish all cards your opponent controls**

 **Sunseed Spore**

 **Level 1, Earth, Plant, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 0**

 **If you Control no monsters; discard this card and special summon as many normal plant-type monsters from you GY as possible.**

 **Sunseed Pomegranate**

 **Level 1, Earth, Plant, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 0**

 **You can banish this card from your GY face-down, this turn, before you take damage, gain as much lifepoints as you would take, before it is inflicted to yourself and whenever a Sunvine or Sunavalon Link Monster you Control leaves the field, place one with one link less on your field. You can only use this effect once per duel.**

 **Altergeist Wisp**

 **Level 3, Dark, Spellcaster, Effect**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 700**

 **If you have this card and at least 3 other Altergeist cards in your GY, you can banish this card and one trap card from your deck, to use that trap cards effect as this cards effect. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Walpurgis Gathering**

 **Target one Spellcaster Monster you Control with 500 or less ATK, Special summon any number of Monsters with the same name from your deck.**

 **Cards with changed effects:**

 **Solemn Strike**

 **Only costs 800 lp.**

 **Sunavalon Dryas**

 **Can be used as Link material in the turn it is summoned, same goes for all other Links of the archetype.**

 **Drytrentiay**

 **only Needs one link Monster as material**

 **Dimensional Wall**

 **Reflects inflicted damage for one turn, not just from one single attack**

 **Sunvine Gardna**

 **Ends battle Phase after battling.**

 **Soul Charge**

 **Uses Anime effect**


	3. Valentines Day! Kinda

**So, a while ago, there used to be a fanfic called "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Shipping Collection", where the author, Valentine Uchu encouraged the Reviewers to roleplay with their OCs, a Scenario I had there with Yuri led to him challenging Valentine to a duel on the next Valentine's Day.  
And this is me making that come true.  
Yes, I technically did this for a bad pun's sake, but the 'out of milestone'-specials that will follow up this one won't be written for a silly reason, this one is just an exception.  
**

* * *

 _L1 Yuri's POV_

I picked up that mysterious card again and got transported to Maiami City.  
At least, this is what it looks like, right Yuya?

 _"Yes, this is Maiami City.",_ he answered, _"but why did it transport us here?"_

What? You wanna know what this is about? Even though it was kind of mentioned a few lines above?  
Fine, it's a weird story and don't tell anyone that it involved me, it's kind of an embarassing one as well.  
Initially this card brought me to someone named Valentine Uchu, who apparently was some kind of all-powerful Guardian of a vast number of alternate universes. I don't remember every detail, but alas, it freaked me out.  
Yes, that's possible and I hate thiat this happened as much as you do. But I can't let that slide, so I challenged her to a duel on Valentine's day.

 _"Did you do it because you thought it was a funny and that made you less scared?",_ Yugo teased me.

Silence! No, it's just a silly joke, nothing else! I can appreciate the simple joys of life, like that.

 _"So, the simple joys of life are bad puns to you?",_ Yugo muttered.

Yes, it's a secret that I rarely share with people and it has nothing to do with that slander of me being scared. That is an absolutely impossible Event.

 _"But you admitted it 7 lines above.",_ Yuto pointed out.

Argh! Let's just look after her and get this over with, then I can act like my usual self again! As much as sharing a Body with 3 strangers allows me to anyway. Which is not at all.

"Hey, Yuya!", I heard someone call me, but she did not sound like the Valentine I know.

 _"You remember her voice, but not her exact powerset?"_ , Yuya said, dumbfounded, but I will not react to that.

"No, I'm just crazily similar-looking. It happens more often than you think.", I said, "do you know anyone named Valentine Uchu?"

 _"How is just asking random people going to work?",_ Yugo said, as dumbfounded as Yuya.

If this card brought us to Valentine's weird, Shipping-AU watch room first, and then here, it would stand to reason that Valentine lives here, so maybe she is known, even if her role as nigh-omnipotent guardian isn't.  
Oh, about that Shipping? Don't ask. It doesn't matter.

 _"That... only makes halfway sense.",_ Yuto said, probably looking confused for once.

"Uh, Sorry, I don't.", the owner of that voice said, which was just some chubby girl, "though strangely enough, my name happens to be Valentine Shido."

 _"Yuri, don't tell me you assume-"_

Wait, there's a ring on her hand. The Valentine I met earlier had the same one.

 _"That's amongst the details you bother remembering?!"_

"That ring you're wearing... is that an ordinary one?", I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

"Uh, why would it be anything else?", she said uncomfortably.

"So, you're just a normal person with only ordinary abilties?", I pried further.

"Well... you wouldn't believe me anyways.", she dodged my question.

"I just implied I consider supernatural abilities a thing. So, there's a good chance that the one you have is something I'd believe.", I insisted.

 _"But even if she does have supernatural abilities and the same first name, she doesn't have to be the same person!",_ Yuto tried (and failed) to argue.

Please, that would be too much of a coincidence, she has to be connected at least!

 _"But if she isn't the same, then you didn't beat the first person to scare you if you challenge her right now!",_ Yuya joined the futile 'convince Yuri not to duel this girl'-Train.

Besides, while I only said something about the original Valentine Uchu, if the other one can get me closer to her, I take that chance.  
And before Yugo has a chance to say anything, I'll most likely only listen to the stuff Valentine Shido said for now.

"I can hear duel Spirits. But I don't think this ring has anything to do with it. But yours seem...", she said, sounding scared.

Heh, this could make things more interesting, so I said: "Eh, I happen to be an Entertainment duelist, just like Yuya Sakaki, I'm just in the Horror genre! How about we try it out? If Horror's not your thing, well my spirits are suprisingly flexible and I can do somehing different with them! They just don't look the prettiest."

I hope she doesn't mind horror. That would give me a chance to show my true self, without worrying about consequences for all of us.

"That, didn't sound very convincing.", she said shyly, "Also, I have a deck, but I don't really duel."

"What, did my Spirits rat me o- WHAT DO MEAN, YOU DON'T DUEL?!", I gasped lividly. I know, that's a weird way to phrase it, but if you get that I'm suprised and angry at the same time, I don't care.

"I-i'm sorry!", ah dammit, I messed up and scared her after all, "I mainly use my duel disk's side functions, but my parents shelter me and most likely wouldn't want me to duel a random stranger I met on the street. Especially if you are a horror duelist!"

"Oh, but I'm really not the kind of creep your parents would warn you about.", I claimed.

 _"A duel soldier that wanted to card everyone else in the word isn't even the kind of creep her parents would be aware about.",_ Yuya deadpanned.

 _"Just admit you messed it up and return home!"_ , Yugo urged me.

But why are we not in the same spot from using that card as last time? Aren't any of you curious about that? Maybe dueling Valentine Shido will actually bring us the answer.

"Just out of curiosity, where were you going to when you saw me? Maybe we could meet somewhere else than in the street.", I said in a seductive tone.

 _"Now you ARE acting like the kind of creep her parents would warn her about._ ", Yuto pointed out.

"I realize I'm not making a perfect Impression.", I admitted, "But I need to duel you to see if you have a connection to Valentine Uchu. Her supernatural abilities are far beyond talking with duel Spirits. We did agree to duel one day, but if my supernatural methods of transport didn't bring me here, then perhaps that chance is lost."

"Well, I can't just say that your story is crazy, since I am able to talk to the spirits of duel monsters, but I'm bad at dueling, so I probably won't be as good as someone who can do far more than talk to spirits."

"How about you communicate with your cards or something like that? Maybe they give you tips or you can draw the card you want by talking to its spirit.", I suggested. It was just random ideas, but maybe they could work.

 _"If she isn't a good duelist then defeating her won't mean anything.",_ Yuto said, _"If we can't visit Valentine Uchu again, we have to live with_ _that_ "

 _"Let's give Yuri this one duel. Maybe he manages to convince her.",_ Yuya said, _"Or maybe it somehow alerts the real Valentine. If not, we leave."_

Fine, I can live with that.

"I don't know if it can rearrange the cards in my deck, but maybe I'll see if we can do it, but only if you tell me everything else about your crazy story.  
I-if that's no problem for you!", she said.

You're probably just here to see the duel, so I'll speed up my narration here. I left out the parts concerning Academia, since that wasn't relevant to to the  
Ms. Uchu Scenario (and she might run away from me if I did tell), but she did get that I wanted to duel this person. Yuya and co. might insist I scared her into this, but she seemed to just be the kind of Person that gets scared easily, so I'm not a terrible guy at the moment.

 _"And you're the kind of person that scares others easily."_ , Yugo muttered.

I will ignore that. Anyways, she led me to her universe's version of You Show Duel School and- Oh, that thing. There's a Yuya in there.

"Yuya shouldn't be here for now, so don't worry about meeting someone who looks just like you.", Valentine said, having predicted my exact same thoughts.

Great, very convenient.

 _"Almost too convenient.",_ Yuto suspected.

Hey, now, never look a gift horse into the mouth. I don't see anyone of you wondering why was able to interrupt whatever she was doing to let this duel happen.

 _"Now that you mention_ _it..",_ Yugo began and I will not let him continue.

"I don't know how to use the Action Duel System, so we will have to do without one. Is that alright?", she asked.

"Eh, I don't mind to just have some good old Standing duel, so let's bring it on!", I declared.

 **Yuri (4000lp) vs Valentine Shido (4000lp) This is master rule 3 btw**

"Since you're still a beginner, I'll give you the first turn.", I said.

"A-alright, I'll...", she started thinking for a while, "Summon Flower Maiden Dahlia ( **ATK: 400** ) and set one card face-down. I think that's it for now. I'm sorry if this isn't good enough to attract the attention of this Universal Guardian."

"Don't worry, my moves will more than make up for that! Besides, there's no point burning out ourselves instantly. I summon Predaplant Flytrap, which lets me put a Predator Counter on your monster, reducing its Level to one.  
Predaplant Banksia Ogre can be Special summoned by tributing a monster with a predator counter that **you** Control. ( **ATK: 2000** )"

"That's no problem. I have a face-down card that can counter it, even if you attack!", she said, barely sounding confident.

"Nice try, bluffing me out, I activate Transmodify, sending Flytrap to the grave and summoning Darlingtonia Cobra in its place! ( **ATK: 1000** ) This lets me add Polymerization to my hand. With this, I fuse two plants in my hand to summon Chimerrafflesia! ( **ATK: 2500** )  
And now, I'll simply attack you with my monsters!"

Please, don't let this end as soon, just give her something that reduces damage.

"Uh, which of those was the first?", she asked.

"I'll be nice and say Rafflesia. It's something that punishes hight attack points, let's you survive, but doesn't make you win, am I right?", I predicted.

 _"Be nice? Why?",_ all of them said, puzzled at my statement.

Hey, I'll only have one chance at this (probably) so I don't want to ruin it. Besides, I won't be having many duels without the inclusion of Link Monsters for the time being.  
On top of that, Valentine Uchu would surely notice if someone like me held back out of kindness, so it's a win-win

"My face-down card was Maiden's Pollination! It gives me one token for every 300 points of battle damage! ( **Valentine LP: 4000-1500** )"

"So it was a bluff, but only halfways. But of course, my remaining monsters will take two of them out.", I said, "It's your turn."

 _"You know, there might be a way for us to duel each other in this strange mindspace."_ , Yuya suggested.

Yeah, if I wanted to duel the same person multiple times, I would never have used Academia's carding technology. Since I have a choice in this regard, I'll say no. Maybe I'll make an exception for Yuto someday, since I never faced him.

"My turn, draw! I activate Petal Havoc! I discard Petal Maiden Ginger and destroy all Special summoned monsters on the field!"

"Fine, but that includes the remaining tokens. And next turn, my Rafflesia will give me a card that allows Fusion summoning.", I said calmly.

"And now I'll use Flower Bloom! This lets me summon a Flower Maiden from my deck! I choose Peony. ( **ATK: 1600** )",

I looked up what this card did, and- WHAT? The card can do something with Pendulum monsters?

"A pendulum-related effect, huh? Are they more common in this universe?", I asked her.

"Actually... it's complicated. Yuya is the only other one who has them. A-anyways, I attack directly with Peony!"

"I use the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra in my graveyard, I banish Moray Nepenthes, which was the other material for Chimarrafflesia and reduce Peony's ATK by 500! ( **Peony ATK: 1600-1100** **Yuri LP: 4000-2900** )"

So, she is no expert at dueling, but has pendulum monsters at her disposal, that's interesting.

"Well, I end my turn now.", she said.

"My turn, draw! In my Standby Phase, I add a card that lets me Fusion summon to my hand. I set it and the monster in my hand."

" _This duel is moving very slowly. Will we be really be able to attract Valentine Uchu's Attention with that?_ ", Yuto wondered.

We got through the first three turns pretty quickly, I don't know what you mean.

" _That's what I was gonna say, but I think he means that very few cards were played in them. If all of your turns end up like that, it won't garner the attention of an interdimensional guardian_.", Yugo said.

 _"But Yuri's turn had a lot more effects used than Valentine's and might make up for the lack of moves on her part. And besides, with the monster he set, it won't stay as simplistic for long."_ , Yuya tried to cheer me up, I assume.

"My turn again, draw. I use my own Polymerization."

"A Fusion user? I like that. Are _they_ more common here?"

"No, that's... also a difficult story.", she said.

"Ah, pitiful, but then I wonder how you got acces to all of these summoning methods if you're just a novice."

"I fuse Peony and another copy of her to Fusion summon. Flowery Young Girls...", she then hesitated.

 _"This is her first summoning chant isn't it?",_ Yugo said.

"Don't worry about the dramatic introduction, this isn't a high-stakes duel. even with the purpose of getting the attention of a divine figure. It will be the strenght of our spirits that determine whether we will succeed."

Okay, what was that of me? When did I turn into _**"that"**_? Being in the same Body as the other three must have had even more adverse effects on my personality than I assumed. Why can't I be the one to rub off on the rest?

 _"Well Karma is a b-"_

Is Yuto really going to say that? Is my assumption that only my personality has deteriorated from this Merger being proven wrong instantly?

 _"-ewildering thing.",_ Yuto finished.

Pitiful. But now I'll be the only one acting out of character. Even though I'm the most bothered by hiding my true self. Seriously, don't even make it seem like you are about to say something you'd never say. Unless... no that would only encourage you.

"I just summon Nature Maiden Snowdrop. ( **ATK: 2400-2600** ) Her boost is thanks to her ability giving her 200 attack Points for every plant monster I control."

So she really isn't that good. Or she is cautious and thinks my face-down Monster has more than 1600 DEF.

"I attack your face-down Monster."

"It's Morphing Jar! No we have to discard our hands- we may have none, but it's not worded like a cost for the following: We both draw 5 cards!"

 _"Yes!",_ Yugo said, _"Now that both hands are refilled, Things won't get stale so soon!"_

"Then, in my Main Phase 2, I also activate Seasonal Ritual! I Tribute Nature Maiden Summer.", she then took a deep breath, " _Maiden of Nature, lower your scorching heats, to a reinvigorating Warmth._ **RITUAL SUMMON! Come forth, Nature Maiden Spring!** " ( **ATK: 2600** )

"Much better chant and I assume you're going to show me why instantly why you used a much stronger Monster to summon it?", I asked.

"Right, Spring allows me to revive Dahlia. Then I activate Natural Fusion to fuse Nature Maiden Rosemary and Flower Maiden Dahlia! _Blooms and Fragrances unite…._ I'm Pretty new at this. Will our duel attract less attention if I'm not dramatic?"

"Eh, shame, your last one was almost good.", wait, did I just Insult her by accident? Shoot, better fix this, "by that I mean you should never give up, even when you are not good at all, because you can still get better! But It's more about power than Drama, so feel free to Fusion and Ritual summon without chants, as long as those monsters aren't bad card"

 _"That was an akward Display.",_ Yugo muttered.

And you're too smart to say the word 'display'. Too much? I don't care

"I'll summon Natuer Maiden Ivy! ( **DEF: 2000** ) Now Snowdrop gains 400 attack from both summons! ( **ATK: 2600-2800-3000** ) I end my turn with this."

"Then my turn! I activate the Continous Spell, Predapast! I reveal Predaplough, Predaplant Fly Hell and Predaplague! Now all of your Monsters gain a Predator Counter for each revealed Card and have one star left.  
But that's not all. I activate Predaplough and summon Fly Hell. I place another counter on Ivy."

"But why would you give a Monster two counters? Does it get a negative Level now? Or Level 0, like XYZ monsters?", Valentine questioned.

"No, but Predaplough negates the effects of monsters with 2 predator counters and since a counter has been placed, will let me summon Predaplant Hemliger ( **ATK: 2000** ) from my deck and Hemliger gives every of my plant 1000 more attack Points! ( **Hemliger** **ATK: 2000-3000 Fly Hell ATK: 400-1400** ) Also  
Hemliger also turns every Monster with a Predator counter into a plant and decreases the ATK of predaplants _you_ control by 1000." ( **Snowdrop ATK: 3000-2000, Ivy ATK: 1000-0, Spring ATK: 2600-1600** )

"That means I'll have 100 life Points left, if you attack spring with Hemliger and then you can destroy another Monster with Flytrap.", Valentine said.

"That's what I'll do.", I replied. ( **Valentine LP: 1500-100** ), "Then I attack Ivy with Flytrap , destroy it and turn Flytrap to a Level 9. In Main Phase 2, I use Downbeat and trade Flytrap for a second Hemiger. Now your last monster's ATK will 'Snowdrop' even furhter while my Liger's power will rise ( **Snowdrop ATK: 2000-1800-800 Hemliger ATK: 3000-4000** )"

 _"... bad pun aside, that Liger could be considered the true ace, of your main deck at least.",_ Yuto commented.

Yeah, but I'm not superficially judging my cards according to their effects.

 _"By what then, looks?"_ , Yugo asked.

It's too complex to explain (by that I mean, I don't want to) and not just for Yugo.

"Also, I end my turn. Perhaps you should talk to the spirits, maybe they actually can help you to draw what you need to turn this around.", I encouraged her. (purely because it would be boring for the duel to end right now. And because we can't catch the other Valentine yet with a duel like this)

"Are you sure this is possible? I mean how can talking to cards rearrange them?", she asked shyly

"It's just a vague idea I had. But if you don't ask if they have a way to help you, you'll never know. Using supernatural abilities to influence the outcome will only help us alert the other Valentine. Sure, I might be able to switch on Action Duels now, but... it feels dirty as opposed to telling you not to give up."

Great, now I have some strange moral Code. Does our fusion's influence know no Bounds? Why does increase so rapidly in this duel now?

"Alright, let's see…", Valentine closed her eyes and began to concentrate. For a few seconds. And then a minute. If this was an Action Duel, she would've been disqualified.

"Sorry it took that long, but I hope it worked. My turn, draw! Since you Control a Special summoned Monster, Seasoned Ritual can return itself to my Hand and search a Ritual Monster from my deck. But I can't summon the searched Monster this turn, I choose Natur Maiden Winter. I activate De-Fusion, Splitting Snowdrop into 2 Dahlia's again. I end my turn."

"Come on! I'm sure your deck can go better than De-Fusion!", I yelled.

"I-i'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better at the Moment!", Valentine said meekly.

 _"Didn't you say you were going try and not scare her?",_ Yuya said.

"Well, perhaps that was too harsh, but how did you try to use your power?", I asked.

"Well, I thought of the cards I had in my deck and I couldn't think of anything better, I haven't memorized everything."

"Well, maybe the spirits of your cards know what could help you. But this will be the last time that I've helped you.", I said and drew my card.

"Alright, I'll promise I'll use it better!", Valentine said.

"I start by using Magical Mallet to shuffle itself and all other cards in my Hand back into my deck! I activate Dark Fiber Jar, which turns all Monsters in your Graveyard into the Dark Attribute during the activation of my effects, then I flip up my face-down Fusion of the haunted, which allows me to treat monsters that were destroyed during a turn as Fusion materials. I also set two cards."

"My turn, draw! I activate another Natural Fusion!", Valentine announced, "Since you have at least one Special summoned Monster with at least 7 stars, I can use Flower Maiden Dahlia from my graveyard as Fusion material, with the Dahlia from my graveyard and the Nature Maiden Winter in my Hand I summon my second Nature Maiden Ivy! ( **ATK: 1000** )"

"I use my dark Seed Planter, turning Ivy into a dark Attribute, also I can negate **all** attack from Dark Attribute monsters. Furthermore if you read Hemliger's effect, he can basically increase the counter Output of all my cards by one, meaning that your ability to counter Special summons and to protect yourself from damage will be gone easily."

 _"That Lion-Tiger thing is seriously OP.",_ Yugo muttered.

"Well, but I won't give up! I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I unfortunately have to pass here.", I said.

"My turn, draw! I summon Petal Maiden Ginger and banish her to revive Nature Maiden Rosemary!( **ATK: 2300** ) Who allows me to recover Earth-Plants from my Graveyard for every Special summoned monster on the field! In this case four!"

"Oh, so you took a look at it yourself and realized that Dark Fiber Jar only counts for my own card effects? Not so fast! I use my Raigeki Break to discard one card and destroy Rosemary! The effect still resolves, but you only get to bounce back three!"

"However only the monsters I had when you activated Dark Seed Planter become dark, which mean, they are unaffected by Rosemary's drawback of only being able to use the powers of Earth-monsters this turn!", Valentine deduced.

"But if one more monster meets its doom this turn, I get to fuse!", I reminded her.

"That'll not happen!", she said excitedly, wait does she have a way to win in her graveyard?, "I recover Rosemary herself, Nature Maiden Summer and one Peony! Now with my Ritual Spell, I sacrifice Summer for Winter! ( **ATK: 2000** ) With Winter on the field, all other Ppants wilt and Freeze until they have no ATK or effects left and they all stay in their current position! ( **Hemliger ATK: 4000-0** ) And all of that power goes to Winter herself! ( **ATK: 2000-4000-6000** ) by that I mean their base attack stat. Now I attack the left Hemliger!"

 _"Well... Looks like it'll end too quickly after all."_ , Yugo gulped.

Ts, you should have looked at the card I discarded.

"But now I can activate the effect of Reckless Survivor From my Graveyard!", I countered, "This little Warrior lets me destroy all but one card and go straight to the End Phase if an attack occurs that would deal lethal damage to me. The surviving card will be Fusion of the Haunted!"

"That card seemed weirdly out of place for your deck. And it's oddly specific.", Valentine pointed out.

Seriously? THAT card set her off?!

"Well, you're not the only one with supernatural skills related to duels. Mine allows me to draw cards like I need it. And even make new ones. I just discreetly used it."

"That's interesting, but also kind of unfair.", she said.

"Well, impressing _you_ is unfortunately not the goal here, but someone else with a supernatural power and I have to sacrifice some duel chivalry for it .", That first half of this sentence was so unnecessarily akward, that you are only seing an edited version now.

 _"Yuri's poor social skills aside, that was a stupid move."_ ,Yuya said.

Well, all I ever had to do was card people, so how should I have aquired them, and why are you saying insults right now? I'm the only one that gets to act very different from his normal self! And besides, as Entertainment duelist you should appreciate sudden unexpected turnarounds like that!  
And Action Cards aren't exactly a better way to create them.

If you are curious about how it would look like for Yuya to get angry under nonserious/-world ending circumstances, then I have to dissapoint you, because I did not pay attention to his grand speech defending Action Cards. I guess at least I have an adverse effect on him as well.  
Geez, this whole thing is way too zany and weird, but I can't let it end just yet...

"Anywaaaay! With Fusion of the Hauned, I can fuse both of my destroyed Hemligers into Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! ( **ATK: 3300** ) And my turn, draw! First, I use Greedy Venom's effect to reduce the ATK of Nature Maiden Winter to Zero and negate her effects. ( **ATK: 2000-0** )  
Now..."

Dang it, I didn't really create the right card to prolong this…. but there is till one option left to at least make this a Little bit more impressive.

"You know, it would be awfully boring to end this with just an attack, So I activate Pot of Avarice! I shuffle the Hemliger's A Flytrap, Drosophyllum Hydra, Morphing Jar and Reckless Survivor in my deck to draw two cards!  
Next, I summon Chlamydosundew ( **ATK: 600** ) and activate the card Aurora Draw! With this I draw two cards, since I have none left in my hand."

"So, are you sure this is still gonna get her attention? If you had to hold back to make Things more flashy?", Valentine wondered.

"Me turning from my original self into a strange showman isn't something you can overlook! And I'm going to go crazy and wild with my card-creating power now!", I declared, "However, first I activate Gourmet Fusion! This requires me to pay 2000 life Points! ( **Yuri LP: 2900-900** ) But in exchange I get a high Level Fusion Monster without needing material! I choose Predaplant Dragostapelia! ( **ATK: 2700** ) Dragostapelia will place another Predator counter on Nature Maiden Winter!  
Now Sundew will turn her Attribute into dark and he lets me Fusion summon with her."

"You're going to fuse with 4 monsters now?"

"Now just them! I activate Dragon's Mirror! I use all of the monsters on the field, and from my graveyard, banish Banksia Ogre, Darlingtonia Cobra and the second Fly Hell! Now since I waived it for Greedy Venom, time for a chant fitting of this beast! Thousands of wilted Flora, Dragon of life-destroying substance, amalgamate your essence and create a deadly force never seen before! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 12, Ravenous Rancor Legion Dragon! ( **ATK: 3300** )"

Imagine Greedy Venome was tortured and cut into pieces, then those pieces were loosely re-assembled, as in, as if every pieces of a puzzle is one meter away from its correct spot, then those spaces were filled with rotten plants, soaked in poison. Ans that's just a vague image of the new card.

"Well... I'd have no trouble believing you're a horror-themed Entertainment duelist now. Not that I had any before, at least deckwise.", Valentine gulped.

"Relax, we don't have Solid Vision with mass on. Now for my creature's effect. If it uses 3 or moe Fusion materials it gains 500 for every material that just had dark Attribute during Fusion, that mean 500 for Nature Maiden winter ( **ATK: 3300-3800** ) and for every Fusion Dragon or Predaplant 800 which means 4800 for the rest! ( **ATK: 3800-8600** )  
With 4 or more materials, it can banish cards from your graveyard up to the number of its materials and gain their ATK, I choose, Nature Maiden, Summer Spring and Ivy! ( **ATK: 8600-14000** )"

 _"Aren't you going way overboard now? This card's effect are crazy!",_ Yugo worried.

This whole situation and how it came to be is completely and utterly insane! I just decided to roll with it and turn it into a deadly weapon!

 _"That was just a figure of speech right? If she gets shredded by that thing…. you won't get that other duel. While that other Valentine isn't one keen on interfering, I doubt she would be pleased if you went beyond carding and literally tore someone to pieces."_

Have you forgotten that we aren't using Solid Vision right now? Besides, I don't have a reason to card her and this may not be our only fight. And next time, we won't be forced to go crazy with our dueling superpowers and I can enjoy a nice duel without Link Monsters.

 _"But couldn't you duel us?",_ Yuto wondered, _"Surely we could find a way to duel each other in this mindscape, as we pointed out before. And when did your mind on intentional rematches change?"_

I can occasionally play on 'easy mode' with this Valentine and then there's what I said 3 lines above. If I can't be the vicious soldier, can I at least change my mind in a short amount of time?.

 _"She could've beat_ _you at one point._ ", Yuya pointed out.

That's just because this wasn't a regular scenario and I was not taking it seriously. Besides, if you don't take changes of defeating your opponent for whatever reason, you deserve to loose. I technically did that too here, but some people just don't get what they deserve. Now can I get back to explaining that overcomplicated card effect?

"At 5 materials, Ravenous Rancor allows me to draw one card for every 2000 ATK it has, in this case seven!"

"That's an insane card! I don't know what to think!", Valentine gasped, "And it's body is covered with the spirits of my monsters. "

"Then just be impressed. You know, maybe I'll duel you again, regardless of meeting that other Valentine. But maybe a duel without our crazy powers." I said, "Also, at six materials, he can equip monsters from my hand to himself and gain their ATK and effects! I choose Banksiogre, Spinodionea, another Moray Nepenthes, Ophrys Scorpio and another Darlingtonia Cobra! ( **ATK: 14000-21600** )"

"Let me guess.", Valentine said, "You're going to show me the final effect now? And this one will let you win instantly. But what crazy ability can it have after all of this?"

"The last one is simple and effective. And It's actually two. If you had multiple monsters he could battle all of them, but he can also create the Illusion of a fight. To put in in Laymans Terms, He can compare his ATK to the power of any other monster and deal effect damage equal to the difference, and that would work even if you somehow were stronger! But I already used your last Monster as fusion material, so it will be one simple strike!  
Final Strike, Toxic Rain! ( **Valentine LP: 100-21600=0** )

For the final move, Rancor spread his wings as wide as it could, turned all of his equipped monsters, materials and the ones he absorbed into one huge purple cloud of poisonous gas, which turned everything in our sight into ist colour as it rained down. Heh, quite spectacular, I might say.

 **WINNER: Yuri**

"I COULD have finished this in an honest manner..", I'm weirdly starting to get used to this, please don't let this last!, "But we needed to make sure that this would get the attention of a interdimensional being, so I had to go stupidly crazy with my own."

"Did it work, did we get that other Valentine's Attention? And how do we know?", Valentine asked, looking a bit dizzy from everything in her sight turning Purple from my final move.

"I don't know, maybe I should take a look at the card that brought me here.", I guessed. It seemed to be just a blue translucent card and nothing else.

"Can you still go back to your own world?!", Valentine worried.

"Yes, I can feel it would bring me back.", I said, "but maybe-"

Then it started glowing, even though I did not attempt to reuse its power.

"That seems to be the sign.", Valentine guessed.

I found myself inside a strange void, alongside Valentine, but unlike in my previous conversation with Valentine Uchu, it seemed oddly misty in there.

"Uchu? The extremly powerful girl with my name? Are you somewhere in here?", Valentine Shido asked into this void.

 _"Yes I am.",_ Valentine Uchu said.

"Now, are you ready for that duel? It is fourteenth of february now, after all!", I said.

"You wanted to duel her exactly on Valentine's day, really?", Valentine said.

"Really?", I repeated at her, "a bad pun is what you are concerned about now?"

 _"Unfortunately, I am not.",_ Valentine Uchu answered, " _Things aren't as simple for me right now._ "

"Why can't you duel Yuri?", Valentine Shido asked.

 _"Before, I just had to watch over the Alternate Universes, but now... I have to interfere for myself in a certain one. My Story might have been very different if things had gone in another way there."_

"Really? What AU? Why could it lead to you having to interfere?", I asked.

" _I can't tell you that. If you will ever be part of tiat Story, it would be better if you found out about it on your own._ ", Uchu answered, " _I don't want to give you false hopes, but I can't confidently confirm that you won't be a part of it either._ "

"Fine, just be Miss Cliché 'n' Cryptic.", I spat, "Come on, if you're really that strong, the duel would be over faster than this conversation anyway!"

 _"The question should be, do you still need it?"_ , Valentine Uchu asked.

"Wait, Yuri, you said you were afraid of that Valentine, weren't you?", Valentine Shido said, "And you dueled me, to hope get her attention, didn't you?"

"Yes, what is your point?", I asked angrily.

 _"Well, you conquered your fear already with the previous_ duel."

"Oh, come on!", I said, "Like I wanted to do that! I am sick of being trapped in here with all the others in this Body! I just wanted a no-strings attached duel with a strong opponent, as separate from this bizarre adventure that I got shanghaied into as possible!"

"Wait, there're other people inside of you?", Shido gasped.

"Eh, it's complicated. Don't even bother to ask about the rest I mentioned.", I said.

 _"Well, you also had that duel."_ , Uchu argued.

"So, this is like the wizard of Oz, except we only find out your wish at the end.", the other Valentine said.

"Well, fine I got a break from all of this.", I admitted begrudgingly, "Even though my opponent could've been a better duelist."

"Hey!", the small Valentine objected.

 _"And you only remember this while you're in here, which means...",_ Yuto said.

"And one of my other self is bringing up that I cannot carry over the memories to my homeworld, which means there unfortunately won't be much of a relaxation effect from this break, either way.", I said.

"And even then, you said something about dueling me again.", Valentine Shido said.

 _"Since you want these_ _no-strings attached duel as break from this adventure you got shanghaied into on 'easy mode' too, apparently_ _",_ Yugo mocked.

"Well...", I said.

"And If I somehow get _too_ strong, I can look for duelist that's not as big of a veteran as me! And if I don't get better and you still want someone stronger, I'm sure there is someone much stronger for you to duel!", Valentine Shido said.

So she countered my difficulty Argument, without even me bringing it up. *sigh*

"Grr…. well _maybe_ , but None of them are on the Level of a universal watcher, like Valentine Uchu!", I said.

 _"I'm afraid that's an issue you won't resolver that easily."_ , Valentine Uchu said.

 _"Well, you win some, you lose some",_ Yuya said.

"*sigh*, I guess I can live with that.", I said, "Then I'm ready to return. But uh, give me a few minutes to talk with my other selves."

 _"That is no_ _problem._ ", Valentine Uchu said.

"Then, until next time, I guess. Maybe.", Valentine Shido said. And the both of them dissapeared and the only thing that was in the room was the Teleportation card.

 _"Uh, what exactly are we gonna talk about?",_ Yugo asked.

I meed some time to think about this whole thing. If I ever go here another time, I don't want to spend the first ten minutes thinking "what the heck happened last time?"

 _"Uh, I guess this was weird towards the end. I hope we didn't use up this ability when summoning Ravenous Rancor cause that was crazier than any card we have seen."_

The setup to this was weird. We pick up a card of the ground get transported there, Talk to this weird guardian figure, that spends her time viewing Brief episodes of alternate romantic Pairings, have a small chat, I am afraid for once in my life, challenge her on a duel, with the sheduling being based solely on a pun. Also, we only remember the details of the realm as long as we are inside.  
As for the duel itself, I did make it very clear that I was embracing and weaponizing that weirdness. Also, nnow that I look back at my deck, it seems to be vanishing, so cards that were created in here also cannot be carried over

 _"Yeah, speaking of that, These fourth wall breaking gags don't suit us. Even in this non-canon scenario."_ , Yuya said.

Agreed, we won't go into that territory for the rest of this conversation. I'll need to tone them down, maybe they are even so toned down by the Point of release that this exchange will make no sense. Or it was made worse, I have no idea as of writing this down.

 _"I think the important thing is what happened to the other Valentine."_ , Yuto said.

Let's not worry about that unless we're actually dragged into her story, that's what Valentine Uchu said herself.

 _"Perhaps you're both right._ _",_ Yuto admitted.

 _"Then what about those cards Valentine Shido had?"_ , Yugo wondered, " _Plants that counter Special summon... if she gets more experienced with it, she's going to be a very dangerous duelist._ "

Indeed. So I guess she has to show me some of the newbies of this world if I go there again for 'easy mode'.

 _"So, you're serious about going here again?"_ , Yugo asked.

I don't know. I could return here very soon. It could be never or just a long while. This was different from the usual stuff since I've gotten stuck with you. It wasn't anything like the time each of us was one person...  
Huh, I don't actually have that many ideas what to talk about right now, but it didn't have to be a Grand ending speech  
But I'll say, it's something I could get used to, if I ever were able to retain it's memories into my own life.  
Maybe after we've solved everything in the new world.

* * *

 **Funfact, most of this chapter was improvised, I only began making notes to myself of *do this and that* around halfway through the duel.  
While this chapter's intentional zanyness may not be everyone's thing, I feel like this special was better than the last one, at least it was a lot more fun to write.  
Also, I used the anime effect of Magical Mallet in this Scenario (as I did in a recent chapter of Arc-VRAINS)  
And another side note: Fusion of the Haunted, a card that utilizes destroyed monsters as material is an idea that I had for a while, but since I want to minimize the number of super situational cards, I don't think this card will migrate over into canon, same actually goes for Dark Fiber Jar. (Also, Dark Desertapir has next to know similarities to the original either. before you tell me that.) Though for that one I vaguely remembered the originals name and nothing else when thinking of a name for that particular effect. (though originally it would have made them DARK at any given time)  
And to adress Ravenous Rancor and the other stuff, it was just a weird joke. I won't use him (maybe the name, but then with a very different effect) in the Canon Arc-VRAINS! While the story does feature a power for creating cards, I won't ever pull something like Legion Dragon in a serious context. And to warn you for the next annual Special, I am in the process of writing it at the Moment and I will fo intentionally crazy there as well. At one point in the duel at least.  
**

 **If you liked Valentine or her deck, Valentine Shido; her creator with the same name has started a new story with her as the Main Character**  
 **And I bet some of you might take an issue with how she has Fusion and Ritual monsters, even though she isn't supposed to the best kind duelist and only those get access to the other summoning methods in Arc-V.  
The Explanation is: Valentine Shido has sent me ALL cards that are in her deck, I don't know if she will have all of them instantly, she could have planned far ahead for all I know.  
And some of the Maiden cards might be subject to change before their first appearance in the story, should you feel like they are broken.  
Also , this story has finally gained a favorite! Welcome Shakalos123!**

 **And here's the three Chapterly Questions:**

 **QOTC1: What do you think about the way I name the cards? As in "most of the time, TCG name/OCG name If I used it before the international release/sub name for some Action Cards." It's technically very inconsistent, but should I go as far as to edit the naming?**

 **QOTC2: Since apart of the cards that have a different effect in my fanfic, there are that have a different effect than in real life. Should I add a list for those on my profile?  
Most people don't note the convenience changes they make to each card and I wonder whether I should stay on this middle ground or take the listing further**

 **QOTC3: Since it was teased in the chapter, should I seriously consider a Valentine vs Yuri rematch as a future Special? Or should it happen "never" after all?**

 **OC cards from Valentine:**

 **[Name: Flower Maiden Dahlia]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 4]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 400]**  
 **[DEF: 1900]**  
 **[Effect: If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or higher "Nature Maiden" monster. If this card would be used as Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Nature Maiden" monster, you can treat it as 2 monsters.]**

 **[Name: Maiden's Pollination]**  
 **[Type: Normal]**  
 **[Effect: If you took battle damage this turn: Special Summon 1 "Seed Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) for every 300 points of battle damage**

 **[Name: Petal Havok]**  
 **[Type: Normal]**  
 **[Effect: Discard 1 "Petal Maiden" monster in your hand. Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field.]amage you took from that battle.]**

 **[Name: Petal Maiden Ginger]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Pendulum / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 2]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[Pendulum Scale: 9]**  
 **[Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Normal Summoned monster your opponent controls; negate its effect until the end of the turn.]**  
 **[ATK: 500]**  
 **[DEF: 500]**  
 **[Effect: During your Main Phase: You can banish this card face-up from your field; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Nature Maiden" or "Flower Maiden" monster from your Graveyard.]**

 **[Name: Flower Bloom]**  
 **[Type: Normal]**  
 **[Effect: If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Flower Maiden" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "Flower Bloom" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except EARTH Plant-Type monsters.]**

 **[Name: Flower Maiden Peony]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 4]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 1600]**  
 **[DEF: 1000]**  
 **[Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Flower Maiden" monster from your Deck, except "Flower Maiden Peony". If this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can add 1 "Petal Maiden" Pendulum Monster from your Deck or face-up Extra Deck to your hand.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Snowdrop]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Fusion / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 6]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[Summoning Conditions: 2 "Flower Maiden" monsters]**  
 **[ATK: 2400]**  
 **[DEF: 2000]**  
 **[Effect: This card gains 200 ATK for each Plant-Type monster you control. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card is on the field; all Plant-Type monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.]**

 **[Name: Seasonal Ritual]**  
 **[Type: Ritual]**  
 **[Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nature Maiden" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can return this card from the Graveyard to your hand and add 1 "Nature Maiden" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot summon it the turn you activate this effect.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Summer]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Ritual / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 8]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 2800]**  
 **[DEF: 2000]**  
 **[Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Seasonal Ritual". While this card is on the field; All other Plant-Type monsters you control gains 1000 ATK and DEF during damage calculation only. If you control another Plant-Type monster, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or effects.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Spring]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Ritual / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 8]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 2600]**  
 **[DEF: 2000]**  
 **[Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Seasonal Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard or hand; Special Summon it. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect gain 500 ATK and DEF.]**

 **[Name: Natural Fusion]**  
 **[Type: Normal]**  
 **[Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Nature Maiden" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a Level 7 or higher Special Summoned monster; you can also banish 1 "Nature Maiden", "Petal Maiden", or "Flower Maiden" Monster from your Graveyard as material.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Rosemary]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 7]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 2300]**  
 **[DEF: 1700]**  
 **[Effect: Once per turn: You can target EARTH Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard up to the number of Special Summoned monsters on the field; add them to your hand. You cannot activate non-EARTH monster effects during the turn you activate this effect.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Ivy]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Fusion / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 7]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[Summoning Conditions: 1 "Nature Maiden" + 1 1 "Flower Maiden" monster]**  
 **[ATK: 1000]**  
 **[DEF: 2000]**  
 **[Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster; banish the monster and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card battles a Pendulum Monster: After damage calculation; destroy all monsters in your opponent's Pendulum Zones.]**

 **[Name: Nature Maiden Winter]**  
 **[Type: Plant / Ritual / Effect]**  
 **[Level: 8]**  
 **[Attribute: EARTH]**  
 **[ATK: 2000]**  
 **[DEF: 2000]**  
 **[Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Seasonal Ritual". While this card is on the field; all other Plant-Type monsters are switched to Defense Position, their DEF and ATK drops down to 0, and their effects are negated. Their battle position cannot be changed. This card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of all Plant-Type monsters on the field. This card can attack twice per turn.]**

 **Here my own OC cards, those that never appeared in Arc-VRAINS so far are in italics:**

 _ **Predaplough**_

 _ **Continous Spell**_

 _ **You can Special summon a Predaplant from your deck when a Predator Counter is placed on a Monster. Monsters with multiple Predator Counters on them have their effects negated.**_

 **Predaplague**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Special summon up to one Predaplant from your Extra Deck, for every non-Fusion Monster on the field that was summoned from the extra deck and place a Predator counter on those non-Fusion monsters.**

 **Predaplant Hemliger**

 **Level 8, Dark, Plant, Effect**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1400**

 **When a Predator Counter is placed on a Monster, by a different Cards effect, you can place another Predator Counter on a different Monster on the field. All monsters on the field with Predator Counters are treated as Predaplants.**  
 **All Predaplants you Control gain 1000 ATK Points, all Predaplants your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK.**

 _ **Dark Fiber Jar**_

 _ **Continous Spell**_

 _ **The Attribute of all monsters in the GY becomes dark, during the activation of your effects that affect cards there.**_

 _ **Fusion of the Haunted**_

 _ **Continous Trap**_

 _ **(Quick effect) You can treat monsters that were destroyed this turn in either players GY as Fusion materials, but the same card cannot become a Fusion material twice this way.**_

 _ **Reckless Survivor**_

 _ **Level 1, Earth, Warrior, Effect**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 0**_

 _ **If this card is in your graveyard, you can, during your opponent's battle Phase, destroy all cards you Control except one and if you do, it becomes the end Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect once per duel.**_

 _ **Gourmet Fusion**_

 _ **Literally identical to Instant Fusion, except with a 2000lp cost and summoning Level 6 or higher. Am I allowed to be lazy here? I do type out the effect of very Reinforcement of the Army and Allure of Darkness clone, so please forgive me.**_

 _ **Ravenous Rancor Legion Dragon**_

 _ **Level 12, Dragon, Dark, Fusion, Effect**_

 _ **ATK: 3300**_

 _ **DEF: 2500**_

 _ **Material: Any number of Fusion Dragon or Predap monsters (min 1)+ any number of monsters with Predator Counters**_

 _ **If this card is Fusion summoned, this card gains the following effects, depending on the number of materials.**_

 _ **2+: Once per turn you can target one Level 5 or higher Monster your opponent controls, negate ist effects, its ATK become Zero and replace this effect with all of that monster's effects.**_

 _ **3+: This card gains 800 ATK for every Predaplant and fusion dragon that was used as material and 500 for every other monster.**_

 _ **4+: When this card is summoned, banish monsters from your opponents GY up to the numbers of materials used for this card and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the monsters combined ATK.**_

 _ **5+: Once per turn, you can draw one card for every 2000 ATK points this card has**_

 _ **6+: Once per turn, you can equip monsters from your hand to this card and it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all monsters equipped to this card.**_

 _ **7+: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK between this and that Monster.**_

 **Altered cards:**

 **Chimerrafflesia**

 **searches any Card that allows Fusion summon, otherwise like IRL card**

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew:**

 **Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as dark-attribute. If you would Fusion Summon expand the usable Fusion Materials to Monsters with Predator Counters your opponent Control. (instead of being able to start a fusion summon on its own)**

 **Aurora Draw:**

 **Doesn't need a Meklord. just an empty hand.**


	4. Strange (temporary) Unions

**AN: Time for the other half of the Sudden Adventure OCs to fight against the other Group of relevant duelists that I had at the time of Publishing the first chapter! ;-)  
One other thing ahead: sadly, the Story Hidden Power has been deleted from this site, so should that Special happen, I will replace Genryu with someone else. But I will keep that a suprise until I reach that respective Goal.  
**

* * *

 _L1 Shota Hanamura POV Xyz Dimension_

 _(duel in progress)_

"You're done, Xyz Scum and LDS trash!", my opponent said, "I end my turn, and since I control two monsters, Furaidaten will deal 2000 damage to the xyz one and and Fujin will deal 1000 damage to the LDS member! "

"Do you think that's everything we have? I activate Quantum Damage Counter, this negates all effect damage and lets me summon Super Quantum Monsters with equal or lower ATK from my deck, I negate both of your card and summon Red Layer and three Alphans!"

"My turn, then!", the LDS member, Ibuki Ichiyanagi said, "I still have Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, sooo... say goodbye to that Star! ( **Yasuhiro LP: 4000-1000** ) And back to Shota!"

"I still have a complete set of five face-downs.", Yasuhiro said, "It just wasn't worth it for such a pathetic monster. Though I am suprised at how you managed to copy the four dimensional dragons, but even if you manage to steal the one belonging to Yuri, we have cards much stronger than that!"

"Tch.", I snarled, "Don't think you can bluff yourself out of this one. I end this just with Red Layer, attack!"

"I activate Ultimate Magic Cylinder! This one doesn't negate attacks, but it deals you the damage equal to the ATK of monsters you control, and three zeroes, 3000 and 2000 make 5000, more than enough for your measly 100." ( **Ibuki LP: 100-5000=0 Shota LP: 100-5000=0** )

 **WINNER: Yasuhiro Kirifuda**

"I could've ended this sooner, but in case any cowards are watching from the sidelines, I had to prove their fears of Academia's duelists being unbeatable, even if you can defeat their overpowered monsters, right.", he said.

"D-don't even think about carding us! I have a weapon against it!", I declared. the succes rate might be incredibly low, but I can assure you, I'm not bluffing.

"What the?! You could've told me sooner!", Ibuki exclaimed.

"Really? And pray tell what is it?", he asked, clearly not taking me seriously.

"Just try to do it and you'll see.", I challenged him.

"You have a countermeasure that allows you to fight an army, by increasing your starting life Points, I know. But even the Obelisk Force can handle that. But I only have to card LDS' rainbow-haired strangely inconspicuous spy."

I guess I should explain a few details here. First, yes Ibuki had a huge rainbow-colored hairdo. I would've assumed that you would instantly find out if there was an LDS member looking like her, but hiding in plain sight/taking a Refuge in Audacity is a much better strategy than I would ever have assumed.  
Why we're dueling together?  
LDS has lost three of their best members out of the blue, but still had Yuto and Shun to go and get allies from the Resistance in the Xyz Dimension of which I am a part of.  
And our duel, well you don't care about a 100% detailed summary, do you?  
My secret weapon is actually a malfunctioning dimensional Transporter built into my duel disk, which got damaged a week ago, if I activated it, it would bring everyone in the vicinity god-knows where.  
At least, that's my assumption. I tested it out by jumping in the way of the carding ray and pressing the travel button.

We found ourselve in a strange dark void, where we saw an equally strange golden knight and an old hag in Wizard robes in a duel. Who both noticed us instantly.

"Who are you?", the golden knight asked, "I don't remember gathering a new envoy, especially not in the middle of a duel."

"Ugh, Shota what did you do?", Ibuki asked.

"Damn you, Xyz scum! You may have used some interdimensional Transporter to take me down with you! But you didn't get to save your partner!", Yasuhiro yelled at me.

"Well, you found that one out quickly.", I snarled back at him, "We should be more concerned with that these two strange people are going to do with us now!"

"Well, it seems we have three potential new allies for our respective causes.", the hag said.

"Fine. Perhaps we should cut of this fight to examine those three.", Golden Knight mused.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….. Why exactly were you two dueling? And what do you mean 'envoys'? Like in Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the beginning?", Ibuki wondered.

"Regardless of that. I defeated both of them. You can disregard the other two.", Yasuhiro said.

"We will tell you everything after you passed a certain test.", Golden Knight answered.

"And you're really taking a break from your current feud, just to see how you're going to split them up?", I asked.

"Our 'feud' is more complex than what you are seeing right now.", the had claimed, "But you seem to come from a set of four dimensions, similar to one of my own envoys, so we do need to aquaint you with Link Summoning."

"Link Summoning? What, are you from a hidden fifth Dimension? Or from another kind of world altogether?", Yasuhiro demanded.

"And you're enemies. How you do decided the method of testing who gets whom? And what happens if we fail? I really don't want to end up as space dust between the dimensions.", Ibuki said, twiddling her fingers.

"We will each alternate with one rule concerning the method. If whose turn it is to add a rule doesn't want to add anything, it will start."

"I will begin.", the hag announced, "First rule: I will gain two of them. I don't need all three of you"

"Second rule: We let them duel against our envoys.", Golden Knight added.

"Third rule: If one side, defeats a duelist from the other, the winner will duel against the next duelist from the loosing side."

"Fourth rule: the winner will retain his Life Points from the previous duel."

"Fifth rule: both players will retain the field from the end of the previous duel."

"Sixth rule: the duelists will have to learn the Link Summoning rules through Trial and error."

"The hell!?", I shouted, "You want to put us at double the disadvantage?!"

"Seventh rule.", the hag continued, ignoring us, "We will send in envoys, equal to the number of duelists we add to our roster."

"Eigth rule: both teams will have to discuss their dueling order beforehand with each other."

"I have no rule to add.", the hag finished.

"Just great, I have to briefly fraternise with the enemy...", Yasuhiro snorted.

"Yeah, I'm a bit annoyed we don't just have a battle royal under this new system.", Ibuki agreed.

"Since one of you is an academia member, I think you will like who I'll send in.", Golden Knight said, "Welcome to Jean Michel Roget."

A posh guy in Purple robes and with a long nose entered the room.  
Immediately Yasuhiro hurled at him before being held in his tracks by a golden glow surrounding him.

"Bastard! So you left Academia for THIS guy?!", Yasuhiro screamed at him.

"I don't think I've met you. Master Dusktopia why are these three people present and why are you meeting the Dark Sagess right now?", then he noticed the hag and showed a priceless shocked reaction, and I'm assume he isn't the kind of Person that gets shocked often, "H-how-"

"We interrupted a duel between us to see who gets whom of those three duelists that arrived out of the blue. I don't think I need all of them. Too many cooks spoil the soup.", Master 'Dusktopia' answered, "The Dark Sagess will soon bring two of the duelists on her side."

Then a Black Woman in a green Sweater and...

Is that Yuto?!

"Yuto, are you!? What the-?", I gasped.

"I assure you he is a much different person than the Yuto you know. But he can be Yuto, albeit not the one you know, on Occasion.", the hag asnwered.

"Why did you call us here all of a sudden?", the Woman answered.

Then the two proceeded to explain the situation, including that this is a dimension of a different kind than the summoning-type dimensions we know off. And I learned that the hag was called 'Dark Sagess' and the Woman and the boy looking like a tomato-hair colored (Yeah, sorry my first thought didn't have 'WITH DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR!' added to them) version of Yuto were called Futaba Miyabino and Yuya Sakaki.  
But they said we'd have to find out about the 'Yuto on Occasion'-thing after the duel.

Then we were supposed to discuss our team orders.

"Yasuhiro last.", I said. I couldn't have that guy purposely clogging up our field with cards that only he could use if he wasn't gonna win.

"Fine by me. That way I won't be bothered by your cards AND have to leave any behind for you.", he said. *redo that line*

"Then I'll go first! Shota's probably better than me, since he beat me, Masumi, Yuto and Mike in a 1 vs 4."

"You sure about that? I had the bonus life machine activated for that one. And I needed it to survive it", I said, "And you managed to be a spy. Even with... that hair."

"Well, then I could spy out what this new 'Link Summoning' is about.", Ibuki argued.

"Then it's settled! Our order will be Ibuki, me, and finally Yasuhiro!", I told the two mysterious beings.

* * *

 _L2 Roget's POV_

"I will go first.", I said.

"But with your improved version of the deck, I'm probably the weakest and should be fighting first.", Yuya Sakaki tried to argue.

"Yes, but I'll have less of an issue leaving my cards behind for the two of you, than taking over cards that don't mesh with my deck. Besides, I don't think that either of you would be that good of partners, so I shouldn't be between you.", I said, with unbridled honesty

"You're not mincing words, are you?", Futaba Miyabino asked, "But Yuya told me you considered that Sea Scales Guy a good partner?", Futaba Miyabino asked suspiciously.

"His deck is far stronger than either of yours, if you rationally calculate their strenght, even your HorReapers with Pro exclusive cards are nothing compared to them. It has nothing to do with friendship. Did you think we were actually something like that?"

"Uh, no. You probably just wanted to use a speech like that against me after I turned the Synchro Dimension on its head with my Entertainment Dueling.", Yuya said bitterly and yes, I did give him that speech, just so he would loose againt one of his own foolish idealistic concepts.

"With those tensions between us, Roget will be the first of us, then you and then me.", Futaba Miyabino concluded.

"We have also finished our discussion!", I announced to Master Dusktopia.

"Your opponents have concluded their order as well. First, you will duel Ibuki Ichiyanagi, then against Shota Hanamura and finally against Yasuhiro Kirifuda.", Dusktopia notified.

"They will have to duel against me first, then Yuya Sakaki and finally against Futaba Miyabino.", I answered.

"So, you're from Academia, Mister?", the strange-looking Girl that presumably is Ibuki Ichiyanagi asked.

"We don't need to exchange that Information.", I bluntly said, "This is just to see, who of us gains who as a new ally."

"Geez, fine. Let's duel!", she announced.

 **Ibuki Ichiyanagi (4000lp) vs Jean Michel Roget (4000lp)**

"I will let you begin.", I said, These people may be familiar with Action Duels, so I didn't use Self Insert. The two on the enemies side will have to find out about this tool of us on their own.

"That's obviously just a trick.", Shota Hanamura pointed out, "You just don't want to make our first move, knowing what this Link Stuff is about."

"Obviously that is the case.", I answered, slightly annoyed, "Our masters are testing you under the harshest circumstances possible."

"Well, that's no problem for me!", the strange girl declared, "I use my Nekroz Kaleidoscope, which lets me summon my Herald of Arclight from the extra deck to the GY to ritual summon! I summon Nekroz of Unicore! ( **ATK: 2300** ) Now all monsters summoned from the Extra Deck will have their effects negated!"

"Good one! Now he has to get that one of the field before his Links can do anything to us!", that Shota cheered for her.

"A single Monster with 2300 ATK is something I can easily remove. If you don't want to be stranded between the dimensions, you Need more than that."

"Then let's see if I can get that!", she said, with Determination in her voice, "I ativate Pantheism of the Monarch, discarding Dominion to draw two cards"

"So her deck is as strange and colorful as her appearance and demeanor. Even coming from a world where duel monsters was never restricted by an Extra Monster zone, she will be an unpredictable opponent.", Futaba Miyabino concluded.

"And now I banish Pantheism from my GY, showing you three Monarch spells and/or traps, and making you pick one from them for my hand! I reveal Frost Blast of the Monarchs, another Pantheism, and Tenacity of the Monarchs!"

"You didn't reveal three Tenacities, considering the effect that card has, it's more than strange.", I said as I verified it with my duel disk, "So I assume you are unable to use it at the moment. I choose Tenacity."

"Well, you figured my bluff out. But I can also set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 4 Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and scale 8 Performapal Odd-eyes Unicorn!", she revealed.

"What? But Zarc- how can she have Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon? And it's a stronger Version with no Level restriction on doubling the battle damage and mine can-"

"Be quiet.", Futaba chided Yuya, "I don't think they should know about that fact."

"Who is this 'Zarc'?", Yasuhiro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, regardless of that mystery! I now Pendulum Summon Mare Mare! ( **ATK: 2700** ) Then I normal summon Edea the Heavenly Squire! ( **ATK: 800** ) this lets me summon Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak, as it has the 800/1000 stat line-up of all the other Vassals and Squires!"

"And now she's using Yuto's cards...", Yuya Sakaki muttered.

"Hey, I asked who this Zarc is. He seems to be connected to your summoning method dragons.", Yasuhiro repeated.

"You don't need to concern yourselves with that.", Dusktopia said, "In your world, the dimensional split would have had a very different reason to happen."

"So, the dimensions are split that way thanks to some guy?", Shota Hanamura asked.

"You can ask Yuya Sakaki that yourself if you get past me. Zarc might not even exist in your universe anyway, as Master Dusktopia has already said."

"If we just need to get past you, then I reduce Mare Mare's Level from seven to six and summon a token. ( **DEF: 200** ) I now tune my Mare with Edea to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode! ( **DEF: 3000** ) With Edea sent to the GY, I cann add Pantheism back to my Hand!  
I use my Pantheism again, discarding Tenacity to draw two more cards!  
I then set two cards and end my turn! But I also use Odd-eyes' effect to destroy him and add Risebell the star summoner to my Hand!"

"Summoning a Monster from the extra deck, even though it would be negated. Unfortunately, Ancient Fairy Dragon is not strong enough to make me reconsider taking it out. It's not even remotely a 'punishment' for doing so.  
My turn, draw. I activate Gold Mining which lets me draw two cards, but I have to banish an Earth-Attribute Monster afterwards or discard my whole hand. I choose to banish Ancient Gear Chess Pawn.  
Ancient Gear Chess Queen can summon herself by shuffling a banished pawn back into my deck. ( **ATK: 2700** )  
But I will also use One for One, to summon him back onto the field from my deck. ( **DEF: 300** )  
Then I normal summon Rescue Rabbit. ( **ATK: 300** )"

"And I thought I was supposed to be the silly one.", Ibuki Ichiyanagi muttered, "why are you using a cute bunny?"

"I only use this card, because victory is my main goal with my deck. Not self-expression. I will banish the rabbit and summon two normal monster with Level 4 or lower, in this case, two Robotic Knights to the field. ( **ATK: 1600** )  
Then I will set the Link Markers with them! Open yourself, circuit to my ultimate victory! The summoning conditions are two machine-type monsters! LINK SUMMON! Appear now, Qliphort Genius! ( **ATK: 1800 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )"

An eye-shaped damaged crystal appeared out of a Portal, which seemed heavily damaged, but a small soul crept out of the center crystal. It didn't seem dangerous and wasn't the most dangerous card in my deck, but it should suffice for now.

"So this is the new summoning method... well, but now you have to explain exactly what it does? Like, what do those arrows mean?", the eccentric girl pointed out.

"You will learn this by seing, so figure it out on your own. Also, I will now tune m Ancient Gear Chess Pawn to Queen and synchro summon Ancient Gear Commander! ( **ATK: 3000** ) "

While the previous two cards were mechanized versions of their respective chess pieces, this card was a roboticized Version of something that resembled an actual royal woman.

"So, to look at that card… well this is weird. It lets him banish AGs from everywhere but the banish zone, equal to the Link Rating, Level or Rank of Monster.  
Then he destroys it or takes Control of it, if it stays where it was however, he either adds all of them back to his Hand or does that thing to his own monsters.  
And then that thing gains 100 attack and defense for every banished gear. And then some card effect Immunity."

"That's the power betraying academia to synchro gave you? You wanted bizarre and strong cards?", Yasuhiro Kirifuda questioned me, "But don't think I didn't notice. That 'Genius' is one row above Commander, so Link Summoning must allow you to control at least 6 monsters."

"Oh, you're not keeping it to yourself?", I asked him curiously.

"Well, they can at least wear you down a little bit more if they know what Link Summoning is about.", he answered.

"But you can't use any of those weird powers without getting rid of Unicore!", the strange girl reminded me.

"Well, with that attack power, I am sure to do it once I enter the battle Phase, unless those face-downs are any danger to me.", I said, "I use the normal Polymerization to fuse two Ancient Gear Chess Knights together!  
Mechanical Pieces in the game of kings, form an allegiance and become a new power! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 8, Ancient Gear Howitzer! ( **ATK: 1000** ) Chess Knight will now banish itself and his other self to assist my Howitzer with two equip spells! I choose United we Stand and Double Arms! ( **Howitzer ATK: 1000-3400 DEF: 1800-4200 Comannder ATK/DEF: 3300-3500** )  
You can worry about his effects after I disposed Unicore, speaking of which, Howitzer, destroy Unicore! ( **Ibuki LP: 4000-2900** )  
I immediately enter my Main Phase 2 and use Howitzer's effect to deal 1000 damage for every spell I Control, but with Double Arms, I get to double that amount!"

The fire of my Howitzer consumed her, but through the smoke, she shouted the activation of a card: "I use my Despair Struggle! With this my life Points will just become 100 instead ( **Ibuki LP: 2900-100** ) and I draw 1 card for every 1000 Points of negated damage!"

"So you indeed stole cards from us. And just like Tomato Hair's card, you created a better Version of it.", Yasuhiro noted, "The previous one could only be used if it was the only card on your field."

"We've been trying to gain an edge over Academia, so we looked for some ways to cheat. After all; all's fair in love and war!"

"Perhaps, I have been to hasty to end this.", I admitted, "I banish one other Ancient Gear Pawn, A second Queen and an Ancient Gear Golem, ( **ATK: 3200-3500** ) to take Control of your Phanto Knight as per Commander's effect."

"That proves _my_ suspicion I had when I observed the position of your extra deck monsters.", Shota said.

"They've figured it out that quickly?", Yuya Sakaki gasped.

"Seems like neither of them will be dissapointed with their new duelists.", Futaba Miyabino commented.

"Indeed.", both Dusktopia and the Dark Sagess answered.

"Uh, maybe you should listen to what Shota has to say first.", Ibuki said, "he might be wrong after all. But I think I got it too."

"Why did he take Ancient Cloak and not Ancient Fairy Dragon? The answer is simple. Without Link Monsters or their arrows, you can only summon one monster from the extra deck. To summon something else, she needs to get rid of her dragon or use it as material.", Shota explained.

"That's what I though too.", Ibuki said.

"Well, then it's your turn now.", I said, "What are you going to do with that deduction of yours?"

"First, I draw! Then I flip up my face-down Prime Monarch and shuffle Tenacity alongside Dominion back into my deck to draw one card. I banish another Pantheism from my GY and reveal to you three Tenacities, but which one you choose doesn't matter.  
I activate my Tenacity, reveal Evigishki Gustkraken and add the Monarch's Stormforth to my hand.  
But it's not over. Without monsters on my side, I can banish Kaleidomirror and Unicore to add Nekroz Cycle to my hand."

"Whe went from one to eight cards in her hand in just a few effects.", Yuya muttered, "Roget can be lucky that the Link rules are restricting her."

I still doubt she will bring anything meaningful to the table.

"I'll start with another powerboosted card, The Monarchs Stormforth! I can now tribute monsters you control to summon a Monster. And unlike the original, I can still summon from the Extra Deck this turn.  
Since this neatly bypasses the immunities your Howitzer gained from the equip card, I tribute him to summon Quickdraw Synchron! ( **ATK: 700** )!"

"Go on, I have nothing to interrupt you.", I said.

"Now I use Nekroz Cycle to Tribute Ancient Fairy Dragon and Quickdraw to Ritual summon the Level 8 Valkyrus! ( **ATK: 2900** ) With his effect, I tribute Ancient Fairy Dragon and Gustkraken to draw two cards!  
Then I activate Brilliant Fusion! I fuse Garnet and Edea from my deck to summon Gem-Knight Seraphinite, but since I got my material from the deck, she has no ATK! ( **ATK: 2100-0** )"

"Ritual, Synchro and Fusion. She must have Xyz monsters as well.", Yuya muttered.

"Right, they were much less common in your world, if I recall correctly, so this is definetly a sign of great sill. But without Link Monsters, it's doubtful she'll make it far.", Futaba Miyabino noted.

"Now I use my Warrior Returning Alive to get Quickdraw back to my hand! Seraphinite lets me normal summon twice a turn, but before I Tribute Summon him, I attack your Genius with Valkyrus! ( **Roget LP: 4000-2900** )"

It was barely a contest. Valkyrus simple pierced Genius' Crystal, shattering it.

"Alright, that's the first step! Now keep going!", Shota cheered for his Partner.

"She announced her intent to Tribute summon a Monster with 700 ATK for the second time in this turn, that only has the effect to summon itself and to replace 'synchron'-monsters when you Need a tuner.", Yasuhiro pointed out, "I doubt she'll do much more than that Little dent."

"Hey, just because I might not win this one, doesn't mean we should give up!", Ibuki shouted.

"Oh? I take it that you effectively surrendered?", I noted.

"But only effectively! I tribute my Valkyrus to summon Quickdraw No.2 and then overlay both of my monsters to summon Constellar Pleiades! ( **DEF: 1500** )  
I detach Quickdraw Synchron to bounce Ancient Cloak back to my hand, set one card and end my turn!"

"But he can just take Pleiades unless you bounce himself back to your own hand. Why?", Shota wondered.

"Well, my draws weren't as good as they needed to be.", Ibuki admitted, "at least Yuya has seen that I know of all summoning types! And well, I can at least prevent him from having a card of me on his side during the next duel."

"Then it's time to end this. My turn, draw.", I declared. And I will-"

"ah, ah, ah! I bounce Pleiades himself back to my hand, or more accurately, the extra deck."

"So all you could do was prevent me from overtaking anything of value.  
But now I activate Ancient Gear Inverse Fusion! This allows to Fusion summon by using banished gears and putting them back into the graveyard, or those that are already there, back into my deck. I choose Howitzer, which you tributed, as well all as the Queen and Pawn already there to summon something even stronger.  
Armory of the old ages, reassemple into your final form! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 11, Ancient Gear Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer! ( **DEF: 4700** )"

The way Howitzer was upgraded was as crazy as its new name, with a lot more cannons. It was strange, but you already know that I put more value in effects rather than appearances.

"That cards effects are certainly nothing to laugh at. Unlike its name.", Yasuhiro commented.

"900 damage for every of his face-up cards, Immunity to everything but Ancient Gears and his equip spells. And then he can summon two Gears from his deck, not caring about summoning conditions. Definetly stronger than Furaidaten.", Shota snarled.

"What?", Yasuhiro growled.

"Looks like he has his determination back.", Futaba noted.

"Did it look like I lost it? Well, then it Looks like I accidentally fooled you.", Shota said.

"You can talk when it's your turn. I will use the effect of my new Howitzer, taking out the rest of Ibuki Ichiyanagi's life Points! ( **Ibuki LP: 100-1800=0** )"

 **WINNER: Roget**

"I'm sorry I had to leave a useless Light Unicorn and The Prime Monarch behind. But don't give up Shotes! Show them some our hidden tricks!", Ibuki cheered on.

"Hidden Tricks? There was something you didn't get to use against me?", Yasuhiro wondered.

"Too bad I can't tell you, since our opponents would instantly know what they are,", Shota snarled, "But I wouldn't have told you either way."

"If he could defeat them earlier without them being able to use that trick… Roget won't be able to defeat all of them.", Yuya Sakaki concluded.

"Ch. Anxious to get a turn?", I mocked him, "Now Master Dusktopia, do you have a judgement on our first candidate?"

"I will wait, until the last duel before I pass it.", he answered.

"I do have my preferences for her.", The Dark Sagess said.

"Let's not mess around and start!", Shota shouted.

 **Shota Hanamura (4000lp) vs Jean Michel Roget (2900lp)**

"I'll start, draw! I use Higher Army Recruitment, which lets me add the Level 5 Warrior, Super Quantum Red Layer to my hand ! And since you're the only one with monsters, I summon it instantly! ( **ATK: 2000** ) I activate Emergency Teleport and summon Super Quantum Blue Layer from my deck! ( **DEF: 2000** )  
Finally, I normal summon Green Layer! ( **ATK: 1600** )"

"You've summoned a bunch of monsters, very impressive.", I mocked him.

"Ts, normally I would agree with that, since he's from Xyz. But 1. I have seen that he's no loser 2. He's on my team for now, so I'm forced to entertain the notion the might have some sort of capability. I don't deny Facts. ", Yasuhiro said.

"Such a tsundere...", Ibuki muttered.

"You really are in the mood for jokes again. Beats me how considering how we might get stranded between the dimensions if we underperform. And you probably did just that.", Yasuhiro muttered.

"I'll show you my power now! I use Set Rotation to place one Field Spell on each of our fields. Unless they're face-up, we cannot use new ones, so now Geartown for a while.", he explained.

"And the card you forced onto my field is Magical Mid-breaker Field, which will lock me out of them once I flip it up. And since my Monster are already immune, its other effects will give you more protection than they will give me. However, with a face-up card my Howitzer will do more damage."

"But you'll still need two turns, three if you get unlucky twice in a row, to take me out with the damage from that.", Shota snarled back, "And that's all the turns I need!"

"But it he gets lucky in his next turn, you will loose. And if you manage to defeat Howitzer, he will gain two new monsters.", Futaba noted.

"We'll see about that and if it matters.", Shota snarled, "I'll use Double Ditch, witch actually lets me draw cards by destroying those on my field, but I'll be satisfied with a two for two. And I will ditch Ibuki's remaining cards!  
Now I'll show you my field spell, Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier! I discard one card, and turn one Super Quantum Monster into its Quantal form, I turn green layer into Areboros!"

"But both of Roget's monsters are immune to being turned face-down.", Yuya noted, "But-"

"Leave your theorizing of what I am about to do for later, cause I won't take breaks in this combo!", Shota interrupted, "I use Crash Draw, with this, I send 5 cards from my extra deck to the GY and draw 1 card.  
And then it's time to show the trick Ibuki and I mentioned. I use all of my monsters as **_Link Material._** "

"WHAT?", Yuya and Yasuhiro gasped.

"Yes, all of them make way for True Super Quantal Mech King Blaster Magna! ( **ATK: 2500 Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )"

All of those monsters dissassembled into invidual parts, new ones appeared out of nowhere and created a new green/blue/white/golden mechanical warrior with the face of a lion.

"So that's why you summoned Aeroboros.", Futaba noted, "With a second field spell, you will be able to summon the Great Magnas mentioned on its card effect twice, since you now have two copies of each Super Quantal Xyz in the GY."

"You're not wondering how they did it? I mean we have a power to create cards, but I never expected someone else to have it!", Yuya said, dumbfounded by Futaba's calm Observation.

"Well, perhaps she did expect others to have that power unlike you.", I answered.

"Ok, so I assume you created this for yourself, in case there are more unexpected summoning types than just pendulum, but how on earth-!?", Yasuhiro said, trying to hold in his suprise.

"Well, it's actually suprisingly simple!", Ibuki began, "after Mr. Akaba managed to scan, replicate and even power-up our Yuya Sakaki's cards, he decided to give the tech that did that a massive upgrade, so it can scan any unknown card type and add it to our deck and extra deck, even mid duel."

"But, now that I look at its effect, it destroys itself in the End Phase.", Yuya said, "that tech must be far from finished."

"Yeah, we didn't calculate stumbling onto someone stronger than the Obelisk Force.", Ibuki muttered, "but this isn't the only hidden trick we have up our sleeves."

"Before you boast, you should show what this one is capable of.", I said nonchalantly.

"I was just gonna get to that.", Shota said with a smirk, "Now, the obvious thing, I send Magnacarrier to the GY and unite Magnaliger, Aeroboros, and Grampulse from it! Beastly Machines, unite yourself into the true king of machines! Show yourself, Rank 12, Super Quantal MechKing Great Magnas! ( **ATK: 3600** )"

"Rank 12!? and all those effects depending on its number of overlay Units... again, if our opponents weren't bound by Link summoning-", Yuya muttered.

"Could you be quiet for once?! I don't need you to be flabbergasted at our opponent's cards whenever they are good.", I said angrily.

This kid, I will definetly enjoy crushing when we face each other the next time. Maybe I'll even use his own idealistic nonsense against him in my speech before the final attack.

"Also, since I summoned a quant xyz I didn't Control yet, I can draw one card.  
And now I activate Pseudo Space, with this I banish Magnacarrier and give Pseudospace all of its effects for one turn. I instantly use it for the second Great Magnas! Then I use Trapping Armory, to choose one trap card that equips itself to a Monster from my deck and give it to the first Magnas! With this on, he gains 100 ATK for every of his ranks! ( **ATK: 3600-4800** )"  
And if I wanted to, I could send this to the GY to give him 3 Aatacks a turn.  
But I don't Need that. I just attack and destroy Ancient Gear Commander!" ( **Roget LP: 2900-1600** )

The giant mech simple charged a blast, not unlike that of Howitzer, but in green color and blasted my own monster into pieces.

"Now all you can do in the next turn is 900 damage. Suicidal attacks to summons from your deck would kill you. But I'll still use my quick-Play spell, Inverse Battlegate, this lets me summon a Monster with ATK inbetween your old and new LP, I choose Super Quantum White Layer! ( **ATK: 2400** )  
Then I activate Xyz Plant, which summon itself as a Monster with a Level equal to White layer! ( **DEF: 0** )  
Then I overlay them again! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, Super Quantal Mech Beast Luster Rex! ( **ATK: 2700** )"

"Are you sure I will draw something that would cause me to survive a suicidal attack into Magnas anyway? Because this one will only make it more likely that I draw something that will allow that kind of play to happen.", I said.

"No. But I think I know how your People are judging this. I can't play selfishly or I'll get tossed out.", Shota answered.

"So you're helping me because otherwise you'd be stuck in another world with no Connections forever?", Yasuhiro wondered.

"It's called pragmatism. I'm no friend of you and will never be, but teaming up with here won't help academia, so I can put my grudge aside for the sake of my victory here. But if we ever are on opposite sites, I won't hold back. I end my turn and the generated Blaster Magna is destroyed."

Ts, this one reminds me of myself and how I deal with my own situation here. I don't see Chihiro, Dusktopia or anyone Charisma Duelists as more than people I am forced to deal with outside of my own home, but I deal with them nonetheless, so that I am not stuck here as beggar. Anymore at least.  
And I did make it clear to Chihiro that I only believe in him, in the sense that he is a duelist that won't loose easily and therefore is a useful asset, albeit in a way similar to some idealistic Smiles & Friendship speeches Yuya Sakaki would do, like I mentioned earlier, since that feels much more satisfying than just crushing his beliefs.

"My turn, draw! I activate the Equip Spell, Shogun Steel! This gives Buster Howitzer 500 additional defense points. ( **DEF: 4700-5200** )  
It also allows him to attack while in defense Position and use the defense points for damage calculation! You thank thank one of Yuya Sakaki's allies. He was an 'inspiration' to add this card into my deck."

"Gongenzaka... ", Yuya muttered.

"So, you're gonna take out Luster Rex after using the burn effect? Or choose my big attacker? Sorry, but Great Magnas without the equip can detach one of his Units ( **OLU: 3-2** ) to shuffle the thing back. All you did was bait out the shuffle effect", Shota snarled

" And that will be enough for now. I flip up Mid Breaker field and use Buster Howitzer's effect. ( **Shota LP: 4000-2200** ) and end my turn."

"I draw! I reveal one of my set cards, which is another Sword and give it to the other Magnas! ( **Great Magnas ATK: 3600-4800** ) The second face-down is another copy, but I immediately send it to the GY, to let one of them attack three times this turn! Finally, I equip Big Bang Shot to the Magnas with three attacks. ( **ATK: 4800-5200** )  
Attack Howizer!" ( **Roget LP: 1600-1100** )

My Howitzer was blasted into smithereens by his Magnas, but as you know, I already have a backup.

"Now, I special summon the Queen shuffled back by Inverse Fusion and Ancient Gear Wyvern. Regardless of you bringing it back to my deck, I get one Ancient Gear from my deck to my hand. I choose Ancient Gear Emergency Power!"

"I use Great Magnas' effect on Queen! ( **ORU: 3-2** )"

"I uses Queen's ability to resurrect a banished Monster and Immunise all of my monsters against other Monster effects, at the cost of a drop in both stats, equal to the revived monster's respective values . I choose a Pawn. ( **Queen ATK/DEF: 2700-2400 Pawn ATK/DEF: 300-0 Wyvern ATK: 1700-1400 DEF: 1200-900** )"

"Damn it, I was to hasty there. If I attack now, you'll just discard that thing and gain a Waboku with added healing of 1500 since he has those three monsters.", Shota muttered.

"Attack him anyway!", Yasuhiro shouted, "that way it won't bother _us_ in the future!"

"Nice try, but Shota has already taken the chance to boast about how good of a choice he would be because of his ability to temproralily set aside huge differences.", I said, "which only signifies how bad he is, if he needs to call attention towards it.

"Ts, was worth a try.", Yasuhiro said, "No added speech on how clearly fake that was, traitor?"

"You'll get enough chances to bring that up, when we face each other.", I said.

"But regardless of how quickly Yasuhiro's pretense failed, I attack you with Magnas!"

"You know what else you forgot in your hurry, when you thought you could defeat me? Your own Luster Rex' effect. It could have negated either of my cards. But now I discard Ancient Gear Emergeny Power! My monsters can't fall in battle, I don't take damage from them, and I gain 500 life Points for every Gear I have at the Moment!" ( **Roget LP: 1600-3100** )

As Magnas was preparing another blast, my monsters got surrounded by an electric aura and fired an Electric blast at Magnas, which visually resulted in him temporarily getting shut down.

"Then I'll end my turn. But don't think I'll forget now!", Shota declared.

"My turn, draw! As I know your plan, I immediately revive Ancient Gear Knight!"

"Sorry, but I chain my Magnas' to shuffle all but Wyvern back into your deck, and I chain Luster Rex on Queen, so her effect won't resolver without her on the field! ( **Great Magnas 1 &2 ORU: 2-1 Luster Rex ORU: 2-1**)"

Luster Rex created a blinding light and as it cleared, Ancient Gear Wyvern was the only Monster that remained.

"Unfortunately, In this duel, I not only have access to the banished Howitzer, I can also use this, Re-Fusion! I pay 800 life Points ( **Roget LP: 1100-300** ) to revive Buster Howitzer. But first, I turn Wyvern into defense Position. Now, with 3600 damage for having 4 face-up cards on the field, I take out the rest of your life Points! ( **Shota LP: 2200-3600=0** )"

 **WINNER: Roget**

"Well, you had your lucky draw, but that xyz scum did leave some usable cards behind.", Yasuhiro said.

"But you still have to take out 8300, with only 4000 of your own.", Yuya pointed out.

"Buuut,he could easily destroy Roget's field. And besides, We'll give yout this!", Ibuki said, handing Yasuhiro a purely grey Ccrd and Shota did the same.

"I assume it has something to do with the other trick you had up your sleeve?", Yasuhiro wondered.

"Just put it to the extra deck Slot, and try to open it, in a really desperate Situation.", Ibuki explained. I assume she kept it vague, so we wouldn't be able to deduce it.

"I wonder...", Futaba muttered.

"What are your guesses?", Yuya asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you what I think when it's your turn.", she answered.

* * *

 _L3 Yasuhiro Kirifuda's POV_

"That'll be soon.", I announced, "With your measly 300 life Points, let's get this over with, traitor."

"Fine, Then, let's begin."

 **Yasuhiro Kirifuda (4000lp) vs Jean Michel Roget (300lp)**

"My turn, draw! I start this with my Magician's Archive, this adds any spell to my hand. I add Harpy's Feather Duster to my jand and instantly use it to wipe out Re-Fusion. Since it isn't immune to your equip spells, your ridiculously named Howitzer will be banished without the card that revived it."

"There is just one issue, if you defeat me as soon as now, Then your grand speech of revenge on a traitor will feel very hollow.", Roget said.

"Do you really think I care? I don't need a grand speech detailing every misdeeds and flaws of yours, just remember one thing, in my, your and every other world, you're hunted by all of academia, you will face all of our forces, and none of those ridiculous draws and cards will help you."

"Huh, how long could I live in the Synchro Dimension before the Obelisk Force arrived, for reasons completey unrelated to me? And why would they come to this Dimension? Besides, I only have 300 life Points. You are barely a factor in my defeat. And even if you defeat me, I had nothing to loose in this duel, so I won't feel anything significant about loosing to you.  
Perhaps you DO need more than just a few random scathing words thrown together."

"Well, I have one more thing to add: You almost lost to someone that is able to forget an important effect of his Monster. Even with a handicap higher than 1100, that should be a disgrace. Frankly, I don't know how he managed to defeat four duelists, must have been an unnatural streak of luck."

"Hey!", Shota exclaimed.

"But my words about my pragmatism stay, regardless of how lowly I see him.", I said, "I activate Polymerization, fusing Temna the Sky Star and Hayate the Earth Star! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Star! ( **ATK: 3000** )"

"That Card!", the tomato-haired guy gasped.

"Really? That shakes you more than a card as powerful as Magician's Archive?", I said.

"Tell me! Where you from Ryozanpaku? At one Point in your life at leasr?", he demanded.

"Yeah, I was. What about it?", I answered.

"So, he is connected to a rival of you.", the Woman concluded.

"Not completely, but...", he muttered.

"So you're one of the wimps that opposes that school's teachings? Pfft! Against my Academia, they're mothing!", I said, "And let me show you this, I set one card and Then use Card of Sanctity, letting everyone draw until we have six Cards in our Hands!"

"I remember it with a much less powerful effect.", the Woman noted suspiciously.

"The rainbow-haired one has an Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with a better effect. You should get used to stuff like that.", I said, "I set another card and then enter the Battle Phase. Luster Rex destroys Ancient Gear Wyvern and Idaten attacks him directly. ( **Roget LP: 300-3000=0** )"

It was a simple case of Luster Rex biting that mechanical weirdness into pieces. Enough described.

 **WINNER: Yasuhiro Kirifuda**

"Too bad I couldn't showcase my skills here.", I said, "Bring me the next one."

"T-Then it's time for me now.", the tomato-haired guy said.

"I would advise you not to use your Action Field. They will have to learn their usage after joining our causes.", Roget told him.

"Uh, but we already know what they are.", the rainbow-haired one argued.

"And earlier you said, you had nothing to loose in this, so why do even give him advice?", Shota snarled.

"We have to do as well as we possibly can to accurately judge your usefulness.", Roget said, "So I am forced to be helpful, even if I do not care about either of them. It's for a similar reasons that you put your differences aside. This won't carry on after the duel."

"Wow, you're really open about your cold-heartedness.", Ibuki muttered.

"It won't have major effects on his image in here, so he can behave as he pleases for now.", Dusktopia said.

"Now, will you use your Action Fields or not?", the Sagess asked.

"I will.", he said.

"Really? Want to prove that your Entertainment stuff can hold up against a brute?", I mocked him, "In the end, the stuff you ramble about in your duel doesn't matter. It's just who has the strongest cards, the luckiest draws, or the biggest skill. And all a victory of you can prove, is that you have one of those.  
Not, how true your ideology s."

"We will see about that! I've defeated one of you before, and, since me and Futaba have nothing to loose here either, I won't hold back my entertainment!"

Could he have said anything more bland?

 _Field: on_

 _Crossover_

 **Yasuhiro Kirifuda (4000lp)vs Yuya Sakaki (4000lp)**

That Crossover field wasn't impressive in the slightest, it was just a lot of blue platforms. This will make collecting Action Cards a cakewalk, I saw one on a platform relatively close to me and wasted no time getting it. Too bad it was just Miracle. But with a field like this, I can just pay close attention to those glowing platforms and position myself close to those with cards on them, but of course I can't let an entertainer have unrestricted access to them.  
Though he was lucky enough to see an Action Card close to his starting Point as well.

"I set the pendulum scale with Scale 4 Performapal Kaleidoscorp and the Scale 9, Performapal Odd-eyes Unicorn! With this, I can summon monsters with a Level from 5 to 7! Swing Pendulum, draw a shining arc across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! ( **ATK: 2800** ) Level 6, Performapal Hammer Mammoth! ( **ATK: 2600** ) and Level 7, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK: 2500** )"

"As soon as you enter the Battle Phase, your monsters won't be immune to my targetings due Shota's Mid-Breaker Field anymore and I will negate Hammer Mammoth's effect, meaning that the equip spells are here to stay. What are you trying to pull?", I wondered.

Of course I know that he most likely is a better player than that. I was not blind to good duelists in Xyz either. But I can't show my enemies that I'm taking them seriously.

"Well, first of all, you shouldn't forget that Kaleidiscorp gives Saber Dragon a small boost ( **ATK: 2800-3100** ) And now I attack Idaten with Saber Dragon! And with Light Unicorn, I can Transfer attack Points from Hammer Mammoth to Saver! ( **ATK: 3100-5700** )"

First, Saber got surrounded by a small light aura, and even if it's just a small boost, a brightening aura isn't as flashy an an Entertainer should be. Elephammer joining the attack as the boost got applied (with even more bland Shining light) was more fitting for its actual purpose.

"Foreseeable. Well, I'm gonna use Rex' last overlay unit on Hammer Mammoth and then use my Star Supremacy! Now I destroy every non-'Star' monster that has more attack than Idaten and deal damage to you equal to the highest difference! ( **Yuya LP: 4000-1400** )"

Hammer Mammoth looked confused in the silly cartoonish way you woud expect to as it got blinded by Rex' light. As I flipped up my trap, Idaten got enraged with a dark red burning aura firing Flames and scared away every monster that was stronger at him.

"You would sacrifice your own cards so easily? four of your own cards against one of your opponents?", the Woman questioned, "even if you are not someone that treats their cards like companions that would be a foolish move."

"Yeah, I'd say it's questionable too.", the rainbow-haired girl said,"You wouldn't play that stupidly, would you?"

"That's because I plan to end this as soon as possible and not waste time.", I said, "And I still have four good cards left in my hand. I can spare to loose some card advantage. Also, I have this card from my last duel. But Yuya will have to wait until his attack to see what it's about."

"I will risk it, but first, I activate the Action Spell Instant Return, which allows me to summon back Saber Dragon, but it can't attack this turn. And then, The quick-play spell, Big Return from my Hand! This allows me to use Light Unicorn's effect for a second time, Odd-Eyes attack with Spiral Strike Burst! ( **ATK: 2500-5100** )"

"I knew you would assume I was bluffing. I activate Ultimate Magic Cylinder! This won't negate your attack, but it will deal you damage equal to the combined attack of your monsters!"

"Well, unfortunately that doesn't cut it.", Dusktopia said.

"Why not?", I demandered angrily, "Is he gonna use a damage Negation Action Card?!"

"No, but his attack will still go through.", The Dark Sagess explained.

"WHAT!?", most of us gasped.

"That's a last-second ruling!", I complained.

"Well, to be fair, the duel will not end instantly due to life Points hitting Zero, so attacks won't be cancelled by lethal damage, also you can use all of your remaining card effects, as long as they have Speel Speed 2.", Dusktopia explained.

"What's fair about that?", Shota snarled.

"You don't have to figur out how it works from seeing it.", Dusktopia said coldly, "Also, we were always going to put you under tough and unfair circumstances."

( **Yuya LP: 1400-13400=0** )

At least the huge blast should keep him occupied, but fortunately, I have a better trick.

"I use my Star Countershine! This give all of my star monsters attack equal to all damage dealt this turn by cards or effects other than them, ( **Idaten ATK: 3000-16400** ) Which means your dragon gets destroyed again. ( **Yuya LP: 0-11300=0** )"

"Unfortunately, the fact that you dealt more damage than he had life Points TWICE, gave Yuya more time to look for an Action card.", the Sagess revealed.

"Ts, fine. I'll win no matter how unfair you make it.", I declared, "But did you use that chance well?"

As the smoke cleared, he emerged, holding a card with the Action card Emblem on its back.

"I activate Counter Healing! If I have at least 3000 life Points less than you, I gain lLfe Points equal to the ATK of one monster I control. I choose Saber Dragon. ( **Yuya LP: 0-3100** )"

"I also use my Action Spell now, Double Potion this will give both of us 800 life Points. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 4000-4800 Yuya LP: 3100-3900** ) You survived the first strike, now I will show you what Academia can do with another school's dueling style.", I announced.

"So you weren't going serious before?", Yuya asked.

"No. And do you know what's funny? In my world, I lost in the first round of the Maiami Championship against a mere Kaiju user, while you defeated a Monarch duelist with the exact number of life Points you have now. Time to right this wrong here.", I declared.

"Yeah, These incredibly strong cards make that really hard to believe.", Ibuki said.

"And I have the change to prove my Entertainment Duelist against an even stronger opponent from that school for one final time.", Yuya declared, "I end my turn."

Then our race for the next Action Card began, I jumped up after him on a set of platforms, but as he was about to get it, I jumped up with full force and took the Action Card right out of his hand.

"Also a trick I used against the Kaiju Player. And now I have a chance to show you, why that loss really boggles my mind, but first, I activate the Acton Spell Draw and draw for my turn's Draw Phase.", but then I saw that he was about to obtain another Action Card, so I had to Interrupt to stop him, this time I knocked him into the side, before snatching that card for myself.

"Arg...But I won't stop collecting Action Cards.", Yuya declared

"Ts, so they don't have regulations for this where you live.", the Woman commented.

"I assume it was a weak way to prepare potential Lancers for a real war against Academia.", I said, "And now I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps we have around here.  
Then I use another card of Incredible power, the Pillager! This lets me look at you hand at take any card I want from there for myself!"

"Unfortunately, I only have Empty Fishing, who lets you halve an instance of battle damage and add two cards with currently negated effects to your hand, but they will be send to the GY in your next end Phase, no matter where they are by that Ppoint.", Yuya explained.

"Using Useless cards against stealing effects? A strategy with too high of a risk and too low of a reward in my eyes.", Dusktopia commented.

"Ts, if you use a card that bad, then you going serious can't mean a whole lot. But now I activate Positive Energy Generator! This normal spell allows me to triple Idaten's base ATK which means it will jump from 3000 to 9000! ( **ATK: 16400-22400** )  
And it's about to get even more ridiculous! I activate the spell Fusion Armory, which allows me to mill Fujin and Raijin to give their ATK and effects to Idaten! ( **ATK: 22400-28400** ) Then I activate Riryoku, this halves your Life Points and powers up Idaten by the taken amount! ( **Yuya LP: 3100-1550 ATK: 28400-29950** ) Do you still think you have any chance of beating me? In my home world, they might soon create a card that will instantly win a duel.  
Boring, I know but Academia doesn't fight for fun."

"And to think you don't even use Link Monsters and still have a special trick up your sleeve.", Yuya muttered, "But no! I might face opponents with even crazier and stronger decks than this, so I absolutely won't back down now!"

"Then what about this? I activate Illusion Gate, this card destroy all of your monsters and lets me revive on from your GY. I choose to use Hammer Mammoth against you. Now even a good line-up of battle traps won't last for long. However, in the end Phase I lose 90% of my life Points."

"As said earlier, this will still apply if you defeat him in this turn.", the Dark Sagess said.

"Fine by me. They won't be gone for long. But I'm going to power up even further by using Super Conjoined Strike! This gives both of my monsters ATK equal to their total! ( **Idaten ATK: 29950-32550 Hammer Mammoth ATK: 2600-32550** )"

"While you were setting up your chain of moves, I got the Action Spell Discard which sends one card from your Hand to the GY!", Yuya interrupted.

You are probably thinking I should pay more attention to him moving. But it really isn't necessary unless I have None and really need to take the chances from him.

"But there's a 50/50 chance that you will hit your own useless trap card.", I pointed out.

"How about you keep biting instead of starting to bark. It doesn't suit a duelist of your caliber.", Roget said.

"Why do you care?", I asked.

"I need a useful duelist at my side and if you happen to be that one, I don't want you to waste all of your potential.", he said.

"Well, then.", I said, putting each of the cards behind my back and shuffled them briefly, "Which card should go to the GY?"

"I choose the one on your left!", Yuya answered.

"Wrong choice.", I said as I threw Empty Fishing back at him, "Now I activate Card of Demise, which lets me draw until I hold five cards, but I have to discard everything in my hand in my fifth Draw Phase following this. I set five cards and enter the Battle Phase!  
I will use Idaten to strike you down!"

Idaten raised his staff, creating a huge black and golden orb, and threw it down on my opponent as the smoke of the orb's explosion cleared...

"What? How are you still going?", I said, as he was merely standing around, having ducked for cover.

"It seems like the blast only vaporized the platform above Yuya and therefore didn't actually hit him.", Ibuki explained.

"Seems pretty BS to me.", Shota snarled, "But with Yasuhiro's deck and the summoning-type scan and our other hidden trump card, we're probably worse."

"THEN STRIKE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU NEED TO UNTIL HE HAS NO ACTION CARD LEFT!", I screamed.

Is this how they would've done it in Standard? I hate having to deal with this "Detail", even if it's just some minor and random thing. It may just be a nuisance, but it's nothing but a needless delaying of an obvious Outcome.

"Also", Yuya said as he rose up again, "The Action card that was on the vaporized platform survived the blast and landed next to me. It was the card Innerworld Great Escape, which allows me to summon a token and end the battle Phase at any Moment, once per duel and I'll do it now!"

"You made me more than just Angry. I'll end my turn, which causes Illusion Gate's drawback to kick in, but the same goes for the effecT which Idaten inherited from Fujin, which makes you take 500 damage for the one warrior I have. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 4800-480 Yuya LP: 1550-1050** )  
All you're being right now is a weakling that just doesn't die. Going seriously should be reserved for actual challenges, not for accelerating menial taska.", I said, "Just give up on putting on another Special Entertainment show for me."

"Don't think you have won just yet!", he told me, "I activate the spell, Extra Draw! Up to three times this turn, when I summon a monster from my extra deck, I draw a card!"

"There are link monsters requiring a single material?", Ibuki wondered, "Or are you putting everything on trying to find a few more useful Action cards?"

"No way there are Link 1 monsters. That would be like a one material Xyz Monster.", Shota snarled.

"Yes there are! Open yourself, circuit of my bonds! The summoning conditions are on normal Monster! I set the Link Marker with the Innerworld Great Escape Token! LINK SUMMON! Come forth, Link 1, Link Spider! ( **ATK: 1000 Marker: Down** ) I draw my first card!"

"Wait, when did you take a page out of my -and kind of this version's of Roget too- book and added a monster that is completey unconnected to your deck's theme to it?", Ibuki gasped, "I thought I was the only one who did that and still is a good duelist!"

"That's simple. Me and the rest of my team in this world had an experiment to see which cards could be used in another one's deck, so we could improve our strength in tag duels, and I still have some of those cards with me!  
And now I activate Hippo Carnival, summoning three Hippo Tokens! But there won't stay for long, I use all of them to summon a gift from another partner!  
The summoning conditions are three earth monsters! I set the Link Marker with all of my tokens! LINK SUMMON! Appear now, Master Radiant! ( **ATK: 2100 Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
He will increase the ATK of every earth Monster I have by 900, while taking away the same amount from monsters you control without that Attribute! ( **Master Radiant ATK: 2100-3000 Link Spider ATK: 1000-900 Elephamer ATK: 32550-33450 Idaten ATK: 32550-31650** ) And I get another draw!"

All he does is hope for a saving draw, but I decided to run closer towards him. My face-downs are pretty good, but I can't have him get another Action Card.

"I normal summon Performapal Spiker Eagle and use my three monsters to summon Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow for my final draw! ( **ATK: 2600 Markers: Left, right, Bottom Elephammer ATK: 33450-32550 Idaten ATK: 31650-32550** )"

"And? Is it anything of importance?", I asked.

"It's time for a fun role swap now! Or should I say, Creature Swap? Now we each have to choose one of our monsters and give it to the other Player. Which do you choose?"

"He.", I said. Then I began to laugh, "So you did get something to remotely corner me! Fine, but it won't get you anywhere! I activate Radical Counter Fusion, which allows me destroy all of my monsters when you activate a card effect, then summon ANY Fusion Monster from my Extra deck and make it immune to all card effects! I choose Furaidaten the Ultimate Star! ( **ATK: 5000** )"

A huge warrior appeared out of nowhere. All Action card platforms shattered in its presence, causing the remaining Action Cards to fall to the ground. It wore the same armour and robes as Idaten, but his left half was covered in Lightning and the right half was covered in Storm Winds, with the spear being constantly adorned by a buzzing ball of dark energy.

"So Gaia Saber will stay on my field then.", Yuya said, "But I still have Action Cards!"

"Are those all you ever rely on? My deck is strong enough on its own.", I said.

"If we both use them, our gap in power remains mostly the same. You're from a School that specializes in unorthodox methods to obtain them, so you're not really at a disadvantage here.", Yuya argued.

"I'm a member of Academia. In Ryozanpaku, I was just looking for outsiders that could join our army. If I wasn't there I just would have played a different extremely powerful deck.", I said, "Learning how to Action Duel is something I did solely so it would backfire on you Stanfard scums, if you managed to make it portable somehow, which you did, remains to be seen if that would have happened in my world."

"So you do have your own code of honor.", Yuya said.

"What does that have to do with anything? You weren't even distracting me to collect Action Cards for yourself, so save up that speech.", I countered.

"Then I'll do so now.", he said and started running.

The direction he ran towards wasn't the optimal one, so was he trying to make me gather a card for myself on the easy path so I wouldn't disturb him getting one?  
If he really thinks that this is going to work, I'll prove him wrong now.

"Now I activate Bi-Attack on Gaia Saber! This doubles his ATK! ( **ATK: 2600-5200** )  
I attack your Monster now!"

"I activate Magical Memory, this trap allows me to reactivate a card from my GY by banishing it! I choose Illusion Gate! And your Elephammer will belong to me again!  
And I activate my Crush Action, so all other Action Cards collected this turn will be destroyed! And just to be sure..."

I began running towards his direction at full speed, stealing the card from his grasp once more, before it got destroyed by Crush Action. And it actually happened to be No Action.

"I end my turn!", he quickly stated. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 480-48** )

"My turn, draw! I use Dian Keto's Eternal cure! This allows me to gain 1000 life Points for every card on my field! ( **Yasuhiro LP: 480-4048** )  
Then I use my second Magical Memory and copy to halve yours again ( **Yuya LP: 1050-525** ) and give them to the stolen Elephammer as ATK! ( **ATK: 2600-3125** )"

"For him to just go from under a 100 to 4000. It was not exactly with a skillful move, but damn, Academia's cards are even stronger than I thought from our previous duel.", Shota snarled.

"What?!", I gasped.

"To be fair, you really don't have to take care of not misplaying if your cards have crazy abilites like these.", Ibuki argued, "My deck requires a lot more thought."

"And the Action cards you seem to dislike require _physical_ skill.", Roget added.

"Grrrrrr, doesn't even matter!", I shouted, "In all of my time as a duelist victroy was the only concern, not how you attained it! And like Roget is one to talk about honor!"

"Even if I was the worst person on earth and didn't believe in what I said, that wouldn't change facts.", Roget justified himself.

"I'll just do what I am supposed to do and not listen to any of you.", I muttered, "Also, now I'll just end my turn-", I started running towards the next Action Card on the ground," And Furaidaten will inflict 1000 Points of damage for every Monster that I Control! And I have two right now!"

I was about to grasp the Action card, but then I felt Yuya punching me out of the way, fortunately, there was another Action Card relatively close to that position.

"I activate Acceleration! This negates all effect damage!", Yuya revealed.

"Don't think being on the receiving end of my own rough dueling will change my mind in any way.", I spat, "And you're not the only one with a useful Action Card! I chain Double Blast, which inflicts 800 Points of damage to both of us! ( **Yasuhiro LP: 4048-3248 Yuya LP: 525-800=0** )"

 **WINNER: Yasuhiro Kirifuda**

* * *

 _L4 Futaba's POV_

The strentgh of this boy's cards seems more than unreal. They are above the pro-exclusive cards that Charisma Duelists sometimes receive. I'm rather suprised they _don't_ have an automatic win spell already.  
However, no matter the reason, having him and Shota on our team would be the most practical, due to the aforementioned sheer strength of cards and the latters additional ability to make his own.

"Then I will take over now.", I said.

"No words about your failed Entertainment speech?", Yasuhiro demanded from Yuya.

"No. I actually realized that the time for that is over.", he answered.

"But him being from a similar world as you, has given to the desire to attempt it again?", I deduced, not that it was a terribly difficult deduction to make.

"Yes, I shouldn't have allowed myself to get distracted like that.", he admitted.

"Don't worry. This isn't a situation anyone could have predicted and those three would have been distributed between us either way.", I said.

"The final round has begun.", Dusktopia stated.

"I initially wouldn't have imagined such a strong deck, but I can definetly say, that I have found my two candidates.", the Dark Sagess commented.

Let's hope they don't run into another conflict over that.

"Do you have any speeches to make?", Yasuhiro asked me.

"No, I will simply duel. Let's begin.", I said

 **Yasuhiro Kirifuda (3248lp** **) vs Futaba Miyabino (4000lp)**

"My turn, draw. I set the pendulum scale with scale with scale 1 HorReaper ClaWolf and scale 7 HorReaper HanDragon.", I began.

"You're both using pendulum monsters even as restricted as they are now?", Yasuhiro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

It's the simple rule of quality over quantity. They may restrict my backrow, but their effects are strong enough to justify their use. It's the same reason for other extra deck summons being used, even after Link Summoning was introduced.

"I pendulum summon two copies of HorReaper KnighTrap. ( **DEF: 1300** ) I use both of them to link summon HorReaper DestrucTalon. ( **ATK: 1332 Markers: Bottom-left, Bottom-right** ) I select both of your face-down cards as targets for each one's effect.", I continued.

For reference, picture DestrucTalon as a werewolf with huge claws, both pointing backwards in the angles of his Link Markers, while in its normal stance.  
He simply becomes indestructible and I take no damage from battles with him, If he Points to two HorReaper Fusion Monsters, so he is more of an aid in ensuring destruction as opposed to committing it himself.

"Huh?", he seemed briefly suprised at me not taking the time to explain it, but quickly realized that both of them destroy one spell or trap card, should they meet their demise in a form other than battle, "so you're really not one for big words, huh?"

"I activate Horrible Midnight Fusion, summoning HorReaper CrusaDoom ( **DEF: 2500** ), by milling three copies of PhanTorch. ", I continued. At this points, since I special summoned a HorReaper Fusion Monster, one of them will inflict 600 Points of damage to Yasuhiro ( **Yasuhiro LP: 3248-2648** ) while the other would pointlessly attempts to destroy Furaidaten. Both of these effects are mandatory

"You really aren't one to talk are you?", Ibuki asked.

"She is referred to as 'silent devil, while dueling under her Charisma Duelist persona, so she naturally isn't.", Roget explained.

"Don't think knowing that I am Dark Lady will be very useful to you in the future.", I said, "We know that you are SoldatdelEnfere."

"But, do either of us have proof of that?", Yuya wondered.

"No we don't.", I answered, "another reason why it won't matter. Now I normal summon HorReaper FiguRobe ( **ATK: 1200** ) and with its effect I summon VooDoll from my deck ( **DEF: 300-0** )  
I use VooDoll's effect and fuse it and FiguRobe into HorReaper CrimiNail. ( **DEF: 400** ) For this one's effect, I banish PhanTorch."

CrimiNail's effect will deal 800 damage to him, while PhanTorch will inflict 600 Points of damage since a HorReaper banished him. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 2648-1248** )

"You know, it's great to face another powerful Fusion user, _that didn't betray academia_ , for the final duel of this. And having to reduce the stats of summoned monsters to Zero? It reminds me of Hieratics, one of the few Xyz decks to actually give me a challenge.", Yasuhiro applauded me.

"May I remind you that you lost against a simple Kaiju user?", Shota snarled angrily, "And besides, Futaba wasn't even in any Academia she could betray!"

"And I have righted this wrong already with my previous two duels in this match.", Yasuhiro argued.

"So, you're gonna loose this one since you compensated more than enough?", Ibuki asked.

"Ts, you know what I mean.", he said.

"Then I will use all of my monsters to Link Summon HorReaper CatasTalon. ( **ATK: 2664 Markers: Up, Down, top-right, Bottom-right** )  
I end my turn and am now allowed to summon HorReaper WidoWire from my extra deck. ( **DEF: 1000** )  
Now you take another 600 Points of damage. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 1248-648** )"

For WidoWire, I only ask that you imagine an old Woman that survived several methods of torture. CatasTalon was simply a man with an insane and wide-eyed Expression. His clothing was torn into pieces at random section, but a description from me wouldn't be able to do it justice.

"Be happy that you could reduce my Life Points this much, because it won't last long. I start with Pot of Greed, then I use Ultimate Counter Draw! My Life Points are now equal to yours now. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 648-4000** ) And then I draw three cards for the 3000 Life Points gained!  
I use Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters!"

"I banish two PhanTorches ( **Yasuhiro LP: 4000-2800** ) and protect both of my monsters.", I countered.

The lighting was struck, but monsters survived with only a blood splatter remaining around them as a reminder of what might've happened.

"Fine, do that however many times you need, I'll empty your graveyard if I have to.", Yasuhiro declared.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better to find ways around that?", Shota asked.

"Perhaps we were right about him being all OP and no skill.", Ibuki teased him.

"SILENCE! Fine, I'll admit it, you're kinda ticking me off right now, but whatever you're planning with that, it's not gonna help me win, and it certainly won't increase your chance of being taken in by the right one of these beings!", Yasuhiro shouted.

"How about you try to disprove what that girl with the strange hairstyle is saying and use strategy, it and incredibly strong cards are not mutually exclusive.", Roget commented dryly.

"Well _fiiine,_ I first activate Return of the Stars, to revive Tenma and Hayate ( **ATK both: 2100** ) I could reduce their ATK to Zero to add Supremacy Fusion to my Hand, but I won't for obvious reasons. I activate Direct Gate, which allows all of them to attack directly."

It is not the most sound argument for him being just as strong as his deck, but of course he wouldn't be able to make a better one in such an unusual situation and even then, him being angered by Roget's words.

"To negate damage from their potential attacks, I would banish FiguRobe, CrimiNail and VooDool, and due to the last one's effect, I add one "Fusion" card to my hand.", I said inaAdvance, "Would that change your plan of attack?"

He hasn't done anything yet, so declaring what I would do in case he takes the most obvious path might not seem like a smart tactic, but in a situation like this, where his concentration is shaken due to his value as a duelist being questioned, a move like this will only serve to further unsettle him.  
How will he respond?

"Good mindgame, but I will do that regardless.", Yasuhiro responded, trying to sound calm.

"Very smart idea, to announce how strategic you are? What were you saying about boasting earlier?", Roget mocked him.

"Remember, this is all just part of testing you under the worst possible conditions!", Yuya reminded him.

"Why are you the one cheering me up?", Yasuhiro asked.

"I can't stand for using taunts and him being faced with the kind of dishonorable moves he himself made clearly didn't change his ways. Maybe it makes me too nice of a person, but I would never mock my opponents, even for the sake of entertainment.", he explained.

"Ts, you say that too someone that has done, and will do countless things that are far worse than being disrespectful.", Yasuhiro muttered, "but you have a point. I should not allow any of this to get to my head.  
Maybe I've won too easily for far too Long, heh. I set a card and end my turn. And I don't assume you have anything against the incoming 3000 Points of damage?"

"They will hit me with no reduction involved.", I answered. ( **Futaba LP: 4000-1000** )

"Even though Futaba could bring his Life Points almost to zero, he's got most of them back again.", Yuya worried.

"I really wonder whether Dukstopia or the Sagess will recruit him into their team. Though his current deck could be even more powerful with a few alternativee choices.", Roget commented.

"Maybe you should use that weapon we gave you.", Shota snarled, "if you show some teamwork, then-"

"Didn't she already confirm that none of us will be left to rot in this world?", Ibuki brough up, "I think because of that, it will be hard to convince him to do anything."

Before this conversation starts to drag out, I began my turn: "My turn, draw. I activate Horrible Daybreak Fusion. With this, I fuse CrusaDoom and WidoWire into MaleViolent HorReaper TraumArmament. ( **ATK: 3330** )"

This spell fuses by Links, Fusions and Pendulums into my extra deck, provided I have a completed pendulum scale.  
TraumArmament, the monster summoned from it consisted of the smaller versions of several monsters that could fullfill its summoning conditions wrapped around an endoskeleton made out of several ancient and modern bloodstained weapons. I have no idea how this design was approved for a game Ccildren would watch and Play as well. Even if my duels generally appeal more to adults, but you have to ask the department making the cards exclusive for professional duelists.

"Needs two reaper fusions with material count of five in total, makes itself and the player immune to monster effects from the opponent and can turn her banished Reapers face-down, so she can steal a card from the opponent, but that deactivates her protection.", Ibuki read out, having a confused Expression on her face, "Eh, at least it forces her to choose between offence and defence?"

"And it only steals from the GY of the adversary.", Shota mentioned, "Still, it's a force to be reckoned with. Do all of the "Male"-Violent reapers have weird summoning conditions and make you choose between a strong offence and a strong Defence."

"Yes, they have.", I answered, "And I choose the offensive one. I turn one PhanTorch face-down and add Card of Demise to my hand, while repeating this effect with the other PhanTorch and choosing Dian Keto's Eternal Cure."

"And soon she will have all the damage back and more!", Yuya cheered.

"Getting really wordy now? Does that mean you have started to take this seriously?", Yasuhiro asked me.

"Now I set two cards and activate Link Magnet, moving as many monsters on the field as possible under CatasTalon's Link Markers. Then I follow it up with the advanced Dian Keto, but I will chain two copies of Horrible Brutality to it."

"That means- with 5 cards in the backrow, her and Yasuhiro with two and three monsters and his set card!", Ibuki gasped.

"I will gain 12000 life Points. ( **Futaba LP: 1000-13000** )"

"Like that will be hard to put back down again.", Yasuhiro scoffed, "Well, for me at least."

"However, with both brutality's together, my monster's ATK will be quadrupled ( **TraumArmament ATK: 3330-13320 CatasTalon ATK: 2668-10648** )"

If he is this calm right now, it seems that face-down card is battle protection rather than effect negation. Perhaps Dian Keto's Eternal Cure was the wrong choice, but I have to follow through on this assault right now.

"I attack Furaidaten with TraumArmament!"

TraumArmament disassembled into a small army of VirgIron, CrimiNail, CrusaDoom and ManiAve, those grabbing a Katana, a rifle, a club and a crossbow to each assault Furaidaten with it, but as predicted, Yasuhiro had other plans

"I activate Zero Damage Creation! This will reduce the damage down to the ATK of a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and believe me, I have a good one that makes up for its lack of _base_ Attack Points! I summon Shura the Combat Star!  
Oh, and that's not the only thing it can do, my trap card I mean.  
It also destroys all of my other monsters regardless of their own protection, negates the effect of all monsters you control and then deals 1500 Points of damage for every sacrifice I made. ( **Futaba LP: 13000-10000** ) Well, I guess I can't blame this version of Roget for his fascination with unusual effects."

Shura has he ability to take every every monsters ATK and replace it with their Level times 200. Well, it doesn't have Furaidaten's immunities, so this should be fine.

"Maybe it's not that good of an idea to be this reckless with your own monsters.", Yuya said.

"Oh, don't give me some idealistic speech. You had your turn.", Yasuhiro said.

"That's not the issue. But if your cards continue to take out your own monsters, like you did with Shota's remaining Super Quantum's, it's not gonna look good for you.", Yuya argued, "Sacrifices of this kind are probably not worth their price."

"He is right. Your deck has many cards of insane power, but not all of them are vitally necessary. You're wasting a lot of potential. Some cards may have turned out useful in this duel, but they won't always be that.", I said.

"Wow, Yasuhiro actually managed to make her say more than necessary in a duel.", Shota said.

"I'll just cut the knot and 'promise' you to remove the cards that I don't need, this really isn't the place for a deckbuilding lesson", Yasuhiro said, sounding very irritated, "but you better hope I'm landing in your team, if you feel the need to tell me these 'basic' lessons!"

"I'll end my turn and now, Horrible Brutality banishes all monsters it powered up.", I said as both of my monsters vanished.

"My turn, draw! I use another Pot of Greed!", Yasuhiro said, but as he was about to draw, he was interruped by one of his 'teammates'

"Hang on, her traps could ruin everything! Use the Special weapon we gave you! The grey cards in your Extra Deck!", Ibuki reminded him.

"Well, since they are going to see what it does in literally a second, tell me what it does in a bit more detail!", Yasuhiro demanded.

"It basically lets you draw whatever you need. Just think of something that's in your deck right noe.", Shota answered, "The project is called 'Topdeck Transform'. Just put both cards on your deck!"

"Heh, I know two good cards right now. Then I'm gonna use this thing after all!", he said, performing the described action, his deck suddenly glowing in a silvery light, "DRAW!" ,He yelled, "First, I use Infinite Repitition, this allows me to shuffle everything in m GY back into my dec and then lets me draw three cards! While Academia can't manipulate draws and has no summon method scanner, we do have ways to copy the others.  
I set the pendulum scale with scale 3 Senko the Skybolt Star and Scale 11 Todoroki the Earthbolt Star!"

"The first will destroy both cards in my pendulum zones, while the other allows you to Fusion summon with material from your deck.", I read the effects on my duel disk, "very troublesome."

"Is that all you have to say? Returning to your roots?", Yasuhiro scoffed, "Because I will fuse Arashi the Skywind Star and Tsumuji the Earthwind Star into Fujin the Breakstorm Star! ( **ATK: 3000** ) I set one more card and move to the battle Phase! Shura now replaces the original ATK of my monsters with their Level times 200. ( **Fujin ATK: 3000-0-4000 Shura ATK: 0-4800** ) And I attack directly with both! ( **Futaba LP: 10000-6000-1200** )  
And I end my turn now, causing Fujin to deal you 500 damage for each of my two Warriors! ( **Futaba LP: 1200-200** )

"And the Situation is reversed again.", I noted, "But I still have my face-down cards. Draw! I activate the Trap Card Horrible HorReaper GuilloTiger! This card works as a Trap Monster! ( **DEF: 1750** ) It can only be summoned in my Main Phase 1, but when I use it, I can choose three HorReapers with the same name from my deck, put one of them into th GY or banish it, put the second one in my hand and the last one on the field.  
I Choose HorReaper GhoScissors! ( **DEF: 0** )  
I also activate the Continous Spell Horrible Persistence, this allows me to add a "Horrible" card from my deck to my hand, provided it doesn't share a name with one I already used this turn.  
I activate my second GuilloTiger and this time, I'll apply that treatment to HorReaper PitchFreak. ( **DEF: 600** )  
When PitchFreak is summoned he allows me to send any HorReaper or Horrible card from my deck to the GY. I choose the final copy of KnighTrap and destroy your Todoroki."

Despite having a very strong effect, GuilloTiger came from the archetype's dork age, simply being a bloodred sabretooth tiger with Guillotine blades for claws and teeth, GhoScissors on the other hand had a less simplistic design, but I'll 'summarize' it as a small cloaked troll with scissor hands.  
PitchFreak, as the name suggested, was the member of an angry mob from the middle ages, but driven insane and turned into a demon.

"I guess I'll do one thing between that long series of moves. I activate my treacherous trap hole, which will take out both of your non-trap monsters.", Yasuhiro said.

"I can still summon my other PitchFreak and with that one, I mill HorReaper CaVileRy, he will let me destroy your attack Position Shura the Combat Star.  
Now I will Link Summon again! I use my three monsters and choose, HorReaper ExecuTalon! ( **ATK: 1998 Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right** )  
When summoned he can negate the effect of one card on your field and he can banish HorReapers from my GY to gain their ATK, when he battles.  
I set one card face-down. Unfortunately ExecuTalon cannot attack during the turn it is summoned."

CaViley, which was a flayed horse with a zombified knight riding it; as it used its abilty, it emerged from the graveyard portal, plunging its lance into Shura, simply turning him into dust.

"My turn. ts, maybe you were right with your words about my deck.", he begrudgingly admitted, "I activate One Day of Peace, both of us draw one and don't take damage until m next turn. I activate Full-Force Strike, this will allow Fujin to survive any battle and ensure your monster will be destroyed.  
attack!"

"I will not use my Talon's effect then, causing him to be destroyed by battle normally. But I will activate Horrible Ovation after he gets destroyed in battle", I said, Hands emerged from the ground and started to clap, with a demonic laughter echoing in the Background, intimidating Yasuhiro's monster,"Fujin has no attack points left now ( **ATK: 3000-0** ) and is unable to change positions."

"Tch, I'll end my turn.", he said, gritting his teeth

"My turn again. I activate Horrible Sunset Fusion, this turns the two pendulum Monsters in my extra deck into materials! Fearful Reaper, use the one soul close to you to turn those felled by you into new life! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Level 7, HorReaper ScytHeart! ( **ATK: 2000** )"

Sunset Fusion depicted several HorReapers readying themselves to Slaughter Obese Marmot of Nefariousness, depicted as shadowy silhouettes in front of a Titular sunset. For ScytHeart, a pale maiden appeared, she was covered in scars and bloddy rags, holding a scythe, whose blade is bloodstained in the shape of a heart.

"And suddenly you're pulling edgy one-liners? Where did that come from now? And don't tell me you have nothing better at your disposal than this.", Yasuhiro said.

"I admit, I am normally not the type to use idealistic symbolism like this, so if Yuya couldn't reach you, it probably will fall flat.", I said, "But sometimes you have to try something you've never done before. And this card is connected to someone close to me, that's why I will use it in my final moves against you."

"Being cautiously secretive, eh? After all we might be enemies after this?", Yasuhiro taunted me.

"I know for certain who they are going to choose.", I argued, "Dusktopia wouldn't have the most faithful servant if he choose either Ibuki or Shota, since they used to work together and the Dark Sagess wouldn't get a good team if she choose you and one of the others. You were only able to put these differences aside at a very superficial Level. This wasn't a 'who gets who?', it was a 'will we take them?'"

"So, like Yuya, who failed to turn me over with some grand speech, if we can even call his words that, you're trying to make me a better person by using the card of your kid/dear friend/husband or whoever it might be. And you even know you wouldn't be great at doing them. So, _why?_ ", Yasuhirp asked, ignoring my words completely.

"To see if the obvious choice would be the right one. Do you have any card that could take ScytHeart's place? And what about you, Ibuki and Shota?", I demanded.

"Connected to someone important to me...", Shota muttered, "Yes I do. Although it's not a card at all. It's just a duel disk feature that allows me to start with life points equal to my opponents in a 1 vs Many. It's about how we in the resistance build it together to combat Academia's Forces."

"Okay, before weird hair gets to tell her story and before you drag all of the others into this room, stop this laughable attempt at a friendship speech and finish this duel!", he yelled.

"Alright, this reaction was all that I needed to hear. ScytHeart, destroy Fujin! ( **Yasuhiro LP: 2200-200** )", I declared.

She swung her scythe at Fujin, instantly turning im into a Spectre as it was hit by the blade.

"ScytHeart also lets me recover a HorReaper or "Horrible" card now that I destroyed a monster of yours and increases my Life Points by the damage dealt to you. ( **Futaba LP: 200-2200** ) I end my turn."

"And he's pretty much lost now without a crazy GY effect. I mean, he probably has one, but the chances of drawing it?", Ibuki worried.

"Yeah, but we were impressive enough anyways, so we won't be stuck in those worlds.", Shota said, "I think."

"What do you mean?", Yasuhiro wondered, "the card I drew was Extra Fusion, which allows me to summon a Fusion Monster using my Extra Deck.", Yasuhiro wondered.

"So it seems the accusations of you winning mostly because of card strength rather than actual skill are true.", Dusktopia noted.

"Gr...", he muttered angrily.

"Oh, that can be changed, don't worry, with us one day, you'll have an incredibly strong deck and skill!", Roget taunted him, "But do you really not know?"

"It's from my duel against you.", Yuya chimed in,"the card you used, Cards of Demise. You have to discard your hand now."

"Ts, how could I forget that?", he said, gritting his teeth, "fine I guess I'll pass with that. But one final question, Why did you attempt another friendship speech? I still didn't get that."

"The team I am with right now, It may not have come together under the best circumstances, but we are trying to form a genuine bond with one another, as difficult as that may be."

"So, a friendship of convenience? Are you really thinking fraternizing can actually be useful?", Yasuhiro said in disbelief.

"If we have no choice but to work with each other, or work at all, it would certainly be better, if we all held one another in high regard.", I said, "While I am predicting that you will have to join Dusktopia, I don't know everything about those two's thought process. And in that case you should learn that lesson sooner rather than later. You won't be part of an army here, but of a team."

"Well, coming from someone that isn't all sunshine, rainbows and smiles, part of it weirdly sounds almost plausible. But I will only complete the orders that I have to, just that and nothing else. If that is a problem with you I don't care.", Yasuhiro responded.

"Even if you have to wander around alone, completely on your own in this new world?", Ibuki wondered.

"Can you erase memories? If not, I can still act against your plan in revenge.", he answered, turning towards Dustopia and the Sagess.

"Bold. But definetly too much for his own good.", The Sagess said.

"Then it's time to end this. I draw and attack you directly with ScytHeart. ( **Yasuhiro LP: 200-2000=0** )"

 **WINNER: Futaba Miyabino**

"With the duel over now, what are your choices?", Shota asked.

"As that woman has predicte I will choose Yasuhiro Kirifuda. Even though you need to learn some 'basic' lessons before reaching your full potential first."

"Tch, my cards may be much above my skill, but they have won me a lot of duels on their own. Here it was two, even though this was the first duel with Link Monsters involved. But fine, I'll accept it.", he said with a sigh.

"I will not objections to Ms. Miyabino's predicted selections either.", The Dark Sagess said.

"So, what do we even have to do for you?", Ibuki asked, "That's kinda important."

"You think they'll tell us that in front of their opponent?", Shota said, "And weren't they dueling each other right before this?"

"We will call that duel off. Our fight will resume another time.", The Sagess answered.

Then the scenery suddenly changed... due to the dissapearance of Roget and Dusktopia and Yasuhiro. Otherwise it's appearance remained exactly the same.  
A dark empty void.

"Soooo, can you fill us in now, Miss Sagess?", Ibuki asked.

"Were to start with? Apart from the new dueling ruleset, dueling is not used in real-life warfare in this world.", she said.

"And yet this situation is somehow big enough for a pseudo-god or something to intervene.", Shota deadpanned.

"You will learn how I became a 'pseudo-goddess' eventually. But the battles will be just as dangerous as in your home dimension, even if they are in smaller scope. And in virtual reality."

"VR, guess that could be a more pacifistic appliance of Solid Vision with mass. Though it won't be that peaceful for us, obviously.", Ibuki commented.

"Indeed.", I said, "our biggest enemy will be a group of cybercriminals called the Knights of Hanoi. Who have attempted and nearly succeeded in destroying the VR Network called Link VRAINS."

"So Computer Academia, but from Vietnam. Got it.", Shota said.

"And will we get new Link monsters for our deck? I mean, the copy program only produces monsters that destroy themselves in the End Phase as of now. That wouldn't be so great.", Ibuki said.

"Unfortunately we have to get them the natural way. Buying them or getting them from someone who's generous.", Yuya explained.

".….", both of them said.

"Well, we have topdeck transform-", Ibuki said, but then had a flash of realization," which he handed to Yasuhiro and did not retrieve it. Well, shoot. At least the Super Life function is still in our hands."

"Actually, having more than 4000 Life Points is one of many ways a 1 vs Many duel can be Held. But other than that, maybe, we can tell them how to use that card creation power?", Yuya suggested.

"There's a superpower that combines my program and topdeck transform that anyone can be taught in this world?", Shota said, taken aback by this.

"It's not as simple as you think and bears great risk.", The Sagess said, "So we will not allow you to use it. And not anyone can use it."

"Even then, that sounds incredibly unreasonable. I mean, I feel like that Dusktopia guy and his troupe won't be so hesitant to use it for bad stuff.", Ibuki said non-chalantly. Which was also exactly what I was thinking.

"Then think that way. I will only Permit it under the most extreme conditions, but they haven't occurred so far.", the Dark Sagess insisted with a more Stern voice.

"Uh, before we ruin this before the adventure even begins, who else is part of your team? We have NO issues with your take on Things, right Ibuki?!", Shota said with an uncharacteristically tense voice.

"I think my first envoy can explain it best.", the Sagess answered, now sounding a bit calmer."

"Apart from Futaba, there's her daughter Mayoi, who uses a simpler version of her HorReaper deck, she's a bit of an odd one. Then we have Yusaku Fujiki, who uses a deck with a lot more Focus on Link summoning, he's more of a quiet and cynical guy.  
He has a friend named Shoichi Kusanagi, who helps his missions from outside of the duel field.  
And then we have... Yuri, Yugo and Yuto."

"Right, the Dark Sagess did say you can be Yuto occasionaly, how does that work? TELL ME!", Shota demanded.

"Do you have a split personality disorder?", Ibuki asked.

"It is not.", I said, "But that is a more complicated story. Just as a Warning ahead: it is connected as to why there are four dimensions in your home universe. Though it may be a different reason for your Yuya, than it is for the one with us."

"Perhaps It would be best to see all of those for ourselves. But you have to show me Yuto next.", Shota insisted.

"We will. Promise.", Yuya said.

"Then it's time for the start of a new adventure!", Ibuki cheered.

* * *

 **Yeah, remember this isn't Canon, so neither Ibuki, Shota nor Yasuhiro will actually become a part of Arc-VRAINS. But I didn't want a predictable "well, they aren't gonna be part of Arc-VRAINS, so they will get rejected."-ending.  
While I think I mentioned this in the first chapter's AN, Academia was supposed to use OP anime cards and I created quite a few OC cards in that spirit. Even If I made Yasuhiro use One Day of Peace and Full Force Strike.  
The part where the ATK of his monsters rise like crazy... yeah I felt like I had to cut loose and go bonkers at some Point, even though that probably wasn't a great idea.  
Topdeck Transform was an idea I had independently of Sudden Adventure, as an alternative to Yuma's Shining draw.  
Shota finding a way to use Links on the other Hand was something I only did because a super quant link Monster was announced, otherwise he would've just have to deal with it like Ibuki.  
If I had to judge this, it was better than chapter 2, but worse than 3 and 1. Not just because it was "Team A stompts Team B, then Team B gets stomped a bit more slowly by Team A, but ultimately wins." I feel like the characterization was a bit weaker than in chapter 1.  
While Futaba being the silent type and reacting via inner monologue is something that will happen when she participates in plot-relevant duels in Arc-VRAINS, her inner thoughts weren't that interesting with just Yasuhiro as her opponent.  
Random Funfact: Shota snarling a lot came from someone giving the writing tip of not shying away from using said too hard, citing that words like snarled and other synonyms would get annoying after a while. So I made a character who snarled most of the time, but I got tired after a while when writing this chapter, so that's why you saw it less as the duels went on.  
But since the OC card section and the chapter is Long enough on its own, I will end the AN here and skip to previews, QOTCs and Responses.**

 **The next Special will be: Yusaku, Mayoi and Yuya (though I will not limit myself to one Yu-Boy for that one) vs Yuritzi Schmidt from** **Yugioh Vrains: The Thunder** **Hunter, Yasutake Narahiko from Hidden Memories and** **Sateriasis Marlon from Mammon's Wrath.  
Unlike the previous two, it will be both an Action and a Speed Duel throughout the whole ordeal.  
The reason behind that particular selection is, that the writers of those stories all asked me for advice, which really helps with any confidence issues I have while writing. (at least it does prevent me from not Posting ;)  
**

 **QOTC1 which of the non-Yasu cards used in this duel could or should appear in Arc-VRAINS?**

 **QOTC2 Which is your favorite among the Sudden Adventure characters?**

 **QOTC3 Do you have any wishes or suggestions for characters from other writers? However, most of the times, they will be from stories that I personally enjoy, though there are a lot that I am considering like, Fifth Factor, Arc-VOC, Cross-VRAINS, Overdrive, Codes of Secrets, Line of Good and Evil, Fifth Circuit, Dueling Trigger Finger, Pendulum of Connections, Co-Linked, Signs of Renewal, En Rings AU, Child of the Storm and any Story from Crit Fails Legacy of Despair AU. Yes some of them aren't Yu-Gi-Oh!-related, but I'll do my best to give them a Fitting deck. Though I don't have permission from every write of these stories to use a character from them yet.**

 **And now for the first review Reply section in These Specials!**

 **Valentine Shido: Glad to see I was able to portray her so well, that will definetly be an important skill in a lot of future Specials.  
One Factor in whether that rematch will happen or not will be, for better or/and worse, do I have a good idea for a new Special/do I get permission for the OC I wanted before finishing the old Special?  
But maybe I can work it in the 2021 annual Special. (assuming the Miracle of me finishing this Story in under 5 years doesn't occur.)  
**

 **OC cards: (sudden Adventure will be in italics, Arc-VRAINS, will be underlined)**

 _ **Furaidaten the Ultimate Star**_

 _ **Level 12, Fusion, Warrior, Earth, Effect**_

 _ **ATK: 5000**_

 _ **DEF: 4300**_

 _ **Material: Raijin the Breakbolt Star+ Fujin the Breakstorm Star+ Idaten the Conqueror Star**_

 _ **Effect: This card can deal piercing damage and the ATK of every Monster it attacks is reduced to Zero. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects and cannot be tributed. At the end of your turn, your opponent takes 1000 Points of damage for every Monster you Control.**_

 **Quantum Damage Counter**

 **Normal Trap**

 **When you would take damage from card effect(s) negate all of those effects in the same chain as this card, then Special summon monsters with ATK equal to the damage you would've taken from them**

 **Ultimate Magic Cylinder**

 **Counter Trap**

 **If your opponent declares an attack, each of your opponent(s) take damage equal to the total ATK of monsters they Control.**

 **Gold Mining**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Draw 2 cards, then discard your entire Hand or banish one earth-attribute Monster.**

 **Ancient Gear Chess Pawn**

 **Level 1, Machine, Eath, Effect, Tuner**

 **ATK/DEF: 300**

 **If you would take damage, you can discard this Card instad and Special summon one Ancient Gear Monster from your deck instead. Druing your next turn you can send that Monster from your field to the graveyard to treat it and this Card as Fusion materials for one Ancient Gear Monster.**

 **Ancient Gear Chess Queen**

 **Level 9, Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK: 2700 DEF: 2700**

 **You can Special summon this Card by shuffling on banished Ancient Gear Chess Pawn into your deck.  
Once per turn you can Special summon one banished Ancient Gear Monster, but all Monsters you Control lose ATK and DEF equal to that Monsters respective values, but are unaffected by other Monster effects.  
Once per turn you can banish an Ancient Gear Monster you Control to increase the ATK and DEF of all Monsters you Control by that Monsters respectice values.  
If this Card is used as Fusion material alongside other Ancient Gear Chess Monsters, you can banish this Card and any numbers of those, to use the combined self-banishing effects of those monsters**

 ** **Ancient Gear Commander****

 ** **Level 10, Earth, Machine, Synchro, Effect****

 ** **ATK/DEF: 3000****

 ** **Material: Ancient Gear Chess Pawn + 1 or more Ancient Gear non-tuners****

 ** **Once per turn you can choose one monster your opponent controls, banish Ancient Gear Monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard equal to that monsters level/link or Rank to destroy or change control of that monster, but if the monster stayed on your opponents side of the field, either return all those cards to the hand or apply this effect on one of your own monsters. This cards gains 100 ATK and DEF for each banished Ancient Gear card and is unnaffected by the effects of your opponents banished cards.****

 **Ancient Gear Chess Knight**

 **Level 3, Machine, Earth, Effect**

 **ATK: 900 DEF: 900**

 **You can Special summon this Card by shuffling on banished Ancient Gear Chess Pawn into your deck.  
If this Card is used as Fusion material, you can banish a number of Ancient Gear Fusion materials to equip the summoned Monster with that many equip spells from your deck.**

 ** **Ancient Gear Inverse Fusion****

 ** **Normal Spell****

 ** **Fusion summon one Ancient Gear Fusion monster by sending fusion materials from your banished cards to your graveyard or shuffling materials already in the graveyard back into your deck.****

 **Ancient Gear Ultimate Gatling Buster Howitzer**

 **Level 11, Machine, Earth, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF:4700**

 **Material: Ancient Gear Howitzer+ 2 Ancient Gear Monsters**

 **This card is unaffected by card effects, except by Ancient Gear and your equip spell cards. Once per turn, you can inflict 900 damage to your opponent for every face-up card you control. If this card leaves the field, special summon two Ancient Gear Monsters from your deck, ignoring their summoning conditions**

 **Higher Army Recruitment**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Add one Level 5 or higher Warrior-type Monster from your deck to your Hand.**

 **Double Ditch**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Destroy any number of cards you Control, draw cards equal to the number of destroyed cards.**

 **Crash Draw**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Send 5, 10 or 15 cards from your extra deck to the GY, draw one for every 5th card.**

 _ **Trapping Armory**_

 _ **Normap Spell**_

 _ **Choose one trap card from your deck that can equip itself to monsters, equip it to one appropriate Monster you control**_

 **Inverse Battlegate**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **If your opponents took battle damage, Special summon one Monster whose ATK Points are between his previous and current LP.**

 **Shogun Steel**

 **Equip Spell**

 **You can only equip this card to a Machine-type Monster. It gains 500 DEF and can attack while in defense Position (using ist DEF during damage calculation).**

 **Ancient Gear Emergeny Power**

 **Level 2, Earth, Machine, Effect**

 **ATK/DEF: 100**

 **When your opponent's Monster attacks an Ancient Gear Monster you Control, you can discard this card; Ancient Gear Monsters you Control cannot be destroyed this turn and you take no damage from battles involving them, also you gain 500 life Points for every Ancient Gear Monster you control**

 **Star Supremacy**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Target one Star Monster you Control, destroy every monster with more ATK on the field and then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the highest difference.**

 **Instant Return**

 **Action Spell**

 **If a Monster you Control is destroyed. Special summon it to your side of the fielf, but it cannot declare an attack this turn.**

 **Star Countershine**

 **Quick-Play spell**

 **Star monsters you Control gain ATK equal to the total damage dealt by cards or effects that aren't from Star Monsters.**

 **Counter Healing**

 **Action Spell**

 **If your opponent has at least 3000 life Points more than you, you gain life Points equal to the ATK of one Monster you Control.**

 **Double Potion**

 **Action Spell**

 **Choose two different Players; both gain 800 life Points.**

 **Draw**

 **Action Spell**

 **Draw one card.**

 **Positive Energy Generator**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Choose one Monster you Control, triple its original ATK.**

 **Fusion Armory**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Choose one Fusion monster you Control, send 2 Fusion monsters from your extra deck to the GY, that Monster gains their effects and its ATK is increased by the sent monsters ATK.**

 **Super Conjoined Strikes**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **The ATK of every Monster you Control becomes equal to their total current ATK.**

 **Discard**

 **Action Spell**

 **Discard one card from your opponents Hand.**

 **Innerworld Great Escape**

 **Action Spell**

 **Special Summon one, Innerworld Great Escape Token (Warrior-type, Earth, Level 1, ATK/DEF:0) Once per duel, while you Control that token, you can end the current battle Phase.**

 **Extra Draw**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Up to three times this turn, when you Special summon a Monster from the extra deck, you can draw one card.**

 **Master Radiant**

 **Link 3, Earth, Beast, Link, Effect**

 **Link Markers: Bottom left, Down, Bottom Right.**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **Earth Monsters you Control gain 900 ATK while all non-earth Monsters your Opponent controls lose that many ATK. Non-earth Monsters summoned at this Cards Link Point from the extra deck deal halve their battle damage during the turn they are summoned.**

 **Radical Counter Fusion**

 **Counter Trap**

 **If your opponent activates a card or effect that would remove monsters from your side of the field, destroy any number of monsters you Control, then Special summon any Fusion Monster from your extra deck (this is treated a Fusion summon). The summoned Monster is unaffected by card effects.**

 **Magical Memory**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Activate one Spell card from you GY, by banishing it.**

 **Dian Keto's Eternal Cure**

 **Normal Spell**

 **You gain 1000 life Points for every card you Control.**

 **Double Blast**

 **Action Spell**

 **Choose two different Players, both take 800 Points of damage.**

 **Ultimate Counter Draw**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Your life Points become equal to your opponent's and you can draw one card for every 1000 life Points gained or lost by this effect.**

 _ **Return of the Stars**_

 _ **Normal Spell**_

 _ **Special Summon two "Star" monsters with different names from your GY. By reducing their ATK to 0, you can add 1 "Supremacy Fusion" from your deck to your Hand.**_

 **Direct Gate**

 **Normal Spell**

 **All monsters you Control can attack directly this turn, but any damage dealt by them will be halved.**

 **Link Magnet**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Choose one Link Monster on the field, move as many monsters on the field as possible to zones it Points to. (without them switching Control)**

 **Zero Damage Creation**

 **Counter Trap**

 **When you would take more damage than you have life Points, destroy all monsters you control, (ignore their immunities to card effects) inflict 1500 Points of damage to your opponent for each, then Special summon one Fusion Monster from your extra deck; the damage you take is now equal to that monster's ATK, also negate the effects of every Monster your opponent controls.**

 **Infinite Repitition**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Shuffle all cards in your GY back into your deck, then draw 3 cards.**

 **HorReapers will be in the following separate list: (those made by me will be in italics, those debuting here won't get their own markings, I don't want a dozen more lists than I already have, even if I like listing stuff. That and None of them were in Sudden Adventure** **)**

 **HorReaper ClaWolf**

 **Level 3, Fiend, Dark, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 1600 DEF: 200**

 **Pendulum Scale: 7/7**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you Special Summon a 'HorReaper' Fusion Monster, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Whilst this card is in the GY, all 'HorReaper' Fusion monsters you control gain 600 ATK during the turn they are Special Summoned.**

 **HorReaper HanDragon**

 **Level 6, Fiend, Dark, Pendulum, Effect**

 **ATK: 2600 DEF: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1/1**

 **Pendulum Effect:**

 **When a 'HorReaper' Fusion Monster is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Whilst this card is in the GY, all 'HorReaper' Fusion monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects the turn they are Special Summoned.**

 **HorReaper KnighTrap**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

 **If this card is sent to the graveyard without destruction, destroy once spell and trap card on your opponents field.**

 _ **HorReaper DestrucTalon**_

 _ **Link 2 Dark Fiend**_

 _ **ATK: 1332**_

 _ **Link Material 2 HorReaper monsters**_

 _ **Markers Bottom Left, Bottom Right**_

 _ **If a HorReaper Fusion Monster is located in each of this Cards linked zones; this Card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by Card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card.**_

 **Horrible Midnight Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

 **If you control 2 'HorReaper' monsters in your Pendulum Zones, Fusion Summon 1 'HorReaper' monster using 'HorReaper' monsters from your hand, Pendulum Zones, or Deck.**

 **HorReaper CrusaDoom**

 **Level 7 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:3000 DEF: 2500**

 **Fusion Material: 3 HorReaper Monsters**

 **When this Card would destroy a Monster by battle, you can banish one HorReaper Monster from your Graveyard instead, to take control of that Monster, but it cannot attack this turn.**

 **HorReaper PhanTorch**

 **Level 3 Dark Fiend**

 **ATK:1300 DEF:900**

 **When this Card is banished by or for a HorReaper´s Effect; inflict 600 damage to your Opponent.**

 **HorReaper FiguRobe**

 **Level 2, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:1200 DEF: 600**

 **When this card is normal summoned succesfully, you can special summon one level 4 or lower HorReaper monsters from your deck, but reduce its ATK and DEF to Zero.**

 **HorReaper VooDoll**

 **Level 1, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK:0 DEF:300**

 **You can use this card and another HorReaper monster on your field to fusion summon one HorReaper monster. You can only use this effect once pert turn. If this card is banished, by or for the effect of a HorReaper monster, you can add one Polymerization or Fusion card, except Diffusion Wave Motion, from your deck to your Hand.**

 **HorReaper CrimiNail:**

 **Level 4, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:1800**

 **DEF:400**

 **Materials: 2 HorReaper monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can banish one HorReaper Monster to inflict 800 Points of damage to your Opponent.**

 _ **HorReaper CatasTalon**_

 _ **Link 4, Dark, Fiend, Link, Effect.**_

 _ **ATK: 2664**_

 _ **Markers: Up, Top-right, Down, Bottom-right.**_

 _ **Material: 3+ HorReaper Monsters**_

 _ **This card cannot be targeted for an attack as Long as it Points to a HorReaper Fusion Monster. If this was summoned using at least two Fusion monsters, it gains the following effects:**_

 _ **-once per turn during the End Phase, Special summon one HorReaper Monster from your extra deck to a zone this card Points to**_

 _ **-if a HorReaper Monster you Control would be destroyed/and or you would take battle damage while Controlling one, you can banish one HorReaper Monster from your GY instead and if it was a battle, you take no damage from it**_

 _ **-Monsters this card Points to are treated as HorReaper monsters and if they're controlled by your opponent you can use them as Fusion materials.**_

 **HorReaper WidoWire**

 **Level 5 Dark Fiend, Fusion, Effect**

 **ATK:1600**

 **DEF:1000**

 **Materials: 2 HorReaper Monsters**

 **You can banish one HorReaper Monster from your graveyard, to make the ATK of an opponents Monster 0. When this Card battles neither Monster is destroyed by that battle.**

 _ **Horrible Daybreak Fusion**_

 _ **Normal Spell**_

 _ **If you control 2 'HorReaper' monsters in your Pendulum Zones, Fusion Summon 1 'HorReaper', by sending Fusion, Link and Pendulum monsters from your Field and GY into your Extra Deck. (pendulum monsters will be face-up)**_

 _ **MaleViolent HorReaper TraumArmament**_

 _ **Level 5, DarK, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 3330**_

 _ **Material: 2 "HorReaper" Fusion monsters, whose total material requirement equals 5**_

 _ **You and this card are unaffected by your opponent's Monster effect, unless you have used the following effect during this turn:**_

 _ **-Up to twice per turn, you can turn one banished "HorReaper"-Monster face-down to target one card in your opponent's GY and add it to your Hand.**_

 _ **Horrible HorReaper GuilloTiger**_

 ** _Continous Trap_**

 ** _You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1. Special summon this card as an Effect Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ ATK: 700/DEF: 1750). (This card is also still a trap card) When this card is Special summoned this way, choose three HorReaper monsters with the same name from your deck, send one to the GY or banish it, Special summon one and add the last one to the Hand._**

 **HorReaper GhoScissors**

 **Level 2, DARK, Fiend, Effect**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 0**

 **When this card is banished by or for the effect of a HorReaper Monster, that Monster gains 500 ATK.**

 _ **Horrible Persistence**_

 _ **Continous Spell Card**_

 _ **If you activated a "Horrible", spell or trap Card this turn (except this card), you can add one "Horrible" spell Card with a different Name than any you activated previous this turn from your deck to your Hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.**_

 _ **Horrible Brutality**_

 _ **Quick-Play spell**_

 _ **This turn, double the ATK of every HorReaper Monster you Control, but banish all Monsters affected by this card effect at the end of this turn.**_

 **HorReaper PitchFreak**

 **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Effect**

 **ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

 **If you control a HorReaper Monster you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned, send HorReaper or Horrible card from you deck to the graveyard.**

 _ **HorReaper CaVileRy**_

 _ **Level 4, Fiend, Dark, Union, Effect**_

 _ **ATK: 1400**_

 _ **DEF: 1300**_

 _ **(*standard union text*) While this card is equipped to a HorReaper Monster, banish one card from either player's GY each time it deals damage. If this card is sent to the GY without being destroyed, destroy one attack Position Monster your opponent controls. If this card is sent to the GY or banished while being equipped to a HorReaper Monster, you can banish one card on the field.**_

 _ **HorReaper ExecuTalon**_

 _ **Link 3, Fiend, Dark, Union, Effect**_

 _ **ATK: 1998**_

 _ **Markers: Down, Bottom-left, Bottom-right**_

 _ **Material: 2+ HorReaper Monsters**_

 _ **If this card is link summoned negate the effect of one Monster your opponent controls. If a HorReaper Monster you Control battles, you can banish up to two HoReaper monsters from your GY, to increase you monster's ATK by the banished monster's ATK. This card's name's effects can only be used once per turn. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned.**_

 _ **Horrible Sunset Fusion**_

 _ **Normal Spell**_

 _ **Send HorReaper Pendulum Monsters, face-up from your field or Extra deck to the GY and Fusion summon one HorReaper Fusion Monster using those as Fusion materials.**_

 _ **HorReaper ScytHeart**_

 _ **Level 7, Dark, Fiend, Fusion, Effect**_

 _ **ATK: 2000**_

 _ **DEF: 2600**_

 _ **Material: 2 "HorReaper" monsters**_

 _ **Effect: Whenever you opponent takes damage from a "HorReaper" or "Horrible" card (by battle or card effect), you gain life points equal to the damage they took. If a card(s) in your opponent controls are sent to the GY or destroyed by "HorReaper" or "Horrible" cards (by battle or card effect), you can add that many "HorReaper" or "Horrible" cards in you GY or from you banished cards to your hand.**_

 **Changed effects:**

 **Double Arms**

 **Can only be equipped to machines now and only doubles damage once per turn.**

 **Despair Struggle**

 **Can be used even if your Control other cards.**

 **The Monarchs Stormforth**

 **can still summon from the ED**

 **True Super Quantal Mech King Blaster Magna**

 **destroys itself during the end Phase**

 **Senko the Skybolt Star**

 **is a scale 3/11 pendulum Monster. Allows you to destroy all monsters in the opponent's pendulum zone if you have a completed pendulum scale.**

 **Todoroki the Earthbolt Star**

 **is a scale 3/11 pendulum Monster. Allows you to once per turn, perform a Fusion summon from the deck.**

 **Shura the Combat Star**

 **Works in direct attacks as well**


End file.
